Wish You Were Here
by PanicButton
Summary: ReidOMC: Aftermath of The Good Life. They go on holiday to relax and mend minds and bodies. As always things go a tad wrong. Mild Slash, Whumping, occasional swears and much much more. Bring a bucket and spade.
1. Chapter 1

Wish You Were Here

_I find it fascinating that most people plan their __vacations__ with better care than they plan their lives. Perhaps that is because escape is easier than change__: - __Jim Rohn _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

When your mind has been torn apart it sometimes takes longer to heal than the body does.

They sat together in their own separate worlds.

Rosa was bored and flicking through a book she had read a hundred times before.

Aaron was sitting with his head back and shades on staring at the blue sky.

Spencer was sitting on the floor with his knees up tight and his arms wrapped around his legs.

Floyd was sitting muttering to himself about how he managed to find the most miserable bunch on the planet to go on his holidays with.

He sat with the fishing rod in his hand and his feet dangling over the side of the boat. No point in actually trying to catch anything. Rosa was on a chocolate only diet. Aaron would only eat fruit and vegetables. Spencer – well Spence wouldn't eat anything and his weight was dropping again. Like it did every time he got stressed up about nothing.

Maybe it wasn't quite nothing. Maybe he had reason to get stressed. Uncle Iolanda had been eating him after all - but just the one rib. One sodding rib – that's all. Not like it would have been missed anyway. Spencer had on a pair of shades. It sort of covered over the patch he was still having to wear but Floyd rather liked it. He liked the new look Reid. The ponytail and scar and the eye-patch. It made him look piratical. It made him look mischievous and more than a bit cute.

Aaron had a good reason not to want to eat meat. He could go with that. Being force fed a slip of Reid wouldn't have bothered Floyd, but he could see how it would bother good old stoic Hotchner.

Floyd looked over at Reid again. Actually he would rather enjoy being force fed Reid.

(Mental note to self. Will play that game with Reid later.)

Rosa was sulking. She wanted to go swimming but they were out in the middle of nowhere. No land to be seen and it would be his luck that this would be shark HQ and for once he wanted something to be nice.

Floyd wanted nice.

Not so much to ask for was it.

"Put your damned clothes back on."

Rosa jumped and pulled the big Tshirt dress back on over her steadily browning body.

"I want to go swimming. Uncle Aaron – take me swimming – pleeeeease." A very annoying wining child's voice.

He tore his eyes off the blue sky and looked at the child. "No. It is not safe here. Later. When it is shallow we can." And his head tipped back and his eyes looked at the sky again.

"Spence?" She prodded him with her toe but nothing happened. "Daddy – how can he sleep all the time? He looks awake but is always asleep."

"Leave him alone poppet. He is healing. Some people like to sleep when they don't feel well." A sly smile. "I will wake him up later. Don't worry."

He glanced over at his shipmates and sighed.

Boring fuckers.

Reid sat on the boards of the small boat until it was dark. Aaron ate an apple and Rosa sat and coloured in pictures.

"Are we going to stay out here all night? I wanted to go back and do stuff. It's so bleeding boring here with you lot." She threw a pencil down on the small table.

"You could have sat with me and fished."

"I could have gotten in the water and caught them with my hands – but noooo – daddy wouldn't let me! You never let me have any fun. I hate you. I wish I was back in the cave. At least they let me do fun stuff."

Aaron looked over at Rosa and muttered something around a mouthful of green apple. "Don't talk to your father like that."

"Oh piss on you Agent FBI man. At least I'm with my dad! Can't see your Jack here anywhere. Helloooo Jack – are you here under the table? NO! Cos you don't see your boy so don't you tell me what to….."

A slap around the face stopped her diatribe. She stood looking at Floyd with burning anger in her eyes. "That's enough. Go to your cabin. I will be there soon." Floyd dropped the rod on the deck next to Spencer and looked over to Aaron who was watching the retreating back of Rosa.

"You shouldn't hit your daughter."

"Big words from father of the year." Floyd hissed back.

"Why can't you two talk without sniping." The first and last words out of Spencer's mouth that day.

Aaron and Floyd both raised eyebrows at Reid. Hotch got up and sat on the deck next to him. "Hey I thought you were sleeping." He slipped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close. "Let me get you something. A drink? Something to eat.?"

Reid turned his face away from Aaron and looked out over the dark sea leaning tentatively on him.

He felt the comforting arms hold him tighter – but it was of little comfort really. He was still having a problem understanding that it wasn't him who mashed his face in when he was in the tub.

Spencer could remember it so clearly. He could see in his mind's eye the look of disgust on Hotch's face as he swung the bat. Hotch and Floyd could tell him until their voices dried up that it was Iolanda, but that wasn't the face haunting Spencer's nightmares. He needed to trust that the two of them weren't trying to fool him in some way. Reid didn't think Floyd would. He trusted Floyd with his life. He knew he wouldn't let anything happen to him. He knew Floyd was his protector, he wasn't so sure of Aaron.

He leaned back a bit further into him in an attempt to regain some of the old feeling of security he had there but as he did and as the arms tightened it made him more afraid. He felt constricted and bound.

Spencer could feel this breaths getting shallower and his heart beating faster as the panic started to set in. As with Floyd and now with Aaron he knew there was no point in physically fighting back. Not now he knew what this man was capable of.

Aaron felt the way Spencer's breaths got short and shallow and he could feel the thumping of his heart under his hand. "It's alright Spencer. No one is going to hurt you here. We are isolated and we are all friends. You are one hundred percent safe." He kissed Reid gently on the top of his head and took the opportunity to take in the sweet smell of his shampoo.

-o-o-o-

She was a ninety five foot flybridge motor yacht. She was beautiful. She was far too big for what Floyd wanted or needed, but the galley was what had sold it to him. Black granite work tops. (easy to clean) Five – yes five separate cabins. The biggest he had claimed for himself – but honestly they were all fegging huge. A galley and a dining room and a lounge. Actually it was bigger than the bungalow they had left behind for dear Mrs Smith to clean for them while they were away. Floyd had made sure his work shop was free of bits of media liaison.

The cost. Well yes it had been costly but finding money had never been a problem. Be it in other people's pockets or bank accounts he seemed to be able to just take what he wanted when he wanted it. One day – yes one day he would get caught. Someone would ask the wrong question at the right time and he would be caught – they would lock him in security room and maybe put cuffs on him. Oh my - what a problem that would be. Until then he would take and he would provide for his family. On the odd occasion he needed money and there were no pockets he was always willing to give something in return for quick cash. Floyd had never been shy to prostitute him self. Just don't ever let him hear it be said he did.

Anyway – the cabin was big. It held a massive double bed and right now his snivelling daughter was sitting in the middle of it.

"You would really rather be back with the others than here?" Floyd started to remove his shirt.

"No – but I am sooo bored daddy."

"I thought we all needed time away – just to relax and maybe get to know each other a bit better." He started to undo his belt.

"I know that – but Spence just sits and does nothing all day. He wont talk or anything. I wanted him to show me card tricks and that thing he can do with the penny."

"He is ill sweetheart. Give him time. He nearly died. He did die. That's why I bonded with him. You can see that now?" pulling off his jeans.

"I sorta kind of see it. But I still think you were nuts for doing it." She dragged off her big Tshirt.

-o-o-o-

Aaron curled up on his side in his cabin. The bed was stupidly big. He wondered if Floyd had an ulterior motive behind this but so far he had spent every night in his cabin with Rosa. At first the thought it odd. He had pulled confused faces at the Flanders duo over that but them remembered that if Jack was here he would want him in the same room – he needed to stop being so suspicious of Floyd. Look what he had provided for them. A few weeks away in a luxury yacht in the still clear blue sea. There didn't seem to be any reason for it other than Floyd liked to provide for Spencer. He liked to see Reid in comfort – or pain. No middle ground. He pulled a pillow down from the bank of them along by the head board and pulled it in close. Hotch closed his eyes and snuggled in for what he hoped was an easy sleep rocking gently on the ocean.

-o-o-o-

He wanted them to think everything was alright. He thought he had been hiding it quite well. Obviously his lack of eating hadn't gone un-noticed but it was something both of them knew he did when stressed. Spencer stripped down to his boxers and then pulled on pyjamas over the top and then his blue robe and then another couple of socks. He stood and looked in the mirror on the cabin wall. His cheekbones stuck out too far. It made his eyes look huge. Well the eye he showed in public anyway. The protected one didn't look any different. He pulled off the patch and stared at his enormous hazel eyes in the mirror. What had they really seen that day in the motel room? Why didn't he trust what they saw anymore?

Reid sighed and lay on the bed and looked at the rippling light bouncing on the ceiling.

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled his knees up and lay there for a while listening to the water slapping gently on the side of the boat.

-o-o-o-

Floyd heard Reid call out. A nightmare. He used to go running to see if he could help, but it was pointless. Reid would swipe out at him and get in a greater panic if someone tried to restrain him and so now he knew to just leave it. It wouldn't last long. He ran a hand over Rosa's back and pulled her in closer listening to the sounds of the man he thought maybe if it was possible – if that is what this churning feeling in his stomach was – he loved – in distress. He buried his head into his daughter's hair and listened to his screams for help.

-o-o-o-

Aaron heard Reid call out. It woke him from his own dream – but he couldn't remember what it was now. Every night Reid woke up screaming and calling out for help and every night the two men who should be able to help him ignored it. He pulled the pillow closer and pushed his face into the fabric taking in the scent of the soap powder.

Reid's shouts ended suddenly. Usually they ended with a whimper and sobbing, but tonight it was sudden. Aaron sat up and pushed the pillow to the side. Maybe something was wrong. Maybe he had fallen and hurt himself. He got up off the bed and stood still listening.

Footsteps.

Floyd maybe?

Rosa?

Reid?

Hotch pulled on his robe over the top of his pyjamas and left his cabin to investigate.

-o-o-o-

He screamed for help – but he was ignored. He howled in pain as they hit him with the iron bar. He tried to scrabble away off the bed, but something hit him on the side of the head and the screaming stopped.

-o-o-o-

He stood and looked at Reid's door. It was open and so he walked quickly to the door and pushed it open. He didn't even see the person in the alcove and never really felt the fire extinguisher catch him just behind the ear. Someone caught him and dragged him out in the same direction they had taken Spencer.

-o-o-o-

The cabin door flew open and Floyd sat up expecting it to be Reid. It wasn't. He pushed Rosa away and to behind him.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

Three men stood and looked at what they had found but didn't give an answer. Guns pointed at the child stopped Floyd from leaping in with his teeth.

"Get off the bed and put this on." They threw a length of cloth at him which he tied around his waist. The lead guy looked at his subordinate. "Take the child out and put her in the boat with the others. This one needs special treatment."

Floyd watched Rosa walk from the room and then he turned to the man. "You my friend have made a big mistake if you think you can get away with this."

The dark skinned man approached Floyd. "Turn around you dirty pervert or I will see that your little bum chums start feeling your pain."

Floyd turned around. His hands were grabbed and tied with what felt like fishing wire.

More joined them in Floyd's room. They tied wire around his neck and pulled until small trickles of blood oozed out and then pushed him out to meet the rest of the crew.

The leader talked. "I'm sorry – I don't know who you are and I don't give a damn but this yacht is now mine and that little rubber boat with your whore and your buddies is your new home."

"My daughter." Floyd flashed dark eyes at them. Couldn't even be in the middle of no bleeding where and not have something happen. This was the most insane thing ever. This couldn't be happening.

"Your whore."

They pushed him to the edge of the yacht and let him see down at the pathetic thing Hotch, Spencer and Rosa were sitting in.

"Say goodbye to them."

Floyd started to turn. Say goodbye? He wasn't going with them? He had to go with them.

He stood and looked at them suddenly realising what they meant. "No – no .." He felt it enter his head between his eyes and somewhere he heard a scream and a howl but he didn't think is was him. He could feel his legs giving way under him and then he felt he was falling backwards off the yacht.

Floyd sunk like a rock. His hands still restrained and his brains coming to rest over the three people in the life raft.

* * *

**A/N: Setting up chapters are always slow (with me)…. I hope it will pick up pace as my mouth heals and the story gets going :cD Reviews are love.**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 The Sea is Blue

The Sea is Blue

_It has long been my belief that in times of great stress, such as a 4-day vacation, the thin veneer of family wears off almost at once, and we are revealed in our true personalities: - Shirley Jackson_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine: Floyd Flanders is.

* * *

She curled into a ball and made a low keening sound.

Hotchner wiped his arm over his face to remove some of the muck and turned to Spencer.

Reid howled and tore at his face with his fingernails.

Aaron took his hands and looked up to the armed men standing on the side of the yacht and then down to the ripples in the water where Floyd had disappeared to. He had expected him to come floating back to the top with a grin on his face. He had expected something. Movement. A hand reaching out for help. Something. Not this complete nothingness.

And as they bobbed around in the small life raft he saw that the engines had started on the yacht and away it went. Taking with it the faint reminder of the ripples where Floyd had disappeared.

"What are we going to do?!" Rosa shouted over the sound of Spenders screams. Her face carried a look of total terror. "What about daddy? We need to help him!"

Aaron just looked at the child. He knew he wasn't capable of diving down into those depths to search for him. He knew Spencer wasn't and he very much doubted that Rosa was. He looked over the side of the raft again.

"I don't know. Help me calm down Spencer."

"What about my daddy?!" She put her hand on the side of Reid's face. "It's OK Spence – I'll help you."

-o-o-o-

It was warm. That was the first thing that struck him about it. It had a familiar taste and it was trickling down his face and across his lips. Bits of Floyd. He wanted to spit it out from where it had slipped in between his slightly open lips. He wanted to get it off his face. Now. He needed it gone. If it wasn't there then maybe that didn't just happen. Maybe this was still part of the nightmare.

Spencer could hear screaming and he could feel someone digging nails in his face and now he could feel a gentle hand and something searching his mind for that warm comfortable place to sleep and be calm. Once it found it and it settled there he allowed himself to be held and take up the soft sweet scent invading his mind and body.

Aaron sat and watched. To say he was a bit jealous might have been going too far. It wasn't jealousy of the comfort Spencer was getting from somewhere else it was more of a deep sadness. Then as he sat looking at the deep blue sea he remembered how he had rejected Reid after the incident in the cave and that this was probably all his fault now.

The moon shone down on the three of them and now that the lights from their yacht and the one the thieves had arrived in had gone it was no longer romantic and fantastical. It was horrific and frightening.

They had no idea which direction land was in and even if they did there was no way to steer of move this thing they were stuck in.

Once the sun came up and they were able to say which direction was east or west and Aaron had marvelled over the awesomeness of the sun on the horizon it Rosa slipped her arms away from Reid and moved carefully to Hotch.

"I thought he would be back by now."

Hotch looked at the tear stained face and nodded. "So did I – but don't worry. Your dad will be fine."

"He will come and rescue us wont he?"

"Always. Come here and have a hug."

She crawled over the small bit of space in the raft and rested her head on Hotch's lap. "He's a hero is my dad."

The hairs stood up on the back of Hotch's hands as he thought of all the 'heroic' things Floyd had done – He wouldn't go so far as to say they were heroic – more like insane.

How long they sat in the raft like his was unknown. Hotch could see the sun travelling across the sky. Rosa stayed where she was occasionally wriggling in the hot sunshine. Hotch could feel the sun slowly cooking the top of his head and he could see it glaring off Reid's white skin slowly turning it a rich pink. There was no shade. There was no water. There was no hope.

"I called for help." Reid's voice sounded tired and dry. "I called out and you all ignored me."

Aaron looked over at Spencer who still hadn't moved from his scrunched up position at the side of the raft. "I know you did."

"I heard you too." Rosa muttered. "But you shout like that every night. You should have shouted out something like 'Oy I am awake and some pirates are nicking the boat ouch ouch ouch.' You needed to be more specific."

"Hush Rosa." Again Aaron was reminded that this was a miniature Floyd he had resting on his lap here.

"Well he's not much of a good surrogate mum is he?"

"I'm not your mother."

"Thank the gods of Pluto for that small mercy then."

"Yes let's give thanks shall we. Thank you gods of Pluto for sticking me a life raft with a psychotic child and a – a – a I don't know – what exactly are you Aaron?"

Spencer winced as he turned over and let his other side cook.

And in the back of all of there minds was the one thought. 'Hurry up Floyd – we need you.' But as darkness began to fall and the thirst really set in a small nagging thought was there. 'He wasn't going to be able to help.'

-o-o-o-

To start the healing process he needed to take that deep breath and fill his lungs.

The part of him which was pure impulse took a deep lung full of salt water.

The part of him which was trying to survive ripped the flesh off his hands to release the fishing line holding them together.

Survival instincts put Floyd's hands to his neck and tried to pull off the wire around his neck but his torn ripped fingers wouldn't let him.

It was dark – and it was wrong. He needed to heal and breathe and recover.

Floyd felt the feeling slowly leaving his hands and feet. He felt his arms become light and useless and his legs floated in front of him as he slowly drifted downwards on his back staring at the darkness above him.

-o-o-o-

Aaron awoke when the rain started to fall in big drops on his face. They fell on his dry parched lips and for a minute he just lay and let the wetness drop onto his face.

"Rosa – Reid – wake up. It's raining. Get some fresh water in your body while you can."

They didn't answer but Rosa rolled over and opened her mouth and licked her salty lips and felt like she could almost smile.

Reid moved a hand and wiped the wetness off his face and put his fingers to his mouth.

When the wind started to whip through Aaron's hair and blow water off the sea he began to get worried.

He felt for something to hold onto, but there was nothing. Just the rubber sides of this not very suitable life raft thing.

"Spencer." No response. "Reid! Listen to me."

He slowly turned over and looked at Aaron. "Yes?"

"We need to somehow hold onto each other. You have a belt around your robe – take it off and tie yourself to Rosa. I will do the same. I don't like the look of the sky."

Spencer turned his face upwards. "A storm? We won't survive a storm." He turned over and lay with his back to Aaron again.

"Reid – your might not care but I need to make sure this child is safe."

"I didn't say I didn't care."

"Reid – Reid – he will be back. He always comes back."

A small nod. "Until then I can taste his brains in my mouth." He curled up tighter trying to shield himself from the wind.

-o-o-o-

He came to rest on an outcropping far under the water.

The thing he had tied around his waist floated gently.

His hair moved and swayed around his head.

Something nibbled on his fingers.

Floyd blinked.

-o-o-o-

Even though they each knew it would happen. Even though they had been mentally preparing for it. Even though Rosa had snuck the end of Reid's robe belt and tied it to her wrist it was still a shock when the storm hit.

Rosa screamed and leapt on Aaron holding him tightly as the small craft dipped and heaved in the ocean. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and in the flash's of the lightening over the sea Aaron could see Spencer's wide eyes shining looking at him in a new panic.

It didn't take long for the wind to catch them and throw the small rubber boat into the wet stormy air.

The storm emptied them into the deep dark sea.

Hotch reached out and clung hold of the edge. As long as he could keep holding on then there was a chance that they wouldn't all just die out here. There might still be a chance. A very slim chance that they could survive.

The water stung the eyes. The screams ripped from between their lips before they had a chance to release it.

Aaron pulled on the line he tied to Rosa and hauled her in close. He pulled her head up high and tried to throw her onto the bottom of the small rubber boat which was now upside down in the sea. Her little body was slippery and cold as he took her by the waist but she wriggled and struggled and kicked and her mouth was open in a never ending scream. Hotch turned to look for the rope belt tied to her other hand. The one Spencer was attached to and he pulled it in closer hauling a spluttering panicking Reid towards the boat. As long as they stayed together they would be alright. They just had to stay holding on.

-o-o-o-

He felt the boat tip and he could feel the sea sucking him in. Spencer thrashed around in the water feeling the weight of his robe pulling him down into the depths. The deep darkness where somewhere Floyd was. Maybe waiting for him. Maybe gone forever – but he didn't think so. He felt a confusion and a loss but not the huge wrench he would have if Floyd was really gone. That silver thread was still there.

There was water in his face and up his nose and in his mouth and eyes.

He tried to keep his head above the water and he could faintly hear someone calling him. At first he thought it was Aaron, but the voice was wrong. Something was pulling on him. Pulling on his robe. A voice again from somewhere calling at him from under the waves but something was stopping him now. Something dragging him.

Reid spluttered and floundered and he knew that logically he had to keep his head above the water. He knew he had to stay with Aaron and Rosa. He knew that he must keep the child safe, but still that nagging voice calling him down.

A hand reached out and grabbed at his robe and pulled him towards the small boat bouncing and rolling in the huge waves. Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes and for a flash a tiny drifting moment he saw the Aaron he loved.

But it was gone as soon as it appeared and was replaced by something abhorrent something he knew was going to hurt him. He could see the blood splatter over his face and he could see the redness of his teeth.

Spencer let this person hold his robe. He let him pull him closely to him. He put a hand on Rosa's shoulder and whispered something no one but him self could hear and planted a kiss on her back.

Reid turned to Aaron and smiled whilst slipping his arms out of the robe.

-o-o-o-

Aaron pulled Spencer in and watched as he moved towards Rosa – pressing himself against her back and protecting her from the elements. He saw him say something to her but he couldn't hear what it was. Hotch watched as Spencer kissed the child on her exposed back and then turned to look at him. Spencer smiled and Aaron started to smile back thinking that finally he had remembered what had happened. But he watched in horror as Reid started to pull the robe off and thus get rid of the life line holding them together.

As he saw it slip over the thin shoulders Aaron grabbed him by the hair. It was the first thing he reached and he started to tow him back in close. Above the sound of the wind and the crashing of the waves he could hear the long drawn out howl of Spencer in pain and distress. He wanted to comfort him and hold him tightly and curl up behind him taking away the horrors he had seen and was still seeing, but right now he couldn't. Right now he just had to think about keeping them all alive.

He put one arm over Rosa and the other he kept hold of Reid with and together as the storm abated they drifted – their bodies so exhausted that they fell into a dark place which for now held them close and kept them safe.

-o-o-o-

He had called for Spence but he never came and so he carried on laying on the rock and let the fish nibble at his white flesh and swim in his hair. He wondered how the hell he was going to get out of this one. Some sensation was coming back to his hands and feet now. He curled and uncurled his toes and flexed his fingers.

He put his hands slowly to his neck smiled to himself.

"Well – I didn't know that was going to happen." The words came out of his mouth in little bubbles and he grinned a big toothy smile.

* * *

_Evolution is fascinating to watch. To me it is the most interesting when one can observe the evolution of a single man: - __Shana Alexander_

* * *

**A/N: I really shouldn't have posted this chapter. I don't feel well and life has distracted me today. Please tell me if it is crap and I will redo it – thank you Pb xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3 Not a Cloud in the Sky

Not a Cloud in the Sky

_We're not in Wonderland anymore Alice: - __Charles Manson_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

How long they had been clinging hold to the pathetic life raft Aaron had no idea. It was dark again and the only fresh water they had managed to get was the few drops of rain before the sudden short storm. Aaron knew that he was badly burnt in the sun and he could see blisters bubbling up on the back of Spencer's neck. Rosa seemed to just be getting more and more of a tan.

It made him jump and pull his knees up tightly to him when he felt something brush again his foot. Carefully he put it down again. His initial thoughts had been right. Sand. He could feel sand beneath his feet. Just brushing on his toes, almost teasing him.

"Spencer – wake up."

He didn't.

"Reid!" He shook him gently. "Wake up."

He gradually turned to look at him. "There is land Spencer. We are going to be alright."

Slowly Reid lowered his feet until they too touched the sand. "We are not going to be alright Hotch. This is just a temporary respite."

Reid awoke Rosa by stroking her back gently. "Rosa love – wake up. We have found somewhere to rest for a while."

She lifted her head and blinked. "There better be a McDonalds – I am half starved to death and back again."

-o-o-o-

Dry land.

It felt good. They crawled in the shallow water towards a sandy beach. There was nothing else. Just sand and then a line of trees. Reid collapsed onto his back as soon as it was shallow enough not to drown in. Aaron kept going until he was out of the water proper. Rosa followed him.

"Bet no one thought to bring a bucket and spade did they?" She sat next to Aaron and smiled. "They will come and get us now wont they? Are you going to go and get some water? I am as thirsty as a bitch in heat."

"Rosa." Aaron looked over at her. "I know I am not your father but please try to mind your language – and take this." He pulled off his soggy pyjama top and gave it to her. "You must keep covered up – we have no idea what this place is or if there are people here. You must stay dressed."

"But it's wet! I will get pneumonia!"

"I think it will dry pretty quickly. Let me just rest for a while. When Spencer gets up here we will talk about getting water." Aaron had no idea how they would find any. If there was water here.

Rosa buried her toes in the sand as Aaron took a short while to work out in his mind what to do next. He was a leader and he would get them out of this mess.

"I'll go get Spencer. You stay here."

He got up and on legs which still felt wobbly he waded through the warm water to Reid. He sat down in the water next to him and looked at the cheek bones and the way his hipbones showed through the fabric of his pyjama bottoms. Spencer was laying with his arms at his side and his eyes closed.

"Spencer – we need to go." He put a careful hand on Reid's shoulder.

"Go where?" He spoke hardly moving his lips.

"We need to find shelter – build a bivouac or something for the night. We need water and food."

"I'm waiting here. You go ahead." He dug his fingers into the sandy sea bed.

Aaron watched him for a while. His hands moving in the sand and his toes doing that curling and uncurling thing he seemed to do both when in extreme ecstasy or pain. "What are you waiting for?"

"You might have given up on him, but he will be here. He will come for us. I've not given up hope. He is out there somewhere." Reid felt the hand tighten on his shoulder. "Please Hotch – don't touch me. Don't talk to me. I'm not ready for this."

Hotch stood up. "Ready for what Reid? I haven't done anything."

"I need to know that for myself. I can't believe you if you are trying to convince me. I can't believe Floyd – he is a compulsive liar, so what do I do? I have to believe in myself. So until that belief changes you will keep your hands to yourself.

"Rosa needs us to stay strong. Her father is missing. She is a child Spencer and she needs to see solidarity. We need to stick together for her sake if not yours. Floyd would want that. He would expect you to protect his daughter. Is that not what started the whole business off before? Your failure to protect the most important thing in his life?"

Reid rolled over onto his hands and knees. "That is not fair! I did protect her. You know I did."

"That's not the point Reid – and you know it. You need to be protecting her now. Get up out of the water and help us find something to drink. If you are right and if he is out there somewhere getting ready for the big rescue then he will want to know you protected his girl."

Spencer looked up at Aaron with big hazel eyes and nodded. "Very well – but I need you to know that I haven't given up on him. I never will."

Hotch looked out across the ocean. "I haven't given up either Spencer – but we still need to get on with things while we wait." Aaron looked again over the sea with that sinking 'he's not going to make it this time' feeling in his heart.

-o-o-o-

The three decided to stay together at all times. No wandering off. They broke through undergrowth with big sticks and got scratched up their arms and things stuck in their unprotected feet. Some of the big waxy leaves were wet and they were able to get something to at least wet their lips, but it was a proper drink they needed.

Rosa was doing her best. She knew a bit on how to find water and what plants you could eat, but she was a long way from being another Floyd in this. She eventually managed to locate a small dip full of dirty water. They stood and looked at it.

"I'm not drinking that. It looks bad."

Aaron nodded. "We will have to keep taking the moisture from the leaves for now. Well done though Rosa. You did your best. We need to go back and find things to make a bivouac with now though.

"It might not be bad. Let me try it." Spencer lay down on the ground next to it.

"Spence don't." Rosa was standing next to him. "It's full of animal shit."

"I'm thirsty. We can at least try it. Strain it somehow. We need to drink."

He put his hands into the filthy water and cupped a fistful towards his mouth.

"Reid – don't." Aaron moved quickly and pushed his hands from his face. "You can't drink that. What the hell has got into you?"

He stood up and glared at Aaron. "You are going to believe the word of a child? How would she know if the water is good or not? It's not like Floyd has been with her all her life teaching her – he's only been around her for a few months and I don't think testing water for its purity has been the thing on his mind!"

"Daddy didn't tell me how. Iolanda did." She stood slightly behind Aaron holding onto the back of this pyjama bottoms.

"Oh! Iolanda! – is that the Iolanda who ate part of me?" Reid's hand went to the scar on his abdomen. "Or is there another one? Is there one who does ship wreck survival lessons to ten year old girls? What else did he teach you Rosa? You seem to be quite knowledgeable."

"Reid calm down will you. The water I obviously dirty. We can't drink it."

"I am calm. I am just wondering why I am listening to the man who tried to kill me and some perverted sick child who wont keep her clothes on."

He turned and kneeled down again to take the water in his hands.

"Just follow the trail back Reid. I'm not going to stand here and listen to your ravings. Calm down and join us again."

Aaron and Rosa turned around and started to walk back the way they had come. They had smacked a good pathway through and had seen nothing even slightly dangerous. Aaron knew that within ten minutes Reid would have caught up. He bent down slightly and picked Rosa up and walked back to where they had been washed up.

Hotch told Rosa to dig out a small dip in the sand while he went to the edge of the trees and collected some wood to burn.

"How will we light a fire?" She stood looking at the pile of wood Aaron threw down onto the sand. "And where is Spencer? You said he would follow."

Hotch looked at the wood then out at the sea then up at the sky and then at Rosa and then to the point where they had broken their way into the woodlands.

"I don't know. I don't know Rosa."

"You can rub sticks together? Can you?"

"I doubt it." He looked again to where they expected Reid to show him self any minute. "We should go back for him."

Rosa wiped the sand off her hands. "What about making shelter?"

"I don't think it's going to rain tonight and it won't be cold." Hotch looked up into the bright blue sky.

"Do you think he is dead?"

"Spencer? No – I don't think he is dead. Let's go get him huh?" He put a hand down and held onto Rosa's.

"I meant my daddy. You think he is dead don't you?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what to think. I think he will be fine. Life is always an adventure when your dad is around and this is an adventure isn't it?"

She looked up at Hotch with that face with huge dark eyes and nodded. "He'll come rescue us."

-o-o-o-

Spencer put his hands back into the water. He knew it was dirty and he knew he was being stupid and unreasonable. He tried to calculate the chances of this killing him or just giving him severe stomach cramps. He watched it trickle from between his fingers. It left an orange coloured tint behind on his hands. He rubbed them together and then put them to his nose to take in the scent. It didn't really have much of a smell. He lay down again on the leaves and twigs surrounding the water and put his face into the murky liquid. Just to get the salt off his face would be a relief. He slipped his hands into the water and down into the dark orange mud. Again he pulled his hands out and looked at the water running between his fingers. He then wiped the thick glooky mud over the back of his burnt neck.

The water was disturbed and messy now, but he was still thirsty beyond measure. He heard Hotch returning for him. He heard him standing just behind him. Standing there in silence. Reid decided that he now had to drink from this muck – just to prove his point. He took a deep mouth full and swallowed. It was disgusting and would more than likely make him sick. If Hotch wasn't watching he would have brought it straight back up again.

Reid pulled himself out of the water and up pushed himself up to his knees. He turned to say something to Aaron.

He looked into the bright blue eyes of someone he had never seen before – the someone had a cross bow in his hand and standing behind him were four other men.

Spencer blinked and then swallowed.

"Who the hell are you?" The man with the cross bow asked.

Spencer stood up and gave a nervous smile. "Reid – Spencer Reid – but people call me Reid – sometimes – or Spencer – I don't mind really." He was backing away from these new comers.

"Well Spencer Reid, I think you need to stand real still or I will have to put a bolt in you. Do you understand?"

Reid stopped moving back. "I didn't know this was private land. I'm – I'm s sorry. I'll j j just be going." A step to the side.

"Who are you with Spencer Reid? I told you to stand still." The man started to walk towards Reid.

"I'm with – I'm not with anyone. I'm on my own."

A hand grabbed Spencer by the chin. "You have been in the wars Spencer. Nasty scar you have there. How did you do that?"

"An accident. I had an accident."

The other man came in now and formed a circle around him.

"An accident. I see. Your hands. That was an accident too?" He grabbed Spencer's left hand and looked at the still dark red scar on his palm and then turning it over at the matching one on the back of his hand. "One hell of an accident Spencer." A finger now jabbed at the mark on his neck. "That's not from an accident though is it? Strip."

"P pardon?" He wrapped his arms protectively around himself as his hand was released.

"I said strip. I want to see your body. I want to see your scars. I want to know who you are."

"I'm Spencer Reid." His eyes had gone big and now his nose had decided to run. He wiped the back of his hand over his face and saw the blood on the back of his hand. A nosebleed.

"Spencer Reid. I want to know who you are. Strip."

Slowly he removed his pyjama top and dropped it to the ground. The guy with the blue eyes stood and looked at him. The scars of the time he had spent with Floyd evident over his torso. A couple of bullet wounds. The scar where Iolanda had cut him. The scars and marks on his arms. He stood there feeling totally exposed.

"Spencer Reid. What are you? These are not accident scars. These are bullet, and knife wounds – what are you?"

"I just keep being in the wrong place." He wrapped his arms around himself again.

"You still haven't answered my question. What are you? What are you doing here? Who are you with?"

"I – I'm on my own. My boat got wrecked in the storm. I ended up here." he looked down at this pyjama top and willed them to let him put it back on again.

"You sonny are avoiding my question!" He moved so his nose was touching Spencer's. "Are you a cop? Army? What the hell are you? Drug lord?" There was some sniggering on that one.

"I'm just – just I work in a library."

"Liar. You are a liar. I don't appreciate being messed around Spencer Reid. Librarians don't end up here with new scars like that. You've been tortured Spencer Reid. What are you?"

"T t tortured? No! no no I haven't – I haven't."

The guy with the blue eyes stood back and looked at him. "Very well – have it your way. Boys sort him out."

A hit to his solar plexus had him bent double. The knee to his face made him stumble backwards. He thought briefly to fight back, but his survival instincts had been altered over the time with Floyd. He knew now to just stand and take it. It was over quicker that way. The one thing he did do was to put his hand up to try to protect his eyes. It wasn't the most successful thing he had ever tried as his hands were grabbed and held behind his back so the others could hit him in the face and then in the stomach and a hard fist on the side of Spencer's head made his knees give way under him. As things started to go dark he could feel the man behind him keeping him upright as the battering continued.

-o-o-o-

He half closed his eyes and let himself drift. The water slowly carried him along with the fish and other sea creatures. He filled his lungs with as much air as he could and then closed down. His heart was at a virtual stop. The hair on the back of his head was slowly being washed of the blood and muck still sticking to it leaving a pinkish trail behind him. The white skin on his fingers was healing and his half open eyes stared out at the blue water.

* * *

**A/N: Not going to say anything cos I don't wanna get told off again.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 The Locals are Charming

The Locals are Charming

_If it's __tourist__ season, why can't we kill them?__: - unknown_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

When he woke up he was sitting in a chair. His hands were tied in front of him with flexicuffs. There was a strap going around his bare chest holding him to the chair and his feet were tied to the chair legs.

With bleary eyes he looked up at the collection of people he was with. It was a strange collection of men. Some in suits and some in shorts and bright shirts. Spencer looked down at his hands and then back up at the people looking at him. One of the suits stepped forwards.

"Nice of you to join us at last."

Spencer swallowed.

"We don't appreciate trespassers on our land. You had better have a good reason for it – Spencer Reid."

Spencer blinked but didn't say anything.

"We've had a good look over you whilst you were asleep. Interesting – very interesting Spencer Reid. A librarian you say? Now I would like you to start telling the truth. This sort of damage doesn't come from working in a library sunshine. This sort of damage comes from someone working in a combat zone or working under special conditions. Some of these marks are particularly interesting. The ones on your hands Spencer Reid – how did you come by these working in a library?"

He stayed silent.

"Who tortured you Spencer? You can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you – but these are marks made by someone trained or very familiar with inflicting pain."

There was no way Reid was going to talk to these people. He looked down at the floor and stayed silent.

"Spencer – you are doing good. You have been trained to keep your mouth shut, but you look too young to have gone through all this shit. Who are you working for? A family? You don't look like you are one of the family. Look at me when I am talking to you. I don't want to have to show you more pain than you have already been through. So let us start with the hands Spencer. What happened to them?"

"N nothing happened. It – it was an accident."

"You accidentally impaled both of your hands at the same time? Because those scars are not fully healed yet Spencer and so I know it happened at the same time and I know you are a liar. I know. I know who you are Spencer Reid."

He looked up and around the room again at the people watching him.

"I – I am currently unemployed. I was a librarian and I worked in a museum. I got the scars when – when."

The face was close to Reid's now. He could smell the man's peppermint chewing gum.

"Look at me when you are talking to me!"

Reid slowly turned his face to look at the man in the dark suit who was now holding a pistol to Reid's head. His eyes went suddenly big.

"Right Spencer Reid. I will know when you lie to me so just don't bother. There is no reason why I should keep you alive. You said you were alone and so no one is going to be running to rescue you and no one will miss you. Or did you lie about that too?"

Spencer stayed silent and tried to look beyond this interrogator at the room behind him.

"Spencer Reid – are you listening to me?"

His eyes flicked back to the ones right in front of him. The eyes belonging to the man holding the gun.

"Are you listening to me?! Answer me you little shit and remember I know who you are and I will know if you lie to me. Are you listening to me Spencer Reid?"

"Yes."

"You are going to tell me what you are doing here. And remember I will know if you are lying to me."

Spencer licked his lips. "I was on a small boat. The storm hit and we – I lost the boat. I got washed up on the shore."

"We lost the boat? Who is 'we'?"

"J just m me and – and – we were f fishing."

"Who? Who were you with? Are we going to bump into him too?"

"Just – it was just some guy. I d didn't know him."

Reid heard the gun being cocked ready.

"I told you not to lie to me Spencer." The man motioned over someone from near the back of the room. "Larry – young Spencer here needs some help telling us his story. Do you think you can help him?"

The new arrival nodded and slipped a few things out of his pocket. A tourniquet, a syringe and a small phial. Larry was smiling.

Spencer's expression turned to one of alarm.

-o-o-o-

They walked slowly back to where they had left Spencer. Rosa was in front. Occasionally she stopped and crouched in a manner Aaron had seen Floyd do so many times. They hadn't quite reached the murky water when she stood up and turned to Aaron.

"Something is wrong." She turned and looked in the direction they were going and crouched down again placing her fingertips on the ground. "He's not there."

Hotch walked forwards to stand next to her. "Well we had better go and find him then. It won't be hard in this place. He will leave a trail. Rosa stood up and let Aaron take the lead now. "Stay right with me Rosa. Whatever you do don't go running off."

"OK." She whispered back. Rosa slipped her fingers behind the waistband of Hotch's pyjama bottoms and held on tightly. Aaron leaned over and picked up a long branch. If they were walking into trouble he needed to at least be armed.

"Rosa. If anything happens to me run. Go back to the beach and wait for your father. Understand me? Otherwise do not leave my side."

"OK." Whispered again.

As they rounded the corner the stopped and looked. No Spencer. No anything. Hotch put a hand on Rosa's head. "Wait here." Slowly he walked towards the water. It was settled back to the orange murky mess it was before. Hotch could see where Reid had been laying on the edge of the water. He could see finger prints in the mud around the edge. Aaron just stood and looked around. There were definite signs that people had been here but he had no idea if it was the three of them or something else.

"Rosa, come here quickly." Hotch was crouched down and Rosa came to join him. "I know you can smell and sense things. Just concentrate. Tell me what you feel. What you can smell."

Aaron kept looking around as Rosa sat with her head slightly to one side taking in deep breaths of jungle air. "I'm not sure Uncle Aaron. I'm not very good at this, but there were people here. More than one and I can smell Spencer and I can smell fear, but no blood. I don't think there is blood here."

Aaron stood up again and put his hand out to Rosa. "We have to go back to the beach."

"We have to look for Spencer!" She turned so she was standing in front of Aaron with big dark eyes searching his.

He wanted to. He was desperate to find the trail and follow where Reid had gone, but he was an adult and Rosa was a child. She needed him to protect her. Spencer – well he would have to cope alone until Floyd came back. If Floyd came back

"He will."

"Pardon?" Hotch blinked and looked at the child.

"Daddy will come back. Don't keep doubting him like that. It scares me."

"Well stop reading my mind then." An irritated look now on Aaron's face.

"It was hard to ignore it when ya's screaming it at me."

Hotch started to walk off. "Back to the beach. We need to find somewhere for the night to settle. Get as much do drink from the plants on your way back as you can. Tomorrow we will have a better look around. For now you stay close to me."

-o-o-o-

"You don't want the drugs Spencer? You surprise me. I thought you would. You look the type."

"No – no I d don't want them."

"So Dr Spencer Reid. The truth? Is it in there somewhere?" He pushed the gun against the side of Reid's face. "TRUTH!"

Spencer did a small involuntary jump. "D doctor?" Now a new fear was twisting in his stomach. He couldn't remember telling them the doctor bit. Where did they get that from?

"Yes I believe that is correct. Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid. Medical discharge from the BAU – a profiler. You had a break down or something. Went over the edge. Had a psychotic break after you were tortured. Is that right? Answer me genius. Do I know who you are?"

"I- I don't know what you are talking about. I am a librarian. I am Spencer Reid."

"Oh and you are a fag. I forgot that bit, so Spencer – where is your little boyfriend?"

"I – I'm – I don't know what you are talking about. I am Spencer Reid."

"Larry – pump him up will you. He needs to learn to tell us the truth. Especially when we already know it." The man started to walk away as Larry and his syringe got closer.

Panic was slowly setting in. All the time they didn't know who he was there was a chance they would believe him. They knew too much. How the hell did they know so much?

"Please don't – please don't drug me."

"The boy begs – but it's too late. You will do what I ask you to do and right now that is to have a little sleep. Good night Agent Reid. I will see you in the morning. Maybe you will be a bit more co-operative and tell me what you are doing here."

He squirmed and wriggled but with two men holding his arms down and Larry with the needle there really wasn't much he could do. He was expecting that lovely escape he had gotten used to – but this – whatever it was rushed him straight past peace and into his own private hell.

-o-o-o-

They sat on the beach and nibbled on a few bits they had picked on the way back but it wasn't going to nourish them and Aaron was feeling lightheaded with dehydration.

"I will get us fish tomorrow. I just need a long sharp stick."

Aaron buried his feet in the sand and looked over at Rosa. "We have no fire sweetheart. We won't be able to cook it."

"You don't have to have a fire to cook it Aaron. I will show you how." She wriggled closer to him.

"I don't think raw fish is good for you." This was not a situation Hotch was trained to be in. Baby sitting the child of a psychopath was not what he was specialised in.

"It won't be raw. You'll see tomorrow. Unless daddy gets here by then. He's a much better cook than I am."

Aaron lay back with his hands behind his head. "I know your daddy likes to cook honey, but I don't think we have all the ingredients for a chilli here."

"You are silly sometimes – and you should smile more often." Aaron could feel small hands resting on his chest.

"Sometimes it's hard to smile Rosa. Do You have to do that?"

"What?" She started to draw circles on his chest with her fingers.

"That – that with your hands. Please don't do that."

"Daddy likes it." She snatched her hands away. "He asks me to do it."

"I am sure he does but I am not your daddy and I don't think he would like it if he came walked over the sand and saw you with your hands there."

"Spencer likes it too."

"Well I don't."

A big sigh from a small child.

"What are we going to do about Spencer?" She was laying on the sand next to Aaron now.

"I am thinking on that one. Tomorrow we will have to look for water. The thing is Rosa if there is something out there and it took Spencer then I need to keep you as far away from it as I can. There will be no rescue attempt. Not yet."

"Daddy wouldn't leave him."

"Your father wouldn't take you into a dangerous place either. It is you I need to protect now. Spencer is going to have to deal with this himself – for now."

"Do you think he is dead? My daddy – Spencer – you think they are dead don't you?"

Aaron sat up again. "We need to move somewhere more sheltered. Let's walk down the beach a bit and find a nice big tree to sit under."

"What are we hiding from?"

"Come on – we can go for a paddle at the same time. See if there are any shells."

The two of them walked down to the water's edge. Aaron was hoping that footprints would be gone by the morning and by walking in the water they were less able to be tracked as the sea wiped away their footprints.

"Rosa."

"Yes?"

"Put your clothes back on."

-o-o-o-

He put his hands up to his face and looked at them through the deep blue water. They were healing well but something didn't feel right. He put his hands to the back of his head and that seemed normal now. No gaping hole there. He moved his hands down to the back of his neck. There was the problem – the fishing line was still tightly tangled around his neck and the longer it stayed there the more the flesh started to heal around it. Carefully he felt along his neck. In places his skin had started to cover it over. Again he tried to find the end of the line and pull it off but now he risked something greater. He moved his hands away from it again and let himself drift. Hopefully soon he would be there.

-o-o-o-

"Wake up."

Spencer blinked and looked up at another new face. He was laying on a cot somewhere in a roughly painted white room.

"Get up and get dressed. The boss wants a word with you. Move yourself." He pushed a pile of clothes into Reid's hand.

His head was thumping still with whatever drug he had been given and his hand were shaking slightly. That with the terrible stomach cramps he was beginning to get didn't make for a happy morning for Spencer. He looked at the clothing he had been given. Underwear – kneel length shorts – a white and red patterned shirt. When he looked closer it was palm trees. There was nothing to put on his feet. He pushed back the thin cotton sheet he hand over him and realised he had been stripped. With a resigned sigh he pulled on the clothing. Spencer didn't know when he last felt this ill. He was desperate for a drink of water and to sleep – it felt like he could sleep forever.

"I'm going to be sick."

The man pointed to a bucket next to the wall. "Don't let me stop you."

Spencer stumbled over to the bucket and empted his stomach of what was left of the muck he had drunk the day before. He wasn't sure when he last ate something. That wasn't a problem. He didn't need to eat. He wasn't hungry.

He followed the man out of the room and down a corridor. There didn't seem to be any big security measures here. They weren't expecting him to go anywhere. Where would he go anyway? He had no idea where he was in relation to where he had last seen Aaron.

Reid entered a big room. It was fancy. A big old desk in the middle. Lots of old pictures on the wall. Huge bay windows looking out over a jungle. The man behind the desk was middle aged and smoking a huge cigar. All bosses smoke big cigars. Spencer was pushed forward until he was about five foot in front of the desk.

"So you are the FBI agent. I was expecting something – I don't know – bigger. You don't look like FBI."

"I'm not."

A smack around the back of his head made him take a step to the side to stop himself falling.

"No one told you to open your mouth. You came to us. You trespassed on our land. You will do what you are told. Understand?"

He put his hand to the side of his head and nodded.

"Good. Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid. Quite a mouthful. In more ways than one I have been told. You are going to be useful to me." he looked over to someone standing at the side of the room. "Give him a drink. He looks thirsty." Looking back at Reid. "You are thirsty aren't you?"

Reid just looked at the man and got a smack on the back of his head for his silence. It knocked him down to his knees. He put his hands out onto the floor and looked up at the man who just hit him. "What – what w was that f for?"

"Answer him – you scum. The boss asked if you are thirsty."

He could feel a trickle of blood running down the back of his neck. "Yes – yes I am thirsty."

Someone pulled him back up to his feet and put a tumbler of water into his hands.

"Bottoms up Spencer Reid."

He looked into the water and then up to the man behind the desk.

The room span. Obviously the drink was drugged. Why else would they bother to give it to him? He could feel his legs giving way under him and someone catching him under the arms. Was that laughter he could hear? Reid closed his eyes to try to stop the spinning sensation as they dragged him over to a large padded chair and dumped him unceremoniously into the thick depths.

"Spencer - I know you wont be able to respond very well – and so you will listen to me. I will find who you are here with – and they won't be as lucky as you. You I am going to keep. You will be useful – if not for the job then for to keep some of my boys happy."

Reid just sat and listened – unable to respond as the drugs made their way through his blood and too his already confused mind.

-o-o-o-

The first Aaron knew that something was wrong was when Rosa screamed.

As he turned from their sleeping place under a tree something smacked him on the back of the head. He saw stars as he rolled and attempted to get to his feet.

"Aaron help me!" He could hear her screams. Oh god they had Rosa. Aaron tried to orientate himself and got to his feet to face the attackers, but something hard to the back of his legs sent him back to the sand again.

Rosa's screams turned from little girl cries suddenly to something bestial. A man screamed and Rosa howled. Hotch started to crawl towards her when something wrapped around his neck. For a short while he tried to fight it off, but he was so weakened by the events over the past two days that there wasn't much left to give. He heard how Rosa's screams and yells suddenly stopped and the panic in his heart that he had let something happen to Floyd's little girl sent him in a flying rage. The pistol whipping across the back of his head sent him face first into the floor where he lay still. He could feel them kicking him. He could feel the fists coming down and catching him on the ear and the side of his jaw. He could feel the kicks in the ribs – but none of this mattered if Rosa was dead.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 Wonderful Entertainment

Wonderful Entertainment

_He is not a lover who does not love forever__: - Unknown_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He sat and listened to this man. All he managed to do was the occasional licking of the lips and a blink. He could hear the words but they didn't make a whole lot of sense. His mind was too confused by every thing which had happened in the past few months and now the drugs running through him totally incapacitated his body as well as his mind.

Hands reached down and pulled him to his feet. He stood and still stared at the man talking to him. Gently – surprisingly – he was lead from the room and back down the corridor. This time he was taken to a different place. Like a small motel room. A bed with a bathroom in a cramped space. He was taken to the bed and made to lay down.

In the back of his mind he knew what was going to happen now and in this drugged state he would be completely unable to respond to it. Either in a good or bad way. In any way he suspected – but it didn't happen. They left him sprawled on his front and they left the room. Locking it behind him.

He rolled over onto his back and just lay there. Spencer had no idea what was going on. Why had they given him somewhere better to live? How did they know who he was?

Where the hell was Hotch? Had he got away? Was he bringing help?

He had no idea how long he just lay there for. There didn't seem to be any strength in him limbs to do anything. He turned his head and looked around the room, but it was nothing very exciting. He felt sick. Whether from the drugs or lack of food and water or from the much he had stubbornly drunk he didn't know but if he stayed where he was he thought he would spew all over the bed and this might be the one good thing about all of this. A bed. A bed that didn't stink of cigarettes and man sweat. He was almost shocked at that thought! He loved Floyd's smell but the smell of washing powder was good too. He rolled off the bed and onto the floor and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

There was a dim light flickering in this most gross bathroom he had ever seen. Just looking at the gold tap fittings and the coloured tiles made him want to vomit. He closed his eyes and crawled to the toilet.

Spencer fell asleep holding the toilet bowl with his chin resting on the rim.

-o-o-o-

He woke up in a room tied to a chair in a manner similar the Spencer had been. He too was surrounded by a circle of people in a mix of attire. Some smart and some casual.

As soon as his eyes opened the questions began. Or more like the barrage of words.

"We know who you are – what we don't know is why you are here. Obviously some kind of failed mission. The child is a mystery though. What does that demon hells spawn have to do with the FBI? This puzzles me. I can only assume that she was – yes was – being protected by you which is why you didn't come looking for Spencer."

At the mention of Reid's name Hotch looked over at the man. His head pounding so hard it was making his eyes water.

"Tell me then – why did you not come looking for him? No love lost there I don't think, but no reason to abandon him to the natives – anything could have happened. Who is the little girl? She is screaming for her daddy. I told her to shut her mouth but she is a noisy little bitch isn't she?"

He walked closer to Aaron. I will find out – and when I know what is going on here and why you are here I will arrange something special for you. I don't tolerate trespassers. I definitely don't tolerate liars. Spencer found that out – pretty soon. So – I am going to give you time to think on it. Decide what you want to tell me. I need to know the name of the boat you were on. When the storm hit, and how many were on board." He turned to Larry. "Something short and sweet. Won't need him out for too long."

Hotch still stayed silent but all sorts of outcomes were racing through his mind. They said they knew who he was? How could they?

"Good night for now Aaron. Chat again later." He looked over at the man who had used his name. How did they know his name? He doubted Rosa would tell them anything useful. The needle entered the side of Hotch's neck. He turned his head to say something but it was too late he slumped forwards into his bonds.

-o-o-o-

"Get up off the floor." Someone was pulling the back of Reid's happy shirt.

"L let go of me!" Spencer really wasn't in the mood for these games right now.

"Get in the shower and wash. You stink. Have a shave and do something with you hair – either cut it or tie it back. There is a change of clothing on the bed. You have ten minutes. I will wait. Get a move on."

He pulled off the clothes it seemed he had only just been given and ran a hand over his chin. At least three day's growth. He was beginning to lost count of the days now. Standing under the hot shower was bliss. He tipped his head back with his eyes closed and felt the water getting rid of the filth which was sticking to his skin. When the hand touched him on the shoulder he jumped and let out a small sound of surprise.

"You took too long so I came to have a look. I liked what I saw. The boss made a good choice wanting to keep you here."

Reid tried to turn around to face the attacker, but the man was bigger and more experienced in these matters than Reid. His body was pushed against the gaudy tiles of the shower unit as hands started to probe him. There were two ways he could go. Fight for his dignity and get hurt then raped, or he could just let him do what he wanted. The latter seeming to be the more sensible. Again Floyd's training coming to the fore. His fight or flight mechanism was no longer there, it had been eroded over the years. He did however make the experience as uninteresting for the goon as he could. He remained silent and still throughout the ordeal. When the man finally finished with him, Reid turned to him. "I need a shave." His voice empty of emotion now – just another bit of abuse to add to all of the others. In the grand scheme of things this was nothing.

The electric razor was slapped into his hand as the man walked off to get his own clothing back on again. "Get a move on. We don't need to be late for this."

The temptation to shave his head right them was quite high. He held his wet locks in his hand and looked at the tired face looking back at him and then put the razor to his chin.

The man who had molested him in the shower stood holding out clean clothes. Reid stood looking at him with a towel wrapped tightly around him.

"Get dressed. Move it. Don't be shy. Just drop the damned towel and get dressed."

Spencer snatched the items from the man's hand and padded back to the bathroom. There were some things he would never do and being comfortable standing naked in front of a stranger was one of them.

He had boxers. He had a pair of black trousers which had been rolled up to mid shin length. There was a short sleeved white shirt and there was a pair of brown leather sandals. When he re-emerged the guy grinned at him. "Fine – a very fine specimen. Come with me I will get you something to keep your hair back with."

"I –I'm meant to keep my eye c c covered."

"What?"

"It's – it's damaged. Very s s sensitive to light. I need to keep it covered."

"The one with the scar?"

A nod.

"I'll get you something. Follow me."

He was taken back to the big fancy room. Someone gave him a hair tie which he used with slightly shaking hands. Someone else passed him an eyepatch.

"Thank you." No point in antagonising these people. He needed to know what they wanted from him. He stood again in front of the desk at a distance of five foot.

"Hello again Spencer." The man didn't look up at him. "You look better now than you did earlier. Have you eaten yet? Care to join me?"

"I – I'm sorry sir, but I am having a problem k k keeping my food down."

"You are too thin."

He wrapped his arms around him. He didn't think he was too thin – why did people always say that? "Sorry." Spencer looked down at the floor.

"I am going to make a deal with you Spencer. You know I haven't hurt you don't you. I have given you somewhere to sleep. I have offered to let you dine with me. I have permitted you to shower and shave all at my expense. I have asked for nothing in return." Reid kept looking at the floor. "You will do something for me to show your gratitude." Now he glanced up. "I have other guests with me tonight. A child and a man. I will bring one of them in soon. I am asking you to do something for me though. You will not talk to him. You will not even look at him. Do you understand? You will avert your eyes. If you don't do what I ask, Freddy here." He indicated a big guy with a big gun. "Freddy come over here will you? – Freddy here will go and splatter little Rosa's brains over the cell I have her in right now. No second chances here Spencer. I need to know you will do what I say – Larry give him a drink and a seat. The one he was in earlier. He looked good in that."

"N no!" Reid burst out. "No. I won't lie for you."

"I'm not asking you to be a liar Spence. I am telling you to keep your mouth shut and to not look at the guest. I think he needs some help Larry."

Again Reid was dragged to the chair and a drink put in his hand. "Drink up Spencer." Reid took the tumbler and held it in shaking hands. "You see this gun here Spencer? Well this is going to be sitting behind the back of this chair you are sitting in here. One false move and I remove your brains with it. You listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Then drink up and remember keep your mouth shut and your eyes averted."

"I'm not thirsty." He rested the drink on the arm of the chair.

"I didn't ask if you were. I said drink up. Now. Before I make you and it won't be via your mouth pretty boy."

Trembling hands put the edge of the tumbler to his lips as he felt the pressure of something pushing into the back of his head.

-o-o-o-

They walked their patrol. Four men in shorts and bright shirts. They stopped and looked down the pebbly incline towards the white sand and the small waves lapping the shore.

"What the hell is that?" Arnie pulled up his rifle and looked down the scope at the thing half in the water. "Looks like a body." He lowered the rifle and frowned. "Best go take a look."

The four men walked slowly down towards the object which was washed up on the shore. One of them pulled a two way radio off his belt and started talking to someone about what they were doing. They stood next to it. Definitely a body. It was laying on it's front only partially dressed. The skin was almost pure white, but it didn't smell.

"Not been dead long."

A big kick sent the person over onto his back.

"Hell I hate it when they still have their eyes open." He bent down to close the man's eyes.

Floyd blinked.

"Fuck – shit – it's alive!"

He jumped back out of the way and pointed a gun at Floyd's head.

"Oh please – do I look like I am going to attack you?" He muttered. Again his hands went to the thing constricting his neck.

"Shut the fuck up!" And the gun butt to his forehead sent Floyd back into the land of sleep.

-o-o-o-

Aaron was brought in to stand in front of the boss. He was still wearing just his pyjama bottoms. His face was bruised and he had a smear of blood under his nose. At some point his lip had been split. The marks from where something had been around his neck were evident. He stood staring at the man behind the desk.

"Good day Aaron. Nice of you to join us. Are you enjoying your stay?"

No response.

"You are going to be very useful to me. I thought I had hit the jackpot with the other one, but he is just small fry compared to the great Aaron Hotchner. SSA Aaron Hotchner. Yes a very fine catch."

Hotch's stomach did an involuntary lurch at the idea that they knew who he was.

"How's the wife Aaron? Your son. Jack – how is he? Was he on the boat with you? NO no silly me – you aren't permitted that sort of access to him are you? Such a shame when you cant abandon your real friends to protect a child which isn't yours, but your own child you hardly ever see. Why is that?"

Stone silence.

"Don't worry about not saying anything. I have all the information I need from Spencer. He was very willing to tell all. Weren't you Spencer?"

Aaron turned to where the boss was looking. Spencer sat in a big over stuffed chair a half drunk tumbler of what looked to be whiskey in his hand. Reid looked away. He looked down and then to the side. He could feel the gun pressing into the back of the chair. He could feel the drink pulling his mind away from what was going on. If he had wanted to respond he wouldn't have been able to. He could hardly lift his head – but the thought of Aaron looking at him made his stomach twist. Had he said things about Hotch which he shouldn't have? Had he let them drug him so he would talk? He didn't know anymore. He knew he had failed. He tried to lift his head to look at Hotch. To tell him sorry, but Aaron had turned back to the boss and was looking at him with cold angry eyes.

"Well Hotchner you will be returned to your room now. Tomorrow I am hoping you will be going on a trip and making me a lot of money." He lit up a cigar. "Take him away and clean him up. I want him to look like a damned federal agent, not some beach bum."

They took Hotch by the arms and lead him from the room. He took a last look at Reid has he went, but only got a side view of the face. The eyepatch and the scar – Hotch really wondered if Spencer had cracked and told them. That didn't look like the Spencer he knew.

As Aaron was taken away another man entered. He walked over to Larry and talked quietly – who then walked over to the boss and talked in equally quiet tones. The boss nodded.

"Bring him in! I have been looking forward to this. Spencer – you can look now. I want you to see this."

The doors swung open and two men dragged Floyd in by his arms. They dumped him on the floor in the middle of the room. Spencer looked at him. He looked dead but the slow rise and fall of the shoulders let him see he wasn't.

They pulled him over onto his back for the boss to see their fine catch. "He was on the beach. Thought he was dead."

Reid pushed forwards with his arms and fell to the floor. Larry was ready to leap forward and stick a round in his head but the boss put up a hand.

"Seems like Spencer here knows this person." He walked around the desk and put a foot on Reid's back stopping his forward crawl. "You know this bit of driftwood Spencer? This wouldn't by any chance be 'daddy' would it?"

"P please let me see him."

"You have a bit more life in you now you have seen him, a lot more than with Hotchner. This is interesting. I would like to see where this goes. I want these two put together. Very interested in this 'friendship'." He walked over to Floyd. "You don't look too well. Had a rough few days have you boy?"

"Screw you." He spat sand out of his mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry ppls...I have been having a rough few days...weeks...months...sorry if this chapter is a bit screwy. Pb -xoxox-**


	6. Chapter 6 All the Added Extras

All the Added Extras

_Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath: - __Eve Glicksman _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: Slight slash alert.**

* * *

He lay on the bed still not really knowing what the hell was going on. He could see Floyd laying on the floor where he had been dragged and dumped. He wasn't moving but again Reid could see the rise and fall of his shoulders.

"Floyd." He saw a hand move in response. Spencer wriggled off the side of the bed and crawled over to Floyd. He was on his side with his back to Spencer so he just lay down behind him and put his arms around him. "I didn't know if you would make it back this time."

"Spence – I need you to do something for me." His voice sounded rough and tired. "I need a small knife or a pair of scissors."

"What for?" Spencer ran his long fingers over Floyd's chest.

"Doesn't matter why. Just do it." A hand moved up and held onto Spencer's. "Not now babes I need a blade of some sort."

"I don't think I can walk."

"Try."

"Floyd." His hand moving over the chest again.

"I told you not to do that. Just get me something sharp."

Reid moved his hand away and chewed on his bottom lip for a while. "You know I thought you were dead. We all did."

"Great – now you know better. Go do what I asked."

-o-o-o-

In a small room with a bathroom:

Hotch was told – as was Spencer earlier – to shower and shave. He stood under the warm water and wondered what the hell was going on. He found it hard to believe that Reid would have told these people anything, but Spencer had been acting like a spoiled child recently. His whole persona had changed from that young man he knew from the BAU. He no longer knew what was going on in his mind. He had stopped his fact spouting, almost as though that part of him had gone. If that had gone what had it been replaced by? This betrayal – again. First time back in the cave and now again. Was this pay back because he still thought it had been him attacking him back at the motel? Surely he must know by now it wasn't him. So if it wasn't Reid who told them all of this who could it have been? Rosa? How much did Rosa know? Or maybe Floyd? Had he been rescued and brought here?

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him self. There was a small razor on the side of the wash basin. He gave himself a quick shave as his skin slowly dried. The clothes he had been given were laying over the bed.

A crisp white shirt. A pair of suit black trousers with a belt and suspenders. He picked these up and frowned. There was a plain black tie and a pair of silver cufflinks in the shape of small silver balls. The shoes were smart and well polished. There was no jacket though, which he thought was curious. He felt like a nineteen thirties gangster rather than a captive FBI agent.

Five men came to get him. Five men with guns out. Five men he had no chance of over powering.

"What's going on here? Can I talk to the gentleman I spoke to earlier?"

No one answered him. They took him down the corridor in a different direction. There were door on either side much like in a corridor of a hotel only these doors didn't have numbers on them. They had names.

He saw – 'Mikey'

He saw – 'Angelo'

He saw – 'Lu'

He saw – 'Flanders and Reid.'

This one was the one which twisted his stomach into knots. Floyd was here. He was here with Spencer and Spencer was probably being manipulated by him. It put more questions in his mind though. How did Floyd get here and was it him or Reid who had given up information. He really didn't see either of the buckling under duress of questioning. Reid was too strong to let that happen and Floyd too stubborn. Therefore the information had been given up voluntarily and the only person he felt would have done that to him would have been Reid. Normally not, but in the state of mind he had been in recently.

Hotch tried not to show the pain he was feeling and kept walking on. He was sure he had been brought this way so he could see the names on the doors. He dug his fingernails into the palm of his hands and bit down on his bottom lip. He had once again failed Spencer. Abandoned him and now whatever was going on now was payment for that.

Aaron also had in mind that he was still suffering the after effects of the piracy and the aftermath. He was hoping that his opinion of what went down here would change when he could think straight.

Out into the open. He was standing looking at a helipad and on it a helicopter with the blades slowly going around in a lazy 'whump whump'. Aaron was pulled to a stop and told to stand still and keep his mouth shut.

He squinted into the sun and put his hands in his trouser pockets.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner?" A voice off to his side. He turned to see who it was. An average unassuming looking man in an expensive suit. "Very nice to meet you Agent Hotchner. You will be coming with me for a ride on my personal chopper. She is a beauty isn't she?"

"Sorry – going where?" He put a hand up to his eyes so he didn't have to squint.

"I traded. You are mine now. Hop to it Agent Hotchner. We have to go now."

"Traded me?" He turned on the spot trying to see the man he had talked to earlier, but there was just a few goons with guns – one of them jabbed Aaron on the arm with the barrel of this pistol.

"Get on the chopper – you are good to me dead or alive. So you know it just makes it easier if I don't have to drag a corpse. Move it."

Hotch walked slowly towards the helicopter. The down draught blew his hair around and made the fabric of his shirt ripple. He stood at the door of the craft and looked back towards where he knew Spencer was. Again he bit down on his bottom lip. This was the final betrayal. This Hotchner wouldn't be forgetting in a hurry.

-o-o-o-

He moved slowly away from Floyd who was obviously not in a good mood and crawled to the door. He put his hand onto the painted wood and pulled himself up to stand.

"Babes." Reid turned slowly to look at him. "I like you dressed like that. Do that more often."

Reid smiled a tight grin back at him. "I'll see what I can do." He turned the door handle and to his surprise the door opened. He thought he was going to have to hammer on the door for someone. He carefully opened the door and poked his head out. The guard outside was grinning at him.

"Can I help you?"

"A pair of scissors?"

"What for?"

Reid shrugged. "He just asked me to get scissors."

"Get back in the room. I will see what I can do for you."

Reid took a step back and let the door close gently. "They are getting something." He returned to Floyd and knelt on the floor next to him. "What happened. When you went in the sea. What happened?"

"I guess I just floated around and mended – can't really remember much." Floyd put his hands up to his neck again.

"What's wrong with your neck?" Spencer pulled Floyd's pale hands out of the way. They felt strangely soft but now he could see the wire cutting through his throat. "Floyd – does that hurt?"

"Like someone is sawing my head off. You got those scissors yet?"

"Er no. I will see if they are coming yet." He crawled back to the door and again pulled himself up and was about to turn the handle when the door suddenly swung open. It hit Spencer square in the face and sent him stumbling back down to his knees.

"Who needed scissors?" A big goon accompanied by a few others with guns.

Floyd put his hand out. "Me."

The big guy stepped forwards with a small pair of silver scissors in his hand and dropped them to the floor in front of him.

"Be quick."

Floyd picked them and smiled. He put them to the wire around his neck and snipped. He then moved his fingers around to where the skin had over grown the wire and started to slice through the newly formed white flesh. The guards just stared as the stranger who had been found half dead on the beach hacked at his neck slowly pulling bits of fishing line out of his neck. The process took about ten minutes. Ten minutes of squirting blood and horrified faces. Reid sat next to him watching, but he had seen far worse. This was revolting and stomach churning but it was also Floyd.

When he had finished he tossed the scissors aside. They were covered in blood and lumps of white skin. He looked up at the white faces guards.

"Thanks for that. You can stop gawping now and piss off."

Once they were alone again Floyd pushed himself up off the floor and stumbled to the bed. He curled up and closed his eyes. Spencer knelt on the floor and watched him for a while. He didn't seem to be healing very well and it bothered him. He should be virtually better by now. He did a big swallow and moved over onto the bed. Floyd had his back to him again and so Spencer wrapped his arm around him gently.

"Don't Spence. Just don't ok?"

Reid moved his hand away again. "S sorry." He rolled over onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Not now Spence. I need to rest. Give me half hour then we can talk this shit over."

Spencer moved the edge of the bed and turned to look at the pale skin on Floyd's back.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something fun they had done.

-o-o-o-

"Spence. Wake up."

He opened his eyes to see Floyd looking at him from about two inches away.

"Hey!" A small smile

"Shower time. I want to get all this shit washed off me. How do you get clothes around here?" Floyd pushed Spencer so he was on his back and straddled him across his hips. "I can't go around dressed like this." He started to unbutton Spencer's white shirt. Floyd leaned down and planted little kisses and gave little nibbles to Reid's chest. "Stand up. Let me strip you properly."

He stood with his shirt undone next to the bed. Floyd still had the sarong thing wrapped around him. He pulled the shirt down off Reid's shoulders then hooked his thumbs over the front of his waistband pulling him close.

Floyd's mouth covered every inch of Spencer's exposed flesh. He kissed his face and neck. He ran his tongue over his lips and teeth. He nibbled gently along his jawline. He slowly turned Spencer on the spot so he could kiss and lick at the back of his neck. He inhaled the scent in his hair and along his shoulders and he grinned.

Spencer just stood with his hands at his side and let Floyd indulge himself. From behind Floyd undid the button on the top of Reid's trousers and pulled down the zip carefully. He pulled them down kissing the flesh they exposed on the way down. Down his back moving down his hands holding onto Reid's thighs as he lowered himself down to his knees and turned Reid to face him.

"Shower." Floyd stood up and gave Reid a quick peck on the lips. "I want you in the shower. Now."

Reid kicked off his sandals and dragged the trousers off his feet and made his way to the shower with Floyd.

Floyd had removed his sarong now and stood under the warm water.

He was grinning

Spencer smiled back a little bit worried now.

Floyd put his hand out and Reid stepped into the warm water with him. He directed Spencer to the corner of the shower and buried his face in the back of his neck.

"You know I would do anything for you don't you Spence."

"Yu hu."

"You know I would die for you – if I could - I would – you now that don't you?"

"Yes Floyd I know that."

"You know I need you more than I need anything don't you Spence?"

"Yes."

"Babes – show me." Floyd's hands were wandering all over Spencer's wet skin.

"Show you what?"

"Show me how he screwed you."

Suddenly the gentle hands were pinching and turning Spencer to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I could smell him on you. I knew you had someone. I just didn't know where. I can smell him in your hair. I can taste him on your skin Spence. Did you really think a bit of soap would hide it from me?"

"Christ Floyd he raped me!"

"Don't you fucking lie to me Spence. I can smell him here in the shower. You didn't fight him did you? You just let him have you. Show me. Take me the way he took you. I want to feel what was so fucking wonderful about it that you actually bloody well enjoyed being raped."

"It wasn't – gee Floyd – what do you think I am?"

"Come on babes. Give it to sweets…I am waiting. Standing or sitting – how do you want me? On my back? Come on Spence – educate me!"

"I'm not going to listen to this." Reid started to push by Floyd to get out of the shower but his arm was grabbed and he was spun around to face Floyd.

"I told you I would die for you. I would do anything for you and you do this to me the minute you think I'm not looking?"

"I didn't do anything! I was showering and got molested. I didn't fight back is all. Damnit Floyd you taught me not to fight back and when I go by your rules you still blame me for what happens. I can't please you. What do you want from me? Something to blame for everything? Something to hit? Something to screw? What is it you want?!"

"This – I want this."

"What?!" Reid started pushing Floyd away from him but a hand on the back of his neck was pulling him closer.

"This – babes - this is what I want. Something with a bit of life in it still."

Floyd's lips were brushing on Spencer's breathing his breath into Spencer's mouth.

"Now be a good boy and give me what you got earlier."

* * *


	7. Chapter 7 Fantastic for the Whole Family

Fantastic for the Whole Family 

_Anyone who hasn't experienced the ecstasy of betrayal knows nothing about ecstasy at all: - __Jeab Genet _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: Sorry slightly shorter chapter today due to all the other stuff going on!!**

* * *

He sat on the edge of the bed looking at Floyd who again had his back to him laying on his side.

Spencer moved closer but didn't touch him. He was still far too pale.

"What's going on Floyd?"

"Nothing is going on."

Reid got a bit closer but still didn't touch. "I'm a genius. I was a profiler."

"That's a load of crock Spence. You cant profile me."

He put a hand on Floyd's shoulder. "I know – I'm not trying to. I need you to tell me what's wrong. You are not healing properly. You are sleeping. You have cut back on your smokes and snort and your nosebleeds are getting worse."

"Observant little bunny aren't you." Floyd rolled over to face Spencer who in turn removed his hand. "It's a long story Spence and I really don't have the energy to go into it all right now." He ran a finger down Reid's nose. "I'm tired Spence."

"There must be something I can do. I was under the impression before that the snort gave you the nosebleeds and the smokes helped to stop them. That's not the case is it?"

"Well I have neither of those things on me right now. You could go see if you can cadge a fag off someone for me." Reid stood up and pulled his clothes back on again. Once dressed he walked to Floyd's side of the bed and leaned down giving him a soft kiss on the lips. A hand behind his head held him there for a lip crushing, sucking, biting kiss. When Spencer stood up again his cheeks blushed pink. "Get yourself some lip balm Spence."

Reid stood and frowned. "I hardly think they are going to have a little shop down there Floyd. We are being held here. I was beaten drugged and raped. I really don't think they are going to be giving me lip balm and cigarettes." He turned and started to walk to the door licking his slightly chapped lips.

"Where is Rosa?" Spencer stopped and turned slowly.

"I don't know. She was with Hotch but when I saw Hotch he was alone."

"Well find out then and get me something to wear – and food – you need to eat."

He turned to walk to the door again. "I don't need to eat. I am fine."

A pillow hit him on the back of the head. "Spence – you will get ill. You need to eat."

He put his hand on the door handle and turned it. The door opened inwards. He stepped out into an empty corridor. One way seemed to lead out into the open. The other way deeper into the complex. He stood and looked around for a while and then put his back to the outside and started to walk further into the building. The end of the corridor opened up into what looked to be a day room. There were chairs around the edge and a counter with plates and bowls of food. A few people sat at tables around the edge. There was a coffee machine and someone wandering around with a cloth wiping down the tables. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"How is my favourite agent today?" He turned to see the guy he had played games with in the shower.

"P please don't touch me." Spencer stood back from him. The last thing he wanted was for Floyd to think something was going on.

"What's wrong pretty boy? You didn't say 'no' to me earlier. Not good enough for you?" Both hands on Spencer's chest he started to push him back towards the counter with the food.

"Don't – don't touch me!" Spencer swiped the man's hands out of the way.

One of his wrists was grabbed and twisted back as the guy stepped in closer. Spencer swung for him cracking him on the jaw. The man made an 'ug' sound but it didn't slow him down. An upper cut under Reid's chin sent him crashing back against the counter. As he steadied himself the man came in again. Reid again attempted to get a hit in first but was just brushed away as he took a hit in the kidneys. Reid doubled up and got the obligatory knee in the face.

A hand in his hair pulled him upright and now there was a small jeering crowd egging the guy on. Someone grabbed Spencer's arms before he could hit out again.

"Get off me!" He wriggled and squirmed under the weight of the man on him. He could feel hands, more than one set, touching him through his clothing. "Stop it! Stop please stop!" His voice was lower now. There was no escape but this time he was going to fight it. Now he could feel the hands sliding down between his skin and his trousers. Someone else was unbuttoning his shirt.

"He told you to get off. So get off." The voice came from the doorway. They turned to see who had spoken and what they saw made them grin. Another victim. The one from the beach.

They saw a man of average height and a slim build. His dark hair was rough dried and messy at about shoulder length. He had it tucked behind his ears. His skin was almost pure white and his eyes were dark. He was dressed in a tatty ripped sarong.

As soon as they distracted by them Spencer started to pull his clothing back together. The small crowd laughed at the new comer and turned their backs on him. They took to Spencer with renewed vigour. They managed to rip his shirt off him before the first scream and the first spray of blood. As a couple of them kept up their attack on Spencer, Floyd ripped into the others.

Without so many people on him Reid was able to defend himself better but he was still not a match for the thugs who with fists and kicks soon had Spencer curled up in a ball on the floor.

The gunshots into the ceiling stopped everything. Even Floyd hesitated and crawled to Spencer.

"What the hell is going on here?" The voice of one of the head goons. "Are you causing trouble for our distinguished guests? What in hells name do you think you are doing? Are those idiots dead because you creeps cant keep your dicks in your pants?"

Floyd put and hand on Spencer. "Get up off the floor Spence. Show these people you have a backbone." Reid put a hand on Floyd's arm and pulled himself up off the floor. He pulled his shirt back around him and stood with his arms wrapped around him.

"You two – get over here." Indicating Reid and Flanders. Floyd wiped some of the blood off his face with his forearm and walked over to the new arrivals. Spencer less confidently followed. Expecting anytime a slap around the back of the head.

The guy turned to Floyd. "There is a change of clothing in your room. Is there anything else you would like?"

"Fags. I need something to smoke and something to drink." He grabbed Spencer by the arm and walked back down the corridor. He muttered at Reid. "Just keep walking babes."

"Try calling them smokes. They won't necessarily know what you are asking for."

"Either version will do. Walk faster."

They entered the room together. Floyd slammed the door shut with his foot and stood looking at Spencer. "Did they hurt you?"

"No – it was totally humiliating but no – well yes it hurt – but nothing compared with – well – other times."

"Go wash. I can smell him on you again." Floyd dragged Reid to the bathroom by his arm. "Hurry up."

When he returned he looked at the pile of clothes on the bed. Fresh clothing for Spencer. Another white crisp cotton shirt and a change of underwear and trousers.

For Floyd – a white vest and a pair of knee length floral shorts. There was also a pair of red flip flops to match the shorts. He raised an eyebrow. He pulled the vest on over his head with a frown. There were boxers which he dragged on and then he pulled on the shorts. He was sliding his feet into the flip flops when Spencer walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head.

He stopped dead in his tracks looking at Floyd.

"You just don't need to be saying anything Spence."

He slowly shook his head making the towel slip forward and cover his eyes. When he pulled it off he was looking again at Floyd who was standing with a big grin on his face.

"I wasn't going to say a thing. Really I wasn't, but if I was it would be to comment on how whatever you wear you look rather nice."

"Rather nice. Is that all?" Hands on hips.

"Are those shorts held up by elastic?" Spencer was now trying to hide a laugh.

"Just you try and find out. I dare you." Fighting stance and a grin.

-o-o-o-

Aaron stood in front of a group of men. They held up photographs and compared them to the man standing in front of them.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner – you are going to be very useful. A fine trade indeed. Come this way. Let me escort you to your quarters."

They lead him down some metal steps in the floor of what seemed to be the roof of a building. Through a door and then along to a fire exit. He was then taken in silence down three flights of stairs to what looked to be an office complex undergoing refurbishment. They escorted him to the men's room and asked him to sit on the floor next to the wash basins.

Here they cuffed him. One hand and one foot to the pipe going under the basins.

"Struggle all you want Agent Hotchner, but they are quite secure. All you will manage to do is get hot and sweaty." He man put a bottle of water next to him. "I don't want you getting ill. Don't worry we will look after you."

Aaron didn't talk to them. He tried not to look at them. He needed to think what was going on here. He had been traded for what reason and for what? Had Spencer told them what they wanted to know? Had it been Floyd? What had happened to Rosa? What will happen to Reid now he is there with Floyd? He really wanted to believe this had nothing to do with Reid but the more he thought of it the more it seemed it had been him. Sitting in the chair like an honoured guest. Drinking whiskey and unable to look at him. Let alone make eye contact with him. All the signs of a guilty person. This was unforgivable. Selling someone for your own hide. Reid knew better than that. He should have known better than that – but his recent behaviour all lead Aaron to finally fall on the same answer.

Reid had sold him out.

-o-o-o-

The sat on the bed and watched a bad television show and ate slices of ham and salty crackers.

"What is this place?"

Floyd picked some food out from between his teeth. "Don't know. But – they seem to think you are of value. Did you do something?"

Reid shook his head. "No, but they knew who I was. They found out who I was. They knew everything."

"I expect they have a computer tech."

A nod. "They knew all about Hotch too. They made it look like I had told them."

"Maybe you did. You said they drugged you."

Spencer put down his cracker and turned to Floyd. "You know I would never do a thing like that."

Still picking at his teeth. "Under the effects of drugs you do all sorts of weird things Spence. I've seen you do things you wouldn't normally do."

"I wouldn't have." He picked his cracker up again.

"How can you be sure of that? They are keeping you for a reason Spence. They even gave you clothes with a belt and leather sandals. You are worth something to them."

He put the cracker down again. "I would remember something like that. It goes against everything Floyd – you know that."

A shrug. "You've done worse under the influence. Done things you regretted afterwards. Filthy perverted things." A frown.

"I wouldn't have done that." Taking a swig of water from a sports bottle.

"You got him stoned for less."

"That wasn't for less – that was for you!" Reid stood up head swimming.

"Then you did lie. You lied for me and got Hotchner stoned? He is telling the truth?"

Reid stalked to the bathroom. "Stop putting words into my mouth Floyd." A hand on the wall to keep his balance. "Don't drink the w….." He slid slowly down to his knees and then onto his face.

Floyd picked up Reid's water and inhaled. Then he looked over at the still Spencer.

"Spence?" He walked over to Reid and then knelt down next to him. "Spence? Are you asleep babes?"

A big grin spread over Floyd's face as he turned Spencer over onto his back. "This is how is should be."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 En Suite Bathroom

En Suite Bathroom

_Erotic sensations tingle my spine, a dead body lying next to mine. Smooth blue black lips, I start salivating while we kiss: - Slayer, 213_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: I am completely knackered. Please excuse typos etc...my brain wont permit me not to post.**

* * *

As his hands started their slow and careful exploration of Spencer the door behind him swung open.

"Get up off the floor. We need him."

Floyd turned to look at the armed men standing behind him. "Need him?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get him back again. For now he is needed."

Floyd crouched on the floor next to Reid. "Needed for what? You're not taking him anywhere without me."

"Look mister – I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but I saw the mess you made in the rec room. I'm not here to cause trouble I am doing my job. I was told to get Reid and if you tried to stop up then we could – well – you can use your imagination I think."

Floyd moved and stood with a foot either side of Spencer's sleeping shoulders. "You're not taking him anywhere."

Someone grabbed Spencer's ankles. As Floyd moved forward to stop them something hit him in the chest with a soft 'fwuck'. He stopped and looked down at his chest. When he looked up he was caught in the cheek. As his knees gave way under him another small red dart hit the side of his neck.

-o-o-o-

Spencer awoke sitting in the comfy chair in the big room. His head was thumping and his eyes hurt. He tried to lift his hands to rub his eyes. The one covered was particularly sore, but his arms seemed to weigh too much for him to lift. He had a quick look to check that he was still fully dressed – which he was – and then took a slow look around him.

It was the same old lot standing there smoking and drinking and looking at him.

"A drink Dr Reid?" A tumbler was handed out to him.

He licked his lips and was reminded what Floyd had said about the lip balm. They were sore and cracked but he shook his head. He really thought he would give drinking anything they gave him a miss.

"A coffee?" A large beaker of steaming hot coffee was offered. The sweet smell wafted up his little nose and brought moisture into his mouth. A slow nod and they were placing the drink into his hand. He had no intention of drinking it but he wanted it there to hold and to smell.

"Are you comfortable Dr Reid?" The voice belonged to a very tall white haired man with a criss cross of scars over his face. "My name is Aidan. I am here to talk to you and for you to talk to me." He pulled up a stool and sat in front of Reid's chair.

Reid wriggled his feet closer to the chair away from this man sitting looking very serious.

"Tell me all you know about Floyd."

Spencer looked up at him. "What? – no."

"Oh dear – I was hoping you would give me a better answer than that Spencer. You are a very very good asset to us. We are very pleased you have joined us, but you need to learn to open up a bit more. Trust us Spencer.

"I am not going to give you information on my friends. I am sorry – I am not going to be the asset you thought I would be." He moved to put the coffee down somewhere. He was so tired of being pushed around. Now he put his feet to the floor and tried to stand up, but there didn't seem to be any strength left in him. "You can't make me give you information." He swiped at the coffee and sent it flying across the room.

The slap he got across the face snapped his head to the side painfully and make his eyes water. A hand reached over and pulled the patch he had over his eye. The sudden glare made him flinch back and squint.

"What happened to your pretty face? Who did that to you?"

"I have no intention of holding a personal conversation with you."

"We are not really getting off on the right foot are we Spencer?"

"You are asking me to give you information on my friend."

"Your friend. Is that all he is to you?"

Slowly Spencer moved a hand up to shield the glare from his eye and chewed on his bottom lip. "You can't bait me. I won't give you any information."

"How long have you known him?"

Reid squinted at Aidan but said nothing.

"You will be surprised how much I already know."

"Then you won't be needing my input will you."

"How old is he?"

"You are wasting your time."

"Where is he from?"

Reid looked down at his lap and let his hands sit together and twist in his lap.

"So you do know where he is from."

"I didn't say that."

"What are you protecting him from?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You Spencer do know what I am talking about. Where does he get all his money from? Why is he still walking around a free man? He is more twisted than Jeffrey Dahmer and is known by the FBI and yet is out buying yachts and going on trips with the BAU team leader and his little – whatever you are and a child. What is his hold over everyone?"

Again Spencer licked his lips. He had no idea where Floyd got his money. He didn't know – he never asked – he was afraid of what the answer would be. Easier to shield yourself from it if you didn't know the whole story.

"I will start slowly Spencer. The yacht. She is moored in my dock. She was given to me as a gift. That is the sort of craft a millionaire would buy. Not a low scum rent boy. Not a prostitute. How many dicks his arse been home to? How many cocks has he had in that mouth he kisses you oh so sweetly with?"

Reid looked up at the man. "This wont – wont w work." But it _was_ working. His hands twisted with renewed vigour and he pulled his feet in as close as he could.

"He is dirt Spencer. He is nothing! You are a clever lad. You are a genius. Surely you can see how he is using you."

"No – this wont work." He moved his arms so he could hug himself tightly with them. Gently at first he started to pinch the skin where his fingers rested.

"You worked for the BAU. You had a good job. You had a car, a home a life. Tell me Spencer what do you have now? You depend on Floyd for everything. Nothing is yours. You are his little whore."

"Shut up."

"How can you go from being the youngest in the BAU – a profiler – a genius – to being Floyd's whore?"

"I told you to shut up – it's not like that!"

"Then explain it to me Spencer. I really want to know. The way I look at it – he walked into your life and ripped it apart. He abuses you he screws you and you enjoy it."

"I said it's not like that!"

"Then what is it like Spencer? Elucidate for me. Why don't you take this chance to get away from him? Work for us. Use your skills for us Spencer and be free of him. Pick you life back up and start a fresh. Here with us."

"I don't want to get away from him."

"But you could work for us. That man is by far the most evil animal I have ever heard of. Presenting his head to the FBI will get me brownie points."

"No."

"No what Spencer?"

"No I won't work for you. No I don't want to escape from Floyd. No I won't give you what you want."

"I think you will."

Spencer tried to pull himself deep back into the chair as Aidan stood up and smiled.

Reid watched the man turn slowly to talk to his men. "Is our next guest ready?" Spencer saw them nod just before he saw the blur of a fist impacting with his face. The world tipped sideways and went dark.

-o-o-o-

He was awake but unable to move. The darts sticking in his skin didn't hurt but the fury building up inside him was making his heart beat too fast. Floyd lay where he had fallen in a heap looking at the gap under the bed. They would pay for this. They wouldn't get away with this. What the hell where they doing with Spence?

He heard the door open and he saw legs of people and something being thrown on the bed. He could smell Spencer. He could smell something else – not fear – this was different somehow. Now someone was holding his feet and dragging him from the room. A quick glance managed to show him it was Spencer laying sprawled on the bed. Still he couldn't move or react to it. He just had to let them drag him like a bag of trash down to the room he had first been brought to.

A strong smell of sweet coffee. The smell of Spencer. Again that odd scent he couldn't quite get a fix on. It was confusing him. He was dragged to the middle of the room and then pulled up to sit on a big wooden chair. His arms were restrained to the armrests and his ankles strapped to the legs. Aidan stood in front of him.

"Floyd. I am sorry I cant treat you with the same courtesy I can Spencer but I think you are going to be a bit more trouble than he was. I don't want the drugs to wear off whilst we have our chat. You see you seem to react to chemicals in your own unique way don't you."

He stared at the man talking to him.

"Spencer and I came to an agreement. He is going to be very useful to us. I explained to him the asset he will be. I told him how Hotchner blames him for his particular predicament."

He pulled up the stool and sat in front of Floyd.

"Floyd Flanders Franks. It says you were born in Italy, but you weren't. Spencer told us you lied about that. We don't know why though. It also says you are thirty one but Spencer enlightened us there too and told us that you are a tad older than you admit to. You do seem to have done rather a lot in your short life. Let me get on with this though. You heal very quickly but recently you have been having problems with this. You can survive GSW to the head. You are a junky and a prostitute. Cut in when you feel Spencer hasn't been telling us everything."

The man put a hand on Floyd's knee. They locked eyes but Floyd remained silent. He did begin to grind his teeth.

"You have cannibalistic tendencies and worked with the BAU a few times? How many he wasn't clear on that – you were employed in the capacity of an expert in cannibalism. Still on the right track are we? I was told not to use hand cuffs on you Floyd. You can slip them. You need flexicuffs or these sorts of restraints. You can't get out of straight jackets. Interesting. Anything you want to change?"

"No."

"Good good. Spencer told us that he would like to use this opportunity to escape from you. He says you abuse him. He has given us a lot of information which we are going to find very useful."

"You are a liar."

"No Floyd. I'm not. Seriously. I want you to think about something. That freak right now has control over you. If he says so, I will remove you head and deliver it to Derek Morgan. He does just have to say the word. I want you to think. Are you worth more to me than he is? Are you more useful? You see I only want one of you. I don't want you two whores here together. One of you will stay. One of you will be delivered in bits to Quantico."

Aidan stood up.

"You really think your pathetic words will work on me? Spencer told you nothing. He wouldn't. He isn't corruptible."

Aidan turned his back on Floyd. "Boys take him back to his room. I think he has some things to talk to Spencer about."

-o-o-o-

He was just coming round and sitting up on the bed when Floyd was thrown back into the room. Spencer put his hand to the side of his face where Aidan had hit him and moved over to Floyd who lay still on the floor.

"Floyd – what did they do?"

"Spence babes. Get away from me."

"Let me get you something."

"I don't need anything Spence. I need to think."

Spencer knelt on the floor and sucked on his bottom lip. It was cracked and very sore now. "What did they say to you?"

"Something interesting and I need to think about it. Go and I don't know – amuse yourself."

Spencer got up off the floor and walked over to the television. He switched it on and started to flick through the channels. He wasn't looking at any of them, it was just a noise to distract his mind and a remote control to give his hands something to do. They hadn't given him the patch back for his eye and the bright flickering television light made his eye water.

He brushed the wetness off his face with the back of his hand. Closed his eyes and sighed.

"You Spencer – you have made me very angry."

He opened his eyes to see Floyd standing between him and the television. He threw the remote onto the bed behind him.

"What? I haven't done anything Floyd really I haven't." His big eyes swept over Floyds pissed off face. "Floyd please – I didn't do anything."

"Well someone sure as a fuck in a whorehouse did – and it wasn't the bloody tooth fairy Spencer."

"What? – What did they tell you? Floyd they can find out all sorts of stuff – your said yourself they have a techie here. They knew all about me too Floyd. They knew."

The back hand slap across Reid's face forced him to take a step sideways.

"You really do think I am fucking stupid don't you Spencer. After everything. After all of this shit and you still – you still …"

Spencer spent the next half an hour curled up on the bed. His head between his knees which were pulled up tightly to his body. During this time Floyd wrecked the room. He hurled the television at the wall. He ripped up and tore and broke everything he could reach. Everything except Spencer. Occasionally he would stop and stand and just look at him, rubbing at his neck or the side of his head or wiping dust out of his eyes.

Floyd screamed and howled.

It was when it suddenly went silent that Spencer's stomach began its twist of fear. He kept his head down – trying to protect his face from Floyd's fists.

"Get up off the bed." Floyd's voice was hoarse from the shouting.

"Floyd."

"I didn't tell you to talk – just get off the bed and go into the bathroom."

"Floyd please listen to me."

"Shut up Spencer and just do what I ask you to do. Please. For fuck's sake Spencer – please? What happened to that bit of back bone you had earlier?"

Spencer got up off the bed and moved quickly keeping out of arms reach of Floyd. He moved over the broken bits of furniture to the bathroom. He could hear Floyd moving quickly behind him and he heard the bathroom door slam.

"Turn and face me."

Reid slowly turned around.

Floyd smiled at him. "Camera's in the bedroom. Not the bathroom."

"Pardon?"

"They were monitoring us Spence. Now – we need to keep the show going for them. They will need sound effects and so I am really erm - sorry - about this babes, but if we are going to get out of his place we need to play their game for a while. Understand me babes? You know I don't really want to hurt you. You know that?"

Reid just stared back.

"You told them nothing. I know that."

A nod from Reid.

"But they need me to play a game with them. So yes…that sorry word – I think this is when I should be using it. Sorry Spence. This is going to hurt."

"I don't – Floyd. We don't have to play their game."

"I know, but I sorta want to." Floyd stepped forwards as Reid stepped back. "They ruined my fun earlier. I still need you babes."

He put a hand around Reid's throat.

"Floyd don't do this."

"Fight back Spencer! Give me something back."

"No."

"Play with me Spence."

"No."

Floyd held Reid up against the wall with one hand and moved the other over available places to touch.

Spencer could feel the hand choking him and he could feel the other hand touching him. He tried to look at Floyd. That smell of lust was pouring from his skin. A smell Spencer hadn't had the pleasure to smell for a while. This pure passion from Floyd. The scent he only got when he was going to make a kill. He could feel Floyd now pushing his body against him and as he ground against him with his body and choked him with his hand Floyd plated sick kisses over Reid's neck.

As everything went dark and his legs stopped supporting him he could hear Floyd's hard fast hot breaths on his neck – and just as everything stopped for a while he heard -

"Love you babes."

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 Lovely Relaxing Atmosphere

Lovely Relaxing Atmosphere

_I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He walked back out of the bathroom and kicked the bits of broken room contents out of his way.

Floyd licked his lips and rubbed at his eyes, glancing back at the bathroom once before sitting on the side of the bed. He needed to smoke something and still didn't have anything. He stood up again and walked to the door. It had been locked. He ran his fingers over the lock but nothing happened. No buzzing energy crossing his fingertips. A big fat nothing. He turned and looked at the television laying smashed on the floor next to the wall and sighed. Now he looked up at the ceiling and frowned. He made a smoking gesture up at nothing and then returned to the bed.

He looked down at his hands and the split skin across his knuckles. One finger ran over the blood seeping from the fresh cuts. The finger to his mouth and a tongue slowly tasting the red liquid. Again a glance over at the bathroom door.

Floyd wiped the blood off on his vest and lay back on the bed. He was stated but whereas usually he would feel good and full of energy and ready for a hunt, he was feeling drained and lethargic. He really thought what he had just done was what he had needed and now he wasn't so sure. He lay looking at the locked door for about an hour. The smokes never arrive. The bathroom stayed silent.

Floyd closed his eyes and slipped into a healing hibernation as his heart slowed and his breathing virtually stopped.

-o-o-o-

His hearing was the first thing to come back. He could tell he was laying on a cold floor and he could hear the stuttering buzz of the lighting in the bathroom. Reid didn't want to open his eyes. He knew what had happened and by opening his eyes or responding to it would just make it real. He made his hands into fists and wondered why this had happened.

Reid was sure he hadn't told them anything. No – he knew he hadn't. The last person on this planet Spencer would betray would be Floyd. Not out of fear but out of some blinding love and twisted respect. Floyd would know. He would know if was lying. He always knew.

This was just one of those things he was going to have to put up with if he was going to remain in this relationship and not being in it was just unthinkable. He knew he would die without Floyd. Maybe not physically but his spirit would die. If it wasn't already.

He rolled over onto his back and winced in pain. He was bleeding – he could smell it. Fresh and sweet. Even he was beginning to recognise the smell of his own blood. Spencer lifted his hands to his face and tried to open his eyes a crack. One opened fine. The one he was meant to be caring for was stuck shut. He looked at his hands. He couldn't really remember what happened. He knew Floyd had started to choke him. He knew he had been held against the wall, but that was all he could remember. It didn't look like he had tried to defend himself. His nails were clean. His hands free from marks he thought he would have if he had fought back.

Spencer licked his dry parched lips and wrapped his arms around his chest. He pulled his knees up close again pulling a face as pain shot through him and just lay looking up at the ceiling. His long fingernails found the soft flesh of his inner arms and dug in pinching and twisting the skin in an attempt to regain some control, however small it was – over his life.

-o-o-o-

They came in.

They saw Floyd on the bed seemingly sleeping and then they saw Reid on the bathroom floor staring up at nothing. Neither man reacted to the presence of these people who left drink and food and some cocaine behind on a stool the placed next to the door. With this they left a typed note pinned to the door. _'thank you – I knew you would do what we wanted. The more you do the more you get.'_

-o-o-o-

Spencer heard them come in.

He heard hushed voices and the whisper of feet on the flooring. He knew they were looking at him laying there exposed and bleeding on the floor – and he knew they would just walk away again.

When he heard the main door close again and he knew they had gone he put a hand to his face. He had secretly been hoping that his eye wouldn't open because it just didn't want to look at the bright light, but it was swollen shut again. He bit on his bottom lip and for a shuddering moment he hated Floyd. It was just a split second – but it was so powerful that it forced tears out of his good eye and down his cheeks. Slowly he moved so he was laying on his side. He had to have a shower. He needed to clean himself up. It had been a while since Floyd had been this violent to him in a way other than the normal slapping and kicking. This was had been uncontrolled and vicious and a return to the Floyd of a year or so ago. Back when he was in the BAU. Back when he had his apartment. Back when he had his Volvo and a life outside of Floyd. When he could walk down the street to get sugar and not feel the need to wear a flak vest.

Spencer got to his knees and then stood up and walked to the wash basin. He turned on the hot tap and looked at his battered face in the mirror. Again he moved fingers gently over his eye and then his lips. Then he just stared at his face until the mirror was covered in steam. In reverse writing he wrote on the mirror. 'where am I?' and muttered. "Just as I thought I was pulling myself back again he tears it away from me." Now he turned and looked at the shower cubical. He didn't want to go in there but knew he had to. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then walked over and turned on the water.

He stood in the enclosed space and let the water run over him. He looked down and watched the blood mixed with the water running down the plug hole. Spencer tipped his head back and let the water run over his face. Sudden flashes of memory came flashing through his mind. So powerful and so terrifying that his knees gave way under him. He slipped forwards hitting his face on the ceramic sides to the shower. It made the images in his mind all the more real.

Reid put his hands over his head and screamed. It seemed the harder he closed his eyes the stronger the image of Aaron with the bat was.

-o-o-o-

It was the sound of Reid's screams that pulled Floyd back to now. He opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was. Quickly he got up and went to the bathroom. He stood for a minute trying to work out what the hell was going on. Reid was crouched in the shower his hands over his head yowling the most awful sound.

Floyd crouched down behind Spencer and placed a hand on his back. "Spence."

The noise suddenly stopped but Reid didn't move from where he was.

"Spence. What's wrong?" He felt a shift in the tension on Reid's back. If possible it increased and waft of fear drifted over to Floyd.

"You – you made me b b bleed Floyd."

"I had to make it look good babes."

"No – no camera's. You said there are no camera's in here." Spencer shifted so he could see Floyd crouched in the shower with him slowly getting drenched.

"Ah yes I said that."

"I don't understand you Floyd. I have spent all this time with you – doing what you ask. Walking on eggshells around you – and I think sometimes I know you so well that you are part of me. I can read your mind – I can feel you with me when you are hundreds of miles away. I can hear you when we are apart. That is so special to me – and then this – I don't understand this." He was gesturing around the bathroom. "Why? Why do you do this? They are right you know. Aidan was right. This _is_ my chance to get away to start over – to find a place."

"You would word for the 'bad guys'?"

"I live with one."

"I'm not a bad person Reid. It's just other peoples perceptions of things which make it look that way."

"What? What is that meant to mean?"

Floyd stood up. "I don't know. Just thought it sounded good. Get up and come back to the bedroom."

Spencer bit on his bottom lip. "Why?"

"Because I am getting wet."

"This doesn't make things alright Floyd."

Floyd ran a hand over Reid's wet hair. "Join me when you are ready babes. We need to get out of this damned place. I just have to figure out how."

"The yacht."

"We don't have the yacht."

Spencer turned his head to look at Floyd. "Aidan told me. It's moored somewhere around here."

"My yacht? He has my Princess?"

A nod. "That is what he said."

Floyd wiped water off his face and smirked. An expression Spencer as relieved to see. That smile just didn't suit him. "This changes things. They stole my boat? They stole my boat and raped my love. They will pay for this – but first I need to do something."

He stood and left the bathroom closing the door behind him quietly.

-o-o-o-

Floyd pulled the note off the door and looked at it. He folded it in half and then tore it in half. He kept tearing it until it was tiny bits of confetti on the floor. He then picked up and small amount of narcotics left for him and closed his eyes. It was not his thing. This didn't tempt him. He dropped it back where he had picked it up from and moved over to the bed.

He was soaked through so his clothes he removed and the he slipped under the covers of the bed and lay on his stomach his face buried into the pillows.

An unknown time later he felt the weight of someone sitting on the bed and the movement let him know that he was being joined under the covers.

"This is different." He could feel Spencer's breath on his neck and so turned to face him. His eye was swollen and his mouth looked sore but he still looked uncommonly beautiful.

"What's different?"

"Being under the covers. I cant remember the last time we did this." Reid ran his hand over Floyds back. "Turn over so I can hold you."

A flicker of a smile – not enough to alarm but enough for it to seem honest. Floyd turned so his back was to Reid and felt the hands running over his skin and then they wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"Why?" Floyd's voice sounded lazy.

"Why what?"

"I hurt you Spence."

"Yes you did and I thought about it and I realised that you are always there for me – you said you would do anything for me. You would die for me if you could."

"I did say that – I meant it."

"So then I at least can forgive."

Floyd pushed back against Reid to take some of the warmth from his body. "I have a plan, but I have to choose the right time. Night – it would be easier at night but I will have to go alone and come back for you. I need to find Rosa too. I have no idea where she is."

"You can't leave me here – I will come with you."

"Too dangerous. They think you are of use to them Spence. I will go and get help. I will get Derek if I need."

"I am serious Floyd you can't leave me here."

Reid felt a hand over his and hold tightly. "Very well Spence. Let me rethink it then. Sleep for now. Heal."

He closed his eyes and took in the lovely scent of damp dirt and man sweat and Floyd.

-o-o-o-

A hand on his cheek and words brushing over his ear. "Babes – we need to go. Get dressed."

He licked his lips in preparation to say something, but a finger on his lips stopped him. Reid looked up at Floyd's eyes, blinked and then nodded.

Reid pulled on his black rolled up trousers and shirt and slipped his sandals on. Floyd's clothing was still wet so he pulled off a sheet and ripped a length off it. He tied it around his waist and didn't bother with flip flops.

Floyd looked at Reid and did a quick small shake of his head. "Rosa isn't here. We will go straight to the boat."

"You know where it is?"

"Nope. But I will find it. Don't worry about that – I want you to worry about keeping your head down. Don't try to be brave Spence, this isn't the time or place for bravery. We are going to run and not look back. If I go down you keep running. I will be able to get up again, you wont. OK…we ready?"

"The door is locked."

"Not for long babes."

They walked together across the room and stood next to the door. Floyd looked at his fingers and then at Spence. He placed them on the door and this time he felt the warmth and the tingle as the lock popped. One small smirk later the door was open and they were walking down the passageway towards the helipad. Floyd reached out and took Spencer by the hand as they walked quickly towards the dark outside. The passed the other doors and with a deep breath they stepped out into the night.

"We need to keep to the shadows. Hold onto me and don't let go. If I crouch, you do too. Be _my_ shadow Spence."

He squeezed Floyd's hand in response.

They stuck to the edge of the building. Spencer was sure they would be heard – his heart was thumping so hard and the blood rushing in his ears. Floyd suddenly stopped and put his back to the wall. Reid copied and they watched as two men with rifles walked by. When they had gone Spencer heard a whispered voice in his ear. "Spence – you're breathing."

"Yes – what?"

"Calm down – they will hear you – you sound like a consumptive whore."

Spencer didn't answer but stood leaning on the wall trying to calm himself. This wasn't the most difficult thing he had ever done he wasn't sure why he was feeling this creeping panic. His breathing went from hard and harsh to too short and shallow.

"Calm down or I will leave you here. You will get us caught."

He bit on his bottom lip and nodded. "I am fine Floyd. Let's go. The longer we stand here the worse this is going to feel"

They started to move again. Keeping to the shadows and against the edge of the building. Every now and then Floyd stopped and took in the air. Then a reassuring look to Spence and he moved on.

Again they stopped and crouched. "Babes I have to go over there." He indicated the other side of a roadway leading to the helipad. "You will wait here."

"No – no I'm coming with you." A hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"You will stay here. Don't move don't twitch. I will be back in less than five minutes. Count me. If I am longer than ten – then you move. Go back. Understand me."

Floyd stood and Spencer stood with him. "I'm coming with you Floyd. You can't leave me here."

"Five minutes. Count me." Floyd looked around quickly then keeping low rushed at the devils own speed across the roadway. Reid stood counting in his head peering over the way to see if he could make out what Floyd was doing, but he was lost in the shadows. He pressed his back against the wall and multi-tasked his brain. Counting Floyd down, and trying to work out what was going on. Every small sound sent shivers up his spine.

He counted past five minutes – but he thought maybe he was counting too fast in his need for Floyd to hurry on back and so started again from the beginning. Taking deep breaths as the small panicky ones started to threaten to build up again.

And then a movement and Floyd was back at his side. He was holding a pistol which he handed over to Reid. "I was longer than I thought I would be. The way is clear and I know where the yacht is. Come with me.

Reid held the pistol in one hand and Floyd's hand in the other as he was guided through the dark and the shadows towards where he could hear water lapping on a jetty. Spencer looked up and saw the yacht sitting there under the light of the stars in the sky. A smile of relief spread over his face and they walked quicker down a boarded walkway towards safety.

Their weight made the wood groan under their feet. Spencer took in a deep breath of sea air and they were next to The Princess. Again Reid smiled. A small gang plank gave them a pathway to the craft. Once on board Floyd pushed the walkway out of the way.

"Keep down. Keep your head down."

Spencer nodded and ducked down out of view whilst Floyd went to start her up.

Now was the problem – could he start her up with no keys. He wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to let Spence know this. Not yet. He just knew they had to be quick.

Reid kept down in the shadows at the edge of the yacht as he watched Floyd run off to start her. He chewed on his lip and counted again – that seemed to be a good way to stop the damned panic attack wanting to creep in again and now he could hear the hum of the engine and feel the slight vibrations under his feet. A sudden lurch and they were moving. They had done it. Floyd had done it. Still Spencer stayed where he was crouched down in the darkness. His focus was totally on where Floyd had gone. As the land slowly slipped away behind them he stood up.

He didn't hear it but the force of it knocked him back down again to his knees and then he slowly slid down onto his face as the gun shot wound seeped blood over the front of his white shirt.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 Romantic Evening Boat Trips

Romantic Evening Boat Trips

_And I don't want you and I don't need you  
Don't bother to resist, or I'll beat you  
It's not your fault that you're always wrong  
The weak ones are there to justify the strong - Marilyn Manson – The Beautiful People_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He made sure he had cleared the area.

Lights off in the dark and now engine powered down. Floyd stood and looked around him. It was deadly quiet.

"Spence. It's ok now. Join me up here."

He stood for a minute maybe two. Staring out into the dark.

"Spence." A whispered voice this time. He had been so focused on getting them away he hadn't felt it.

"Spence?" But now he could smell it. Usually sweet and delicious. It should make his skin tingle – but not now.

"Spencer!" Still nothing but the smell. "No – Spence!" And he was running.

He stood and looked.

Surprisingly not much blood. Just a small puddle.

Reid lay face down on the deck. Floyd could see from where he was a hole in Reid's back. Almost completely central. His right arm was by his side. The pistol laying nearby. His left arm was tucked under him.

Spencer was facing Floyd. His eyes open. They didn't seem to be expressing shock or pain. They were just there. Staring at nothing.

He walked slowly forward and knelt down next to the still form laying on the deck. "Babes?" A finger running down the side of Spencer's face. "Spence, what happened?"

Now with a hand on the shoulder he rolled Spencer over so he was laying on his back. The front of his shirt wet with slightly congealing blood. A huge hole ripped though his chest. He placed a hand over the mess and frowned and then sighed deeply.

Floyd stood up and screamed and howled obscenities into the darkness.

-o-o-o-

Spencer stood in darkness. It was a calm darkness. There was nothing to be scared of even the faint sound of something flying around somewhere didn't alarm him. He seemed to be standing under a spotlight and as he turned on the spot he noticed he wasn't casting a shadow. He started to walk the perfect circle of light staying with him.

As he walked something started to wrap around him. A light gossamer of something winding its way around his chest. Spencer moved his arms up out of the way so as not to let them become trapped and kept walking towards nothing – listening to the sound of the wings in the darkness.

-o-o-o-

Floyd ran down to the nearest cabin and pulled a sheet off the bed. He rubbed vigorously at his eyes swearing under his breath. He had blood on his hand and this time it wasn't blood he had caused. He slowly put fingers to his mouth and licked off the blood.

He used the sheet to wrap Reid in and then carefully carried him down to his cabin. Floyd lay him on his side so it looked as though Spencer was sleeping. A hand swept over the eyes and closed them. He then lay down next to him. Facing him – but not touching. "I'll fix this." He moved slightly forwards and kissed the cold forehead gently.

Floyd pulled on a pair of black jeans and took a handful of smokes and a few twists of cellophane from the drawer next to the bed and then left the cabin and returned to the deck…he knelt on the floor next to the small puddle of blood and lit up.

"This isn't right. It's not his turn. You can't do this! He is mine."

It looked as though he was listening to something.

"We need to talk – you can't do this!" He slid his hands over the mess on the boards and then turned and lay back in the puddle and splatter. He pulled a smoke and his silver lighter out of his pocket and lit up. "I will wait. I will wait here and you will tell me what this is all about because this is against the rules of the game."

He placed his hands on his exposed chest and drew bloody circles and symbols.

"Come on you bastards. Explain this to me! What did I do wrong? Why did you do this to me!? I am following your damned rules."

Floyd lay and looked up and the stars. When the smoke was finished, he stood up and returned to the cabin. For a while he just stood looking at Spencer. He lay down next to him again, only this time on his back. He reached out and took hold of one of Reid's cold hands and entwined his fingers holding tightly. With his other hand he took a cellophane twist of grey powder from his pocket and inhaled it deeply.

-o-o-o-

As Spencer walked, the sound of the wings became closer and suddenly someone was next to him holding his hand.

"Spence. I am fixing this."

In his dream Floyd's eyes didn't look dark brown but a deep red. They almost seemed to glow. He looked down at the hand holding onto his. The nails were digging in but somehow didn't hurt.

"What happened?"

"Nothing – an accident. I am going to fix it. The rules Spencer – you know what a stickler I am to keeping to the rules."

"I don't understand."

"Someone broke the rules Spence. I will fix this. I want you to wait here. Don't move and don't interact with anyone."

Spencer held tightly onto Floyd's hand. "Don't leave me here. I want to come with you."

"Look what happened when you didn't do what I asked Spence. It's right for you to wait. Sit. Sit down and count me. Tell me how long I have been."

Reid lowered himself down to the floor and sat. "Start counting babes. I will be back. Whatever happens I promise I will be back." Spencer looked up at him and smiled. The hands slipped away from each other as slowly Reid started to count in his head and listen to the wings. He watched Floyd walk away and be engulfed into the darkness.

When his mind got tired of counting he lay down on his side and pulled his knees up tight. He wrapped his arms around his legs and dug his nails into any available bit of flesh he could find. He bit on his bottom lip and pinched and scratched at himself and counted for Floyd. Slowly the light he was laying in got smaller. It decreased in size until all that was left was a small dot of light sitting on the side of Spencer's face. Everything else was lost in the dark.

-o-o-o-

Floyd opened his eyes and noticed that he had let go of Reid's hand. He wiped one hand under his nose which was dripping blood and as he rolled over to face Spencer his other hand clasped his hand again.

"Spence."

He pulled some of the sheeting away from his chest and then slowly unbuttoned his ripped shirt. The skin underneath was red and ripped, but it was bleeding. Floyd leaned in and kissed the gun shot wound and slowly wiped away the blood to see what was under the mess.

The hand tightened on his.

"Floyd?"

"It's OK babes. You got hurt. Everything's going to be fine." He squeezed Reid's hand.

"It h h h hurts." Spencer was shivering. His skin damp and pale his lips blue edged.

"I expect it does. Spence lay on your back and have a smoke. I know you don't smoke and I know it will make you feel sick but it will kill the pain. For me?"

"I c c cant move." His eye which he could open properly was huge and scared. The other one was watering madly.

"Let me help you." Floyd climbed off the bed and carefully rolled Spencer over onto his back. He looked dead. He definitely looked like he should be dead. A sick rolling feeling crept through Floyd's stomach. He clenched his teeth and pulled the duvet over Spencer's cold form and then lit up a smoke. "Take it. Smoke it. Let it help you."

A small hardly perceptible nod and shaking fingers with blue tinged nails reached out for it.

Spencer watched Floyd leave the cabin and took a deep drag on the vicious hand rolled cheroot. His head span and he wanted to spew but it took away that awful pain in his chest – or did it just distract from it? He tried to work out what happened. He could remember being on the yacht and feeling the vibrations of the engine and he remembered the lurching sensation as Floyd took her out of the dock. Somewhere he could remember something hitting him in the back, but now all the pain seemed to be on his chest so that was slightly confusing. And there was the dream. It had seemed so real. He could still hear that almost spectral sound of the wings in the background and feel the nothingness of the surface he was walking on. Spencer could remember Floyd being there and telling him to count – and now he was here.

Reid lay and smoked and gagged and let the room swirl around his head as he tried to work out what the dream could have meant. Somehow the place felt familiar, but he didn't know how a place full of nothing could have felt that way. One of those odd déjà vu things.

He licked his lips. They were cracked and split. He moved over on the mattress a bit and pulled open the small drawer in his bedside cabinet. He rummaged around amongst the various things in there. Some brought a wicked grin to his face which made his lips crack and bleed. He found his salve and with a contented sigh started to heal his lips.

The smoke was nearly finished. He lay on his back and held it up in front of him and looked at the glowing end. A small frown crossed his brow as he held up his other arm and carefully and slowly placed the burning end onto the white skin of his inner arm. The skin there was already dotted with small round scars and lines – this just joined them. He listened to the sound it made and closed his eyes. Still in the background he could hear something flying around. Spencer put the butt in an ash tray on Floyd's side of the bed and sat up.

He tried to work out where the sound was coming from but it seemed to be from everywhere, inside his head. He placed his hands over his ears to see if the sound dimmed or became muffled but it just seemed to intensify it. He removed his hands again and looked down at his chest. It was throbbing, but it didn't hurt like it had before.

Spencer looked over at the cheroot butt crushed in the ash tray and wondered why Floyd smoked so many of these pain killing things – was he in pain? Or was this something special he had prepared?

He pulled the duvet closer around him and rolled onto his side. He didn't know when he had last felt this tired. He tried again to work out what had happened and why his chest was sticky with thick congealed blood but his brain just wouldn't let him think straight. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to close his eyes, he thought if he did he might never wake up again. This complete draining of energy felt like death. Spencer look at his hands again and particularly at his fingernails. They still had a bluish tinge to them.

He could feel his eyelids closing. His feet had already gone to sleep and now his eyes were closed and as they shut and his breathing became shallow and panicky he thought he could hear someone crying.

-o-o-o-

The salty night air had made his eyes water. He rubbed at them with his fingertips and looked out across the blackness.

"Why do you keep changing the damned rules? How can I play the game if you don't tell me what you want."

He lit up and leaned on the rail with his back to the water.

"You can't expect me to know what you want when you won't communicate with me."

A deep drag and a lung full of smoke.

"I was playing by the rules. You took my playing pieces. How can I move to the next stage when you keep doing this?"

Looking up at the sky and releasing the smoke via his nose and mouth.

"It's not the first time you have done this to me. I will fight you on this one. I need you to reset. If the rules have changed then I need to be able to start from the beginning."

He turned and threw the glowing butt over the side of the yacht.

"You have reset before. Why not again? Why can't I have both?"

He turned and walked back down towards the cabin. On the way through the galley he brewed two coffees and added a lot of sugar to both of them. Then he went back to find Spencer.

Floyd set a mug of coffee on each bedside table and then climbed onto the bed. Carefully he pulled some of the duvet away from Spencer so he could draw it over himself and snuggle up with the man he couldn't be without.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11 Fantastic Company

Fantastic Company

_Don't cry for a man who's left you, the next one may fall for your smile: - __Mae West _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

The next couple of days was taken up by Floyd getting the yacht somewhere safe and Reid gradually healing.

Something was wrong. Spencer could tell. Floyd was spending increasing amounts of time laying on this back with a residue of powder around his nose. He was virtually chain smoking. Reid thought this had died back. He had commented on the fact that he wasn't smoking as much or snorting his powders, but since they got off the island it seemed to be all he wanted to do. Floyd was there and he was attentive and gentle – which again was strange but he also seemed closed off.

"Floyd we need to talk."

"Not now Spence. I'm tired." He started to walk away.

"I'm tired too; I was awake all night trying to figure out what is going on."

He turned back and looked at Reid who was back in eye-patch and ponytail. He smiled. "Nothing is going on."

Reid walked over to him and took his hands. "Don't lie to me. I know something is wrong; the lack of Rosa for a start and your refusal to discuss it."

Floyd pulled his hands away and turned his back on Spencer. "There is nothing to discuss."

"Yes! Yes there is something. You nearly killed me because I couldn't fight Iolanda and keep her safe and now she is missing and you don't care?"

He turned again and squinted in the bright sunlight. "I do care." He picked at his teeth with his fingernails. "And she is not missing."

"Please – what happened? Tell me – I can't even begin to understand what is going on if you don't tell me."

"Babes – just drop it will you. Go and rest – we need to go home eventually – you will need to be better."

Spencer approached Floyd again and put his hands on his shoulders. "What did you do?"

Again Floyd pulled away and put his back to Spencer. "Just go and rest and worry about yourself. I will worry about the rest."

Standing so close behind Floyd that he could feel Spencer's breath on the back of his neck. "I want to worry with you."

"I can't explain it. You wouldn't understand and if I tried to explain it just wouldn't sound – I don't know – Spence, I'm not going to talk about this. Go sleep."

"Did you kill Rosa?" He let his hands drop from Floyd's shoulders.

"No. She's not dead – so you can stop worrying."

"I won't give up, you will tell me."

"I can see I am going to have to do something drastic to shut you up – like jump overboard or eat a harpoon or something to take your mind off it."

"I'll happily harpoon your ass to the decking if you don't tell me."

"Fine! I traded. I traded her for you. Happy? Now go rest." Floyd walked away leaving Spencer standing with his mouth open.

"Traded?! You traded your daughter? Floyd what were you thinking? She is a small child! Traded with whom? Go and get her back!"

But Floyd had stopped listening. He sat on the deck on the place he had scrubbed endlessly so Reid wouldn't see where he had died and then lay back and returned to his dream land.

Spencer stood and looked at him for a while. He was never quite sure when he said these outlandish things if he was telling the truth or not. He walked over to Floyd who was far away by now and knelt down next to him. He watched the way his eyes flickered from side to side and the way his mouth seemed to be muttering words. Not for the first time Reid wondered where Floyd went.

After brushing some hair off the drugged man's face Spencer walked back down to the cabin. He sat on the bed and placed a hand over his chest. Most of the time he felt fine. Other times it felt like there was something inside him eating its way out. Now was one of those times. He looked down at his arms and turned his hand palm up on his lap so he could look at the damage he had been doing on his inner arms. Floyd hadn't said anything to him about it yet but he was sure he would eventually. A row of burns and a small collection of little cuts. He sat and absent mindedly picked at the scabs forming over them.

He wanted to know what had happened to Rosa…Why wasn't Floyd in a frenzy to get her back and where the hell was Hotch? With a sigh he lay back on the bed and folded his arms around himself.

This was how they spent the next few days. Floyd gradually took the yacht closer to home and his mood darkened the closer they got and though he had been coming to bed at night the past two days he had slept up on the deck too doped up to move.

-o-o-o-

He was standing in the bathroom watching the crimson lines trickle down the washbasin. He chewed on his bottom lip and listened to Floyd calling his name. Right now he just needed to be here alone doing what made he feel like there was something left of him still.

The attentiveness had pretty much dried up as the snorting became more regular. He wasn't argumentative or violent or uncaring, he just didn't seem to be there now. Emotionally Spencer felt as though Floyd had left. Had he really done something awful to Rosa? Was he regretting it?

"Spencer!"

He still ignored it and kept looking at his blood drip from the small nick he had made in his arm. If he clenched his fist it came out better. The drops were fatter. Spencer stood lost in his own world watching the big fat droplets leave him and crawl down his arm and fingers until they finally parted company with him forever and dropped with the tiniest of splatter onto the white porcelain.

The bathroom door crashed open and Floyd stood watching. Reid still didn't move or show any sign that he knew Floyd was there. But he did and he knew what was going to happen next. He clenched his fists again ready for the pain. Ready for the kicking he was going to get, but nothing happened. When he finally looked over at Floyd, he had gone.

-o-o-o-

And now they were standing outside the single story dwelling which was their home. They stood on the front lawn hand in hand looking at the front door.

Floyd was wearing black jeans, black boots, a white shirt with deep cuffs and tiny delicate buttons and a deep red double breasted waistcoat. He had a length of cloth doubled around his neck and tied loosely. His hair was tied back with a long piece of velvet ribbon.

Spencer had dark trousers and a long sleeved dress shirt in a slightly patterned light brown. The sleeves were down but the cuffs undone as were the top three buttons at the neck of his shirt. It had been very roughly tucked in. The belt was dark brown as were his boots. He also had his hair tied back.

"Floyd.."

A squeeze of the hand. "It will be fine."

A reply squeeze. "If you say so."

"You doubt me? If I say it will be fine, then it will be."

Together they walked to the door. Floyd pulled a key out of his pocket and once again they stood still looking at the door.

"Spencer. I need to say something before we go in."

Reid dropped his hand from Floyd's and turned to look at him. "We spent all that time alone on the boat. The drive here, even the god knows how long on the lawn and you _now _decide to communicate with me?"

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to say anything – but you know – things don't always turn out as you want."

Spencer's eyes went big. "You are joking with me right? You are kicking me out?"

Floyd turned to Spencer and took hold of his arm. "No – never – no Spence that's not what I meant. It's just things will be different. Until I can make better arrangements."

"You are leaving me?!" Now a puzzled shocked expression.

"No. Actually I need to talk to you about that too. Shall we go then?"

"I thought you wanted to say something before we went in?"

Floyd moved closer and leaned in giving Reid a kiss on the nose. "Just remember that I love you."

Raised eyebrows and a mouth full of words which wouldn't come out. He nodded instead and they walked into the dwelling.

At first nothing seemed wrong. Whoever Floyd had got to do the dusting when they were away had even put the coffee on ready and the place smelt of the delicious brew.

It wasn't until Reid went the bedroom he realised something was wrong. Floyd's things were missing. His clothes gone, the personal items from the dresser. The only things still there of his were the paraphernalia in the drawer next to his bed and a couple of smokes.

Reid stood holding the handle of his suitcase and felt the prickle of anger well up behind his eyes. Biting on his bottom lip he hauled his case onto the bed and started to unpack.

He kept having to stop and wipe angry tears away as they tried to escape and walk down his face. He stood and looked into the empty drawer where Floyd had kept his underwear. How long he had been standing there for he didn't know. It was a cough that pulled him back to now. He looked over at the doorway and saw Floyd standing there watching him.

"You – you lied to me."

"No – babes it's not how it looks." He started to walk in the room.

"It looks as though all of your stuff is missing. Oh no sorry not all of it. The bits you will need to screw me with are still here along with your post coital smokes."

"I know how it looks, but it's not like that. Come and sit down and let me explain."

"I don't want to sit down Floyd, where are your belongings?"

"Spencer. Sit with me so I can explain."

"NO! I don't want to sit down. I want to stand and remain pissed off with you."

Floyd sat on the edge of the bed. "Very well. I don't know how this is going to sound. I haven't really worked it out in words yet."

Spencer pushed the drawer shut and turned so he was leaning on the dresser looking at Floyd sitting on the bed.

"I'm listening." Arms wrapped defensively around him.

"I figured – I was thinking – things have not been right between us for a while." He was trying to look Reid in the eye, but Spencer was looked everywhere but at Floyd's face. "When we first got to know each other, you know it was like 'hey can I screw you?' and you never resisted."

"You drugged me. How can I resist."

"Let me talk Spence…you have your say afterwards. I want to sort of start over. From the beginning. I don't want to spend every night taking you in my bed Spencer. Sometimes I want you to be in my bed. With me. Not me with you. I really don't know if I am making sense. I want to be invited. I want to feel wanted. I want to take you on dates and kiss you in dark ally ways and touch you in the back row of the cinema. I want to make out with you in the back of the car."

"So you are moving out?"

"To the next room is all. Not from the building."

"You want to date me?"

"I want to date you and take you dancing."

"And not pimp me out?"

"And not pimp you out."

"I want to stand at the bar in a smoky jazz club and hold your hand so people can see you are with me. I am with you. We are us."

"You don't like jazz – I don't like jazz."

"Ok in the library coffee shop then. Talking about books we have read."

"This is crazy and it won't work." Reid walked over to Floyd and sat down next to him.

"Can we try? Can we try to really get to know each other? Not the sex, not the touching and fighting and screaming and hurt, but the little things."

"We can try."

-o-o-o-

The week passed in a strange haze. Floyd spending nearly all of his time too drugged up he could hardly stand and talking was virtually impossible. Reid was spending more and more time looking at the red droplets falling into the washbasin.

Each night they slept in different beds. Reid wasn't sure what was going on with Floyd. He has stopped eating. The times he was able to stand and walk he was shaking so much he could hardly hold an tumbler of water to his mouth.

"Floyd." He stood directly behind him in the kitchen. "What the hell is going on with you? You gave me a long talk about dating and doing fun things and then close off from me. Tell me what to do to help."

"I'm going out. Don't wait up for me."

It was still mid morning. "Don't wait up? Where are you going?"

"I need to sort this out. I'll be back – don't worry. Just don't wait up, I will be back late I think."

"I will come too."

"No you will stay here and get all domesticated. Bake me a cake or something."

Reid didn't answer. He walked to the lounge and picked up a book and then sat down to read.

He didn't look up when he heard the door slam. His body seemed to be locked in a rigid stance of anger. If he had turned to look his neck would have broken.

Reid sat looking at the same page in the book for two hours before there was a knock on the door. With a sigh he put the book down, remembering the page number and got up to open the door.

Derek Morgan stood on his door step.

"Derek!" Spencer smiled. "Come in – I will get you a coffee. Sit somewhere – tell me what's been going on. Floyd isn't here."

Morgan walked in and closed the door behind him. "I know Floyd's not here and I don't want coffee."

Reid's hand froze over the coffee mug. Something was wrong. Something had happened. "What's wrong Derek? Please sit."

The two of them sat on the couch. Spencer had coffee Derek had his hands clasped on his lap. "I just wanted to know why you did it?"

A frown. "Did what?"

"No one expected you to come back you know. We all thought you wouldn't have it in you to come back and face us." He was watching Spencer closely.

"I really don't have the first idea what you are talking about."

A small shake of the head. "He really has got to you hasn't he? I was hoping, really hoping that there was a bit of the old Reid left, but this – I don't know what this is." Indicating Reid.

"Derek, you are going to have to be clearer. What do you think I have done?"

"Does the name Aaron Hotchner mean anything to you?"

"Hotch? What's happ…………" his words trailed off.

"He was tortured – he was used to in an attempt to trade. We got him back Reid."

Spencer felt sick. He had been spending so much time thinking of himself and worrying about Floyd that all else had simply been forgotten.

"I – I didn't know. I had no idea." He put his mug down on the side table so he could wring his fingers together.

"You need to come with me. They want to ask you questions."

"What?"

"Just come with me Reid. I don't want to have to arrest you. Just come down and talk to us. Explain what happened."

Reid stood up so suddenly it made his head spin. "What happened?"

"Just a chat."

"No – no this isn't 'just a chat' I am being accused of something."

"Please – come with me and talk to us about it. I am sure all will be fine once you explain."

"Explain what Morgan? I haven't done anything. What is he accusing me of?"

Derek pulled the cuffs off his belt. "Don't make me put these on you. Please Reid, I told them you would come with me."

I need to leave a note for Floyd.

"Give him my number. Tell him to contact you."

Reid gave Derek a look which might have killed a lesser man. "No – I will just leave him a note." He walked over to the telephone and quickly scrawled a note in heavy handed writing.

'_Keep away Floyd. I've been arrested. I don't want you looking for me.'_

Derek took the note and put it in his pocket. "Try again."

'_I'll be back asap. Spence.'_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Change of Location

Change of Location

_The secret of a good life is to have the right loyalties and hold them in the right scale of values: - __Norman Thomas _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He sat at a desk in the interview room. The wrong side of the desk. His hands were in his lap twisting madly. He was being talked to by someone he didn't know but he knew full well that 'the team' was behind that glass listening to every word he had to say.

"So you are dragged outside and told to get into the life boat. The three of you."

"Yes – and then they brought out Fl fl Flanders and – and – we, I thought he was getting in the life raft too but they shot him and he fell overboard. He sank."

"Where was he shot Dr Reid?"

A small shake of the head. "I'm not sure. It looked like a head shot, but, well, I don't know for sure." More manic twisting. "I would really like a coffee."

"Was there any animosity between you and Agent Hotchner at this point?"

"No – well – I wanted to go and look for Flanders and he wouldn't let me. That's all really, but I wouldn't have found him. I'm not that good a swimmer."

He told him of the days clinging onto the raft. How it had turned over, how he thought they would die and how they eventually ended up on dry land. He told them how they had gone looking for fresh water and how Rosa – who seemed to know things – found water, but Hotchner said they couldn't drink it.

"I was so thirsty. I drank anyway. Agent Hotchner left me there alone."

He then spoke of being taken back to the complex and then of the time he spent being questioned about Aaron.

"What information did you give them Dr Reid."

"Well – none obviously.

"Can you explain how they got hold of Agent Hotchner's personal information?"

"I would imagine the same way they got mine."

"And you got your personal information how?"

"I don't know! But they had it."

"And you say you had been drugged?"

A nod, "I could hardly move."

"Do you remember Agent Hotchner being in the same room as you?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what was said, can you remember the conversation."

"It was not how it looked. I was drugged and had a gun to the back of my head. I didn't tell them anything."

"Do you remember the conversation."

"No – I was drugged. I don't remember."

"So Dr Reid, how do you know you didn't divulge confidential information?"

"Because I know I didn't."

"But you said you didn't remember."

"I – I remember I said nothing. Look I wouldn't say something to jeopardise the life of another person. I would never give out personal information on a Federal Agent."

"You said you couldn't remember."

"Am I under arrest? Because if I am I think I need to hear my rights and find a lawyer, if not, then I am going."

"No no you are not under arrest Dr Reid, but I need you to think carefully. I am going to get you your coffee and when I am gone I want you to think. Try to work out how some goons in the middle of nowhere would know who you are and have your personal information and how the same people had Agent Hotchner's personal information, because it seems a bit strange to me."

The man got up and left the room. Spencer wanted to look up at the window he knew his friends were standing behind. Surely they must know he didn't say anything? They must know. They couldn't possibly believe he would betray Aaron like that.

Did they really know all about him – had he imagined that? Was it all some weird twisted dream? The more he sat and thought about it the more he thought he maybe had imagined it. Maybe he had said something. Maybe this was all his fault. Aaron got tortured? The man who always protected him was tortured because of something he said?

Spencer put his head on the desk and started to think back. There were a lot of empty spaces in his memory. A lot of times he could have been talking and a lot of times he should have been wondering where the hell Aaron was, but he was too self absorbed in his own well being. Thinking of Floyd. Too busy and too selfish to worry about the man who was his protector?

But then again hadn't he attacked him with the bat? Or had he really imagined that too? He had been told it wasn't Aaron. Why had he blamed Aaron for everything. Why had he told them his personal information?

Even if he hadn't. He was definitely guilty of ignoring the fact that Aaron was missing and not trying to rescue him from whatever or whoever had him and now it looked like Floyd was ignoring him even after his speech on dating and starting over he had spent the past week drugged and unavailable and he still hadn't thought of reporting what had happened to Aaron to anyone. He was glad they got him back, but in what state? They said he had been tortured.

They left Reid to sit and stew in his thoughts which ping ponged back and forth between reason and guilt. It rested finally and he sat in the silence staring at the blank wall awaiting the return of the man asking the questions.

-o-o-o-

He pulled up the bike and kicked down the stand and immediately knew that something was very wrong. The lights were out. Spencer never turned out all the lights. Another vehicle had been parked out here. He could still smell the fumes and then of course the smell of Derek Morgan. Floyd stood and scratched his head for a minute and then walked slowly towards the door.

He could smell deep anger.

Floyd unlocked the door and entered. He didn't turn on the lights, but pulled a flashlight out of a drawer in a small table standing next to the door. He turned it on and stood holding it at an angle.

"What the fuck went on here?" He muttered to himself. Again he could sense anger. No fear. Just pure anger and confusion. He shone the torch around the room as he walked slowly in. He noted the coffee mug on the small table and he noted how it had hardly been tasted. It was in Reid's special white mug with a big 'R' printed in black on the side. There wasn't another mug. To double check, he stuck his finger into the cold liquid and tasted it. Definitely Spencer's drink.

Again he shone the torch around. The telephone note pad. The pen was not where it belonged. It was laying across the pad. Spencer would never leave it like that unless there was a reason. He walked over to the telephone and looked down at the scribbled note.

'_I'll be back asap. Spence.'_

Floyd didn't move the pen he just stood in the darkness looking at the note. Something was wrong. The way the note had been written. They lightness of the pen on the paper. It just looked wrong. Floyd crouched and still not touching anything shone the torch over the pad at a different angle. He could see quite clearly something else written, the words from the page above which seemed to have been torn out. Floyd could see the jagged edge. They didn't tear out the pages, they turned them over. He stayed where he was looking at the page.

'_Keep away Floyd. I've been arrested. I don't want you looking for me.'_

He could read it clearly. He had left a message for him and Morgan had removed it.

Floyd picked up the phone and dialled Morgan's number from memory.

-o-o-o-

Derek was standing leaning on the wall in a corridor. He didn't want to think that the bloke he thought of as a brother would sink as low as it seemed he had, but he also knew that the influence Floyd had over him had completely destroyed that person. They guy was still a genius and he was still Spencer, but the magic ingredient which had made him that special person had gone. This person sitting with his head on the table or staring at the wall wasn't the person he had known. The sparkle had gone. That excitement which always seemed to surround him had been eroded. When his phone vibrated in his pocket he pulled it out and answered it without checking the name. Too lost in thoughts.

"Morgan." A long pause. "Hold on one minute." Another long pause. "I haven't arrested him Floyd – no – no you listen to me. He is here to answer some questions. I am…stop interrupting and just listen to me." Another pause. "Answering questions." He was pacing up and down the corridor now. "I am not going to give you that information." Now leaning on the wall. "Hopefully you can ask him yourself later – stop one minute and let me talk will you. He is not under arrest – yet – he is answering questions. I will bring him home after if I can. I'm not telling you where he is Floyd I don't want you coming down here causing trouble." Listening. "You will cause trouble. You cause it wherever you go." Listening again. "I can't make you promises but I will do my best and yes I know you don't like me Floyd but this isn't personal believe me. This really isn't what I would class as fun." A big sigh. "I will call you or Reid will call you." He disconnected his phone and stood looking at it. A puzzled look slowly crossing his face.

-o-o-o-

It was Morgan who brought Reid his coffee. He sat it on the table and slid it over to him. Reid pulled his gaze off the wall and looked at Derek.

"Are you going to ask me?"

Derek sat down with his own coffee and sat with his elbows resting on the table. Reid kept his hands down on his lap.

"Ask you what?"

A shrug. "You didn't come in here for small talk Morgan. I know how these things work."

"I'll just jump right in there then. No warm up. Did you give confidential information pertaining to Agent Hotchner to someone?"

"I might have."

Derek just sat looking at Reid who was looking back at the spot on the wall.

"You might have?"

"It is possible I may have, but not very plausible. I was drugged and dehydrated. I had been beaten and deserted by my friends, so yes Morgan I may have said something. I don't remember."

A deep breath from Derek

"Did you lie to someone to cover Flanders knowing that Agent Hotchner would be harmed as a result?"

"Yes."

Again Morgan just stared at Reid.

"Were you asked to give over information about Agent Hotchner and his family?"

"I don't remember; it is possible that I was asked. I really don't know."

"Is it true that you had some sort of falling out with Agent Hotchner over something?"

Reid bit his lip. "Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"He attacked me. He attacked me with a baseball bat. He tried to kill me. He smashed my jaw and…." Reid trailed off – the more he said the more stupid it sounded. "Morgan." Reid's eyes locked with Derek's. "I'm not going to say I didn't do it because I really don't remember, so yes I might have done that."

"Be more specific Reid. You might have done what?"

A small shake of the head. "It just doesn't feel right. I am sure I wouldn't have said anything to jeopardise Hotch, but I don't know. I might have done. I was not feeling very inclined to be friendly towards him at the time. I thought he had attacked me. I felt he had abandoned me to be taken by the UnSubs, I was drugged and tired and sick. I might have said something. I won't deny it. If Hotch says I did, then I guess I must have. I can't remember."

"Saying that you can't remember isn't a very good defence."

"I am aware of that."

"You will do down for this Reid. Are you fully aware of what you are saying?"

A shrug. "I know the system Morgan. I understand fully."

"You have admitted you lied and put a Federal Agents life at risk."

"I know. Just read me my rights and let's get this over with shall we. I'm sure you don't want to spend the night here. Do I get a phone call?"

-o-o-o-

The room was wrecked. The only things not destroyed where the books on the shelves and the coffee mug still standing undrunk on the small table standing amidst the smashed furniture. Floyd was crouched on the floor when the phone finally rang. At first he just looked over at the phone sitting on the floor next to the demolished phone table. Then he reached out and snatched it from the cradle.

"Yes?" A pause as he listened. "Spence, you didn't do anything." A pause. "No – no Babes you didn't – why did you tell them that?! I will sort it." Listening. "No! They can't. Listen Spence, you didn't tell anyone anything. You didn't do it. Tell them you didn't! I am coming down now." a breath as he listened again. "No babes. It's not. I will be there." Pause. "Don't say that! Just don't. I will sort it." A deep breath. "I always behave. Hold on in there. Don't sign anything. I will be there. Wait for me."

He slammed the phone down and wiped his hand over the blood coming from his nose. He looked around the floor for a while then seeing something made a dash and grabbed his keys off he floor.

-o-o-o-

Floyd got to the precinct in less than half the time it should have taken him. He parked up the bike virtually in the door way and rushed in. To say he was in a mild panic would have been wrong. Floyd doesn't panic.

"Can I help you sir."

"The Feds…there are Feds here I am here to talk to Agent Derek Morgan and Agent Aaron Hotchner. I don't know if they are expecting me. It's important I have information they need."

"If you would like to take a seat sir. I will see what I can do for you. Can I have your name please?"

"Flanders. They know me. They will know why I am here."

He walked in a circle. Then he paced up and down. He stood and considered sitting and then walked to the desk again.

"I have let them know you are here. Please take a seat."

"I don't want to take a fucking seat. I want to talk to Hotchner and Morgan."

"Please take a seat sir."

"Screw you. Screw this place! Screw your poxy chairs! Just get me those Agents." A deep breath. "Control Floyd control."

He turned and threw himself into on of the orange plastic chairs and sat cleaning his teeth with his fingernails.

"Floyd Flanders?" A voice from the other side of the room. Floyd looked up at a uniformed cop. He nodded and stood. "This way." He followed the cop through a door and across a busy office and then was shown into a room at the end. Morgan and Hotchner stood there with Rossi.

"You wanted to say something?" Rossi asked. "About Dr Reid."

Floyd took a deep breath. "He did nothing wrong."

"You can prove that of course." Rossi again.

"I know it." Floyd started pacing again. "He wouldn't do it. You know he wouldn't do it.

"Well the information was obtained from somewhere. Who else knew it? Yourself and Reid and you were still missing at the time so it leaves one person." Morgan was talking now. "And he has as good as admitted it was him."

"Well it wasn't. I know it wasn't. So let him go and let me take him home." He walked over to Hotch. "There was someone else and you know there was."

"Rosa? You are talking about a little girl. Your daughter."

Floyd was pacing again. "And she has as much loyalty in her bones as – as – something - I don't know. She has a big mouth."

"Then we need to talk to Rosa. Where is she?" Rossi was asking.

"How the hell should I know where the fuck she is? I just know Spencer wouldn't have done it. He couldn't have done it. It's not in him to do something like that. His loyalty has never once been in question."

"Why do you not know where Rosa is?" Hotch was asking now.

Hands slid into pockets. "She's with her mother."

"I thought her mother was – dead." Aaron's voice again.

"That scrawny stringy whore wasn't her mother. She was just something I was screwing. She was paying me. I'm not going to go into that further with you. That wasn't her mother. It was a – step mum. Rosa is with her mother."

"Give her a call. Get her here."

Floyd's hands in his pockets were in fists. "Are you aware of the restraint I am having to use right now? Get me Spence. I need to take him home. He didn't say anything. He is incorruptible. It is why I love him so much – his loyalty is undeniable and he should never have been suspected of such a thing."

"He lied to protect you once Floyd. It could happen again. His loyalty – as you call it – is to you. Get Rosa here so we can talk to her."

Shaking the head. "I can't call her. They are travellers. No phones, like the Amish. They don't have such things. I don't know where she is."

The Agents stood looking at Floyd who was still standing with fists in pockets and hadn't threatened anyone – yet.

"There is doubt. You cannot prove it was him. He would never admit to such a thing. I find it highly improbable that a man of Reid's experience will tell all, and a child of ten will keep her fucking mouth shut!"

-o-o-o-

They stood in the remains of the lounge.

"Don't you ever admit to something you didn't do again."

"What happened to the furniture this time?"

"I – we can replace it."

"Great. I will order it online tomorrow."

"Or we can go into town and do shopping and crap."

"Spence." Floyd turned to look at Reid. "Fancy going out tonight? Have a meal – or catch a movie?"

"Floyd – are you asking me out on a date?"

"I guess so."

"Sure then – a date. Firstly you stink and I need to wash my hair. Fancy taking a shower?"

* * *


	13. Chapter 13 A Date

A Date

_You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear__: - Unknown_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: Tiny warning. Slight slashy content.**

* * *

"You should have had a shower." Reid was getting off the back of the bike they had arrived at the restaurant on.

"I stink." A simple statement.

"Not saying I don't like it, but we are out – you know – in public and we will be eating where there are other people and you have a very manly odour about you with slight undercurrents of er – of blood." Tucking hair behind his ears.

"No one will care. People are too wrapped up in their own worlds to be bothered if the man on the next table had a shower in his organic teatree and peppermint shower gel."

"You don't like it?"

"I just don't want it on me. On you – that's fine. I like to smell like me and not of – I dunno – chewing gum."

Raised eyebrows. "I smell of gum?"

"Come on – let's eat."

What they are wearing:

Floyd was in something slightly different for a change. He was in back trousers with a white shirt and a black brocade double breasted waistcoat over the top. He was wearing black boots, black fingerless gloves and had a hat on. His hair was tucked back behind his ears.

Spencer also not one to change the habit of a life time was in dark grey trousers and black boots. He had on a lighter shade of grey shirt and a tie to match his trousers. His just washed hair was flying all over the place and so he tied it back quickly in a messy ponytail.

They walked in and stood in front of the desk.

"Flanders. I have a reservation."

The woman in the dark dress and with the bleached hair checked the computer and smiled. "This way sirs."

It was a nice table for two business men. Next to the window. The woman indicated the table for them.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm not sitting there."

"Oh, is there a problem sir?"

"Yes there is a problem. I specified a table where the diner can have his back to the wall. Not sitting in the window like some fucking freak display. Get me the correct table."

Reid put a hand on Floyd's arm. "This table is fine. Don't make a fuss." He hissed at Floyd, who in turn pulled his arm away from Spencer and raised his eyebrows at the poor waitress.

"Check the reservation missy. I will stand here and wait. Once you have worked out what the fuck you are doing then get back to me."

Reid watched the woman walk off and then grabbed at Floyd's arm again. "That was un-necessary. Calm down – we want to eat not get kicked out for using abusive language on the staff."

"What fucking abusive language?" He snapped back. "And let go of my arm Spence."

Reid could smell the tension flowing off Floyd. This was not an environment he was used to and his interpersonal skills which could be so charming sometimes and enable him to talk his way out of the deepest trouble were failing him miserably.

"Let me sort out the table. You wait here and don't talk to anyone. Don't look at anyone – don't eat the diners."

Reid walked off leaving Floyd seething with fisted hands in his pockets and his eyes everywhere but on the people eating their food. Spencer joined the woman again at the reception desk.

"I – I am sorry. He gets a bit tense sometimes. If he reserved a special table can we please have it?"

"I don't appreciate being talked to like that." She snarled.

"I'm sure you don't – and he doesn't appreciate people who don't do their job correctly. Can you please find us the correct table before he get really annoyed and bothers the other diners?"

She slammed a pen down on the desk and sighed. "As far as I am aware no special table was asked for. I have one which might be to his liking, but it is right at the back."

"Right at the back would be good. Thank you." Reid looked over at Floyd who was staring back at him. He gave a small nod and beckoned him over. "Let's just order some food and eat. This was meant to be fun, not a battle over tables."

They sat so Reid had his back to the wall. It was as Floyd expected. Spencer wouldn't have felt comfortable sitting as a window display. Floyd needed this to be right. He needed to show himself and those others out there monitoring him that he could do this.

He ordered steak rare. Very rare "Actually can I have it raw?" This got him a kick under the table.

Spencer had a salad. He still wasn't eating very well. "Make sure there are no animal products on my plate. I don't feel like eating meat today." This got Spencer a kick under the table.

Floyd was inclined to eat everything he could with his fingers. Even chilli. He insisted that it tasted better if you could feel the texture between your fingers. Tonight though he was using knife and fork. It was the knife though that put the food into his mouth and no amount of glares from Spencer was going to make a difference. Spencer ate his lettuce and tomatoes and felt it laying heavily in his stomach. Floyd looked at the blood on his plate and wanted to lick it clean.

"We need to talk." Spencer broke the silence they had been eating in. "About Hotch."

"Oh for chirst's sake Spence, not now. I was just about to enjoy myself." A knife placed into the table point first.

"I need to meet up with him and talk about what happened. Don't interrupt me. Just let me say this. I need to talk to him to get all of this out in the open. He is my friend whether you like it or not and I need to sort this out. I miss him Floyd."

"He tried to get you banged up Spence. He's not your friend. What ever it was and I'm still not sure what it is called, he's not a friend. He used you. Now be good and eat your cucumber."

Reid put his knife and fork down and stood up. "I need the men's room"

A hand reached over the table nearly knocking over the glasses of red wine and took hold of Spencer's hand which was still resting on the edge of the table. "Don't."

Spencer looked down at then hand. "Don't what?"

"It was a salad Spence. Sit back down. Please."

He pulled his hand away from Floyd and quickly wrapped his arms around his chest. "I want you to sit and think on what I just said to you – I will go and think of what you just said to me."

He pushed his chair in with his foot and turned and walked to the men's room. Floyd turned and watched the retreating behind and sighed. He then got up and followed.

Spencer was exactly where he thought he would be. End cubical crouched on the floor emptying his stomach. He stood behind him and placed a hand on his back.

"Please Spence – stop."

Reid wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and turned his head to face Floyd. "We all have our ways of working things out Floyd. This is mine. Leave me to it, I'm not hurting anyone."

"You are hurting me babes. You think I enjoy you doing this?"

Spencer turned and stood up to face. "I thought you liked to see me in pain."

"I do. I do so much – but I really don't like kissing your vomit breath and if you keep this up babes you will be dead. You need to eat."

"I take supplements." He pushed his way out of the cubical and walked to the washbasins.

He stood and looked at his face in the mirror. The temptation to turn on the taps and watch it steam up was making his hands shake. He could see how thin his face was. He could see the way his cheekbones showed up more and more. He ran his tongue over his teeth and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"Don't rub your eye like that."

"Stop telling me what to do. I'm not a child."

"Then suck on a mint and come back out and let us finish our meal. We still have that French black and white thing to see if you are still interested."

Spencer took the mint from Floyd's hand. "You have mints?"

"I knew I would be needing them." He watched Spencer put the mint into his mouth and then kissed him gently on the lips. "Ice cream?"

They ate ice cream in relative silence. Spencer watched Floyd for some time. He was brooding. This was not a good sign. Reid was thinking it was a mistake to mention Hotch and now he had to get Floyd relaxed again. He suddenly stood up again ice cream bowl in hand.

"I'm going to the men's room. You may join me if you wish."

"To eat ice cream?" A smirk

"Well something along those lines."

Before he got a response he was across the floor and pushing the men's room door open. There were only two cubicles so it was easy to make sure the place was empty. As Floyd walked in Spencer was just making himself comfortable sitting on the counter next to the washbasins.

"Lock the door."

A twitch of the mouth from Floyd, who did as he was told.

"Come over here."

Floyd stood in front of Spencer who then wrapped his legs around Floyd to stop him getting away.

"You looked like you needed to relax."

"Uh hu."

"So I thought you might want to eat the ice cream in here."

"Uh hu."

Spencer took up a spoon of ice cream and fed it to Floyd who in turn took the spoon and fed some to Spencer. They then locked mouths and had a deep messy kiss. Melted ice cream dripped as they adjusted positions and wrapped arms around each other biting and sucking on necks and faces and lips. It was the insistent hammering at the door which finally brought it to a stop. Floyd pulled away and Reid released him as he stepped back.

"What was that for?"

Reid smiled. "I just thought you needed to relax and have a kiss not tasting of vomit."

A nod and that friendly smirk. "I feel pretty damned relaxed babes."

The hammering on the door.

"Let's go to watch a movie then." Reid slid off the counter top. Floyd unlocked the door and stood looking at the small crowd of staff standing there frowning. Reid wiped some of the ice cream - which was now smeared across his face – off with the back of his hand and then turned to the wash basins to wash his face properly.

Floyd walked over to him and placed a hand on his backside. "I'll pay you for that later." And then turned to management. "My bill please. We are leaving."

He looked back at Spencer and could see his shoulders shaking as he tried not to laugh.

-o-o-o-

They now stood hand in hand outside the small movie theatre.

"I'm going to hate this you know. I really don't like movies and stuff." Floyd didn't have his happy face on.

"For me. Just give it a go."

"It's not in English."

"I know."

"Sub-titles?"

"No – come. Let's get popcorn and a good seat."

"I don't understand why we need to see some black and white French crap we won't even understand." They were walking up the steps to the foyer.

"Just go with the flow. Enjoy the atmosphere. Please?"

"Only because I am still in shock over the ice cream in the men's room."

-o-o-o-

Sitting in the back row. More or less in the middle. Floyd had insisted on it. He liked to know what was going on around him but would absolutely deny that it was hyper-vigilance. No…it was for Spence. So he would feel safe. Floyd relaxed back and put his feet up on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Don't – don't do that. People have to sit there. Do you know how many germs you carry on the sole of your shoes?"

"No – but I have a feeling you are going to tell me." A sigh and the feet came down and an arm slipped around Spencer's shoulders. Not the most comfortable place to snuggle in due to the arms rests but Spencer still managed to get his head to rest on Floyd's shoulder.

The movie started and Floyd ate some popcorn. "What the fuck is this shit anyway?"

"Shh."

"Did you just shush me?"

"Floyd please I don't want to get thrown out of here. I want to watch the movie with you."

"It's in fucking French Spence."

"Just take in the sounds and pictures. You will like it. Trust me."

A sigh and the popcorn was set to the side.

Reid watched avidly, taking in every picture and every movement. He almost didn't feel Floyd's hand on his knee. It wasn't until it moved up away from his knee that Spencer looked down to see what Floyd was doing.

"No." He whispered. "Stop it Floyd."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying – I Floyd! I trying to to to – please I want – to watch the movie." His voice had raised an octave but he was still keeping his voice down. He sensed Floyd adjusting the way he was sitting.

"Don't let me stop you."

"No!" This time his voice was a bit louder.

"Why ever not? Don't tell me you've never made out in the back row before."

"Well – no – oh god – no I haven't."

"Oh god? Hardly Spence, but pretty damned close. Now you be quiet and watch the movie."

"Uhhhh Fl floy…."

This time no answer.

"Oh god stop it. Pl please." Sliding down into his seat.

Reid put his hands on the back of Floyd's head and held tightly onto his hair. Watching the movie now completely out of the question as he closed his eyes and tipped his head back and made strange whispered noises at the back of his throat.

Time for a short while stood still. There were sounds and the Spencer could see the flickering of the movie behind his closed eyes, but his mind was a long way off. When someone spoke and it wasn't Floyd, Reid's eyes shot open and looked over to a person standing behind a flashlight.

"Get out." The order was short and sweet. Spencer's fingers gripped harder on Floyd's hair.

"Floyd. You – you stop. We – you – uuhh."

"Both of you – filthy scum get out now."

Floyd heard this. Spencer knew he heard this and what Floyd did made him yell out.

"Uuuuhhh Floyd!"

"You shut up and remove yourself from the premises."

"I – I cant – I can't m m mooo MOVE!" Pulling Floyd's hair trying to get him off, but he knew nothing would now and he was at severe risk of being bitten.

He could feel Floyd's hands. One had made its way up the front of his shirt and was causing a lot of sensual pleasure; the other hand was on his hip holding tightly.

"Am I going to have to call the cops on you two, or are you going to get the hell out of here?"

Spencer tried real hard to answer. He really wanted to, but this was just not the right time to be asking questions. He knew if he opened his mouth now the sound wouldn't be words and so he closed his eyes again and just let it happen.

-o-o-o-

They stood outside the movie theatre half an hour before the end.

"You are unbelievable."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't meant as a compliment. You got me banned!"

"Wasn't it worth it though?"

"That's not the point! They stopped the movie and put on the house lights! God Floyd! How could you?"

They were walking over towards the bike.

"How could I? I didn't hear you say stop." A smirk. "Want to go dancing?"

"I don't dance." Spencer stood next to the bike and smiled. "That was rather good though Floyd. I'm sure the French language and images had an effect on you."

"Bored me half to death. I want to take you dancing to that new club." Floyd got on the bike.

"Really I don't dance."

"Then let's go and look at some nice arse." He sat looking at Spencer who was fiddling with his hair. "Or we can save the club for another night."

"Another night." Spencer got on the bike behind Floyd and wrapped his arms around him.

"Do you have to do that? Hold me so tight?"

"No – but I want to. Let's go home."

-o-o-o-

That night they once again lay in separate beds….Reid in the big double bed and Floyd in the spare room. It just seemed to be how things were now. Reid sat up and imagined Floyd alone in the next room. He slid out of bed in his boxers and opened up the drawer next to his bed. He withdrew a few items including two special smokes and padded quietly from the room.

He stood in front of Floyd's door with is fist up ready to knock. A light tap.

"What's wrong babes?" Floyd's voice from the other side.

Spencer went in and dropped the things on the bed and placed the smokes in the ash tray next to Floyd's bed. "I was wondering, do you want to have company tonight?"

"Company?" A sly smirk.

"To be honest Floyd, I just want to lay there and hold you."

"Then jump on in."

Spencer fell asleep almost immediately. For Floyd it was a long night. He didn't sleep. He seemed to be getting back to his old self – but this was good and this was different. Maybe he would let him talk to Hotch. Maybe – now that he had shown Spencer his good side. The side hardly anyone else ever saw. The fun side…the happy side…maybe now he wouldn't want Hotch. He wouldn't need that 'comfort' and if he did? Well that sweet face might just get a pounding.

Floyd clenched his fists and buried his face in Spencer's teatree and peppermint scented hair.

* * *

**A/N Bet you thought he couldn't behave for a whole night :cD Tin**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14 The Talk

The Talk

_Brian__:- Basic rule of advertising and eternal damnation: Once you sell your soul to the devil, he holds the copyright._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Spencer stood looking at the small town house which Hotch now lived in. It was a nice place with six stone step leading up to the front door.

"I will be back in an hour. You have an hour to sort this shit out Spence and then I come to get you."

"I know."

Floyd sat on the bike looking at Spencer's back. "You're nervous. You don't have to do this you know."

Not looking back. "I do need to do this." Two steps forwards towards Aaron's home.

"You have an hour. Check your watch. I don't want to have to come in and get you."

Spencer looked down at the watch strapped over his shirt sleeve and nodded. "One hour – I got it." He stood until he heard the roar of the bikes engine and he knew Floyd had gone and then started his walk up the steps to Aaron's front door.

The door was solid wood. No glass, just wood. A security camera was blinking a red light and a small metal button for the bell. Spencer just stood looking at it for a while. Finger ready to press the bell. He was wasting time. Spencer looked down at his watch and saw that nearly ten minutes had gone and all he had done was stand here looking stupid.

He prodded the bell and heard a buzz from the other side. He wanted to do something other than stand there like a lemon and so he slipped his hands into his pockets and waited.

The door finally opened. Hotch stood there in jeans and Tshirt and just stared at Spencer.

"Did you want something?" He didn't look over joyed to see Reid standing there.

"We need to – to t talk."

Hotch took a step forwards out of his house. "Can I come in?"

"You might need to talk Reid. I don't. No you may not come in. I am not interested in what you have to say. I think you have made you feelings and loyalties quite clear."

"Hotch – p please. I – I need to ex explain."

"I am busy – and you are not welcome here. Go back to Floyd." Turning to walk back into his home… Reid put a hand out and touched his back.

"Please Aaron."

Hotch spun on him. His face hard and cold. "Don't you ever touch me Reid. Ever. Do you understand me?"

Spencer took a step backwards. "Just give me five minutes."

But Hotch was back through his door and the door was closing. He thought about ringing the bell again – but knew he wouldn't. He took a step back in stunned silence. He really did think that the two of them could sort it. Another step back. Now to call Floyd and tell him to come back and get him. He turned and took another step forwards this time as he looked down at his watch and stepped into nothing.

Spencer felt his face hit the stone steps he put out his arm with the watch on it to try to stop further damage. The other hand was jammed deeply into his pocket still.

He lay stunned at the bottom of Hotch's steps. He rolled over onto his back and put a hand to his face. He had caught him self across the bridge of the nose and the brow of his dodgy eye. He looked at the blood on his fingers and without thinking licked it off.

Reid pushed himself up to sit and then on shaking legs he stood. He looked down at his watch but his vision was fuzzy and his focus was out and so he sat on Hotch's steps and waited. Head in his hands watching the slow drip of blood fall onto the leg of his jeans thinking where this all went so wrong. It was him self. This was all his stupid fault and now he had lost the one person he could always rely on to help him and protect him. Maybe he was old enough now not to have to Hotch there to hold his hand through the tough times. Maybe Floyd was that person now. He didn't know. Deep down he knew though it was Aaron he needed for that security. It grounded him. Made things feel real. Kept him sane.

A hand on his head. He thought it was Aaron and a small smile was on his face when he looked up.

"What the fuck happened!" It was Floyd.

"He wouldn't talk."

"So he hit you?"

Reid put a hand on Floyd's arm and pulled himself up. "No- no nothing like that. I fell."

Floyd put a hand on each of Reid's shoulders and turned him towards the steps going up to Hotch's door. "He will talk to you babes. I will make sure of it."

"I just want to go home. I will write him a letter – or email – phone him."

"OK…what ever you think is best. I will get you home for now." he took Spencer's hand and guided him to the bike.

-o-o-o-

He stood in the bathroom as Floyd looked at the damage done. He wiped Reid's face with a cloth. It wouldn't need stitches he didn't think but he put a big dressing over it.

"Spence – but the patch on. You should keep your eye safe until you get that surgery done."

Reid shook his head. "It's fine. I feel like an idiot wearing it."

"You will look more of an idiot if you do more damage to it." He gave Spencer a kiss on the nose. "There is a light fat free unsalted organic lettuce in the fridge if you are hungry."

"I am tired Floyd. I just want to sleep." He started to walk away.

"Wait. Wait up Spencer I really need to talk to you about something."

Reid's shoulders slumped as he turned ready for a thumping. That was the only way Floyd ever really talked. He shouldn't have talked Floyd into letting him see Hotch and he shouldn't have touched him. Now he was going to pay.

"I've made a hospital appointment for you."

This wasn't what Reid had expected. "You what? What on earth for? I'm not ill."

"When did you last eat?"

"This morning." He turned back and started to walk to his bedroom.

"Three grapes doesn't count. I am taking you to hospital before you die on me." The bedroom door slammed. "Tell me Spence." Shouting through the closed door. "Tell me how long you can carry on like this. Give me the statistics. Tell me how long I have left with you until you kill yourself." A pause. "If it's not the eating it's the burning and cutting. You need help."

"Leave m m me alone!" A muffled voice.

-o-o-o-

He stood at the wooden front door and rang the bell. He knew he was there. He could smell him and sense him behind the door. He heard the catch's click and the door opened into a brightly lit hallway. Hotch stood looking at him.

"I told him I don't want to talk to him. I definitely have nothing to say to you. I opened my door to you just so to prevent you kicking it in. I have nothing else to say."

Before Aaron could blink Floyd was pushing him back into the hall and kicking the door closed behind him.

"You might have nothing to say, but I sure as hell do. Nice place you have here. Much more homely than the other house. A whiskey please Aaron." And a smile.

"I didn't invite you in."

"But I'm not a sodding vampire Aaron. I don't need an invite. A drink and a chat. That's all I am asking."

Hotch walked away and into the lounge. He poured a whiskey for Floyd and then sat down.

Floyd sat on a chair opposite him and sipped at the drink. "He could have been dead. Laying in the street out side your house. You wouldn't have known."

"What are you talking about? He was fine when I last saw him."

"And then he fell face first down your steps. The blood is still there is you care to look but you would believe me even if you saw it would you? I trusted you Aaron. I let down my guard and I trusted you and now I am at risk of losing everything and I won't permit that to happen. I have lost my daughter and now I am losing Spencer and though I don't like you and I don't want him near you and I am repulsed by the friendship the two of you have – had – need – he needs you."

"At risk of losing Spencer. That is not likely Floyd. He will never leave you. Not until he dies."

Floyd just sat looking at Hotch. He took another swig of the drink. "He doesn't know I am here. He is sleeping. He sleeps most of the day now because he hasn't the energy to get up and do anything. He hardly ever eats and when he does he brings it right up again. He burns and cuts his skin. He is going to kill himself unless we do something about it."

"He gave up confidential information which could have got me killed and then lied about it. Why should I care?" His face still cold but a give away twitch around his eye told Floyd he was on the right track.

"Firstly because he didn't and secondly because I know you do care and I don't want Spencer dead."

Floyd stood up and Aaron matched him.

"I have never known you give a damn about anyone but yourself. Why the sudden change in heart Floyd. What is really going on?"

"A new leaf. The new caring Flanders. It's not easy but I'm slowly getting there. I need you to talk to Spencer and get this sorted."

"Why a new caring Flanders? What is it you have planned? People don't change for no reason."

"We are not here to talk about me – I need you to at least phone him over the next couple of days and say you will sit down and talk things over – and I am not people. I am me."

Hotch shook his head. "There is a reason. You forget how well I know you."

"I made a pact with my god."

"Your god? Get out Floyd –I really have had enough of your BS."

"I see talking to you is not going to work and I really didn't want to have to beat the shit out of you, but I don't think I have an option do I?"

He was on Hotch before he could move out of the way – a hand grasping the front of his Tshirt with one hand, the other making hard contact which Aaron's kidney's.

"You need a reminder of who the fuck you think you are talking to."

"So do you." Hotch pulled the small gun out of the back of his waist band and pressed it into Floyds chest. "I know this won't kill you, but I know it will hurt. Let go of me and back off before you force me to use it.

"Right now I don't give a fuck." The head butt to Hotch's face was timed with the sound of the gun fire. Floyd backed off a couple of steps and looked down at the stain spreading over his chest. He felt his knees fold under him and dimly saw the bloodied amused look on Hotch's face as he put his hands out to stop his head hitting the floor.

"Fuck that hurts!"

"I expect it did. Now get out. I don't want you in my home I don't want to see you or Spencer. It's over. Done with. He will have to find someone else to hold his hand when things turn sour for him."

Floyd coughed blood onto Hotch's carpet. "You know, I really don't think I can stand. What the hell did you have in that bleeding gun?"

"Something I knew would hurt you. Now get up and get out."

Floyd took one crawling step forwards, blood dripping happily from the hole in his chest and now from his nose and mouth. "Help me up. I can't stand."

Aaron took a step forwards and was rewarded with a hand on the groin – nails digging in and twisting. The gun fell from his hand as he screamed and punched Floyd in the side of the head and tried to back off and get the animal off him, but he harder he hit and the more he moved the harder Floyd gripped. Blood began to soak through the front of Aaron's jeans as he too went down onto his knees.

Now face to face with Floyd.

"Listen to me you wise arsed little fuck. You will contact Spencer. You will resume a friendship of the type you had before. You will be there for him when he needs you. You will not fuck him you will keep your mouth off him - but you will be his emotional support. You will do this or I will return and rip your balls off with my teeth. You understand me Agent Aaron Hotchner?"

"Let – go – of – me." Said with gritted teeth.

"That is not the correct answer. You will do what I ask and you will do it for Spencer because once you two needed each other – and you still do." He twisted his hand again and dug nails in a bit harder. "Just nod your agreement if you are finding words hard to find."

A small nod from Hotch had Floyd back on his feet. "Whatever that was in the gun Aaron – it didn't work. We have a hospital appointment tomorrow. Call in the afternoon."

Another nod.

"Good! See we can talk things through like two sensible adults."

Floyd turned and left the building.

-o-o-o-

Spencer awoke at some point and realised he was alone. Floyd had gone out without him again. More and more often. He said he wanted to date yet kept going off getting his kicks from someone else. It should have hurt, but nothing much did anymore.

He felt sick and he felt headachy and so climbed out of the bed and pulled a sheet around him and walked to the bathroom. He stood for a while looking at his face in the mirror. The dressing above his eye was blood soaked and made the rest of his face look too pale. The darkness around his eyes had increased and he could see quite clearly how ill he looked. He thought about turning on the taps to get rid of the image and rested his hand over the red tap for a while before bringing up his fist and punching the glass.

It smashed into hundreds of bits. Some stuck into the back of his hand and knuckles. Some just stayed where they were and reflected back a distorted image of his sickly face and other bits fell into the washbasin. He stood looking at them for a while before pulling open the cupboard the mirror was attached to. He took out the tub of painkilling pills and slammed the door shut causing more bits of glass to fall into the basin.

To Spencer's confused tired under nourished mind they looked like a message. It meant something. Nothing ever happened without meaning. Every bit of pain was there to remind you of the good times and all the good times are there to remind you of how easily you can lose them again.

Reid picked up a shard and held it and the tub of pills in one hand and then sat on the floor next to the toilet. He felt safe here. This was a good place to be.

He pulled the bed sheet closer around himself and just sat and waited to see if Floyd was going to come home and if he did would he smell of cheap whores and rent boys.

-o-o-o-

Floyd stood in the bathroom door and looked down at Spencer. He was sitting his mind a million miles away with a bit of glass in his hand and the tub of pills. He didn't say anything but walked quietly in and sat down next to him. One hand removed the items from his hand while the other wrapped around his shoulders.

"Babes – this is why we need to see a doctor. Please don't fight me on this."

Spencer looked back at him with big tear filled eyes. "Where – where have you b been?"

"Sorting something out. I will have a surprise for you soon, but it will be no good if you go and kill yourself before it's ready."

Spencer moved so he was kneeling and Floyd mirrored him so they were facing each other. "A surprise? For me?"

"Who else would it be for? Now get up. It's been a long night and I am in need of……….." His voice trailed off as he saw the look of horror cross Reid's face.

"You've been shot!"

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? You have a hole in your chest!"

"I know. It's ok Spence – It's stopped hurting."

"Who shot you?! Floyd what is this surprise?"

Floyd kissed him quickly on the lips. "This isn't connected with it. I got in the middle of some hold up at the gas station. You don't need to worry. I promise."

"Oh man –this is – I don't know. I wish you would be more careful."

Floyd stood up and helped Spencer to his feet. "You care what happens to me? I am touched. Which reminds me; I am in need of some comforting."

They slept that night in the big four poster. Spencer curled up behind Floyd. His arms wrapped tightly around him – feeling his body pressed against his and the beat of his heart under his hand. Right there…right then the world could have come to an end and Spencer wouldn't have cared – so long as he had Floyd.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15 Hospital

Hospital

_Spencer Reid once said: - "I have been drugged and coerced and beaten and shot and bitten, and dragged and tied up. I have screamed and cried more times than I want to think about, I have had things done to me which I don't want to even think about. I have had my hair pulled, my mind dragged through mire and now I want to rest. I have not killed anyone." (Scarecrow Chapter 30)_

**A/N: I was asked what the name of the movie was they went to see. It was: ****Les Enfants du Paradis - ****set in the theatrical world of Paris in 1828, centred on the area around the Funambules theatre, also known as the 'Boulevard du Crime'.**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He only agreed to go to the hospital appointment because he really had no choice. Floyd had been good to him. He needed to show him some trust and respect in return. The bike travelled through the grounds of the hospital. It stopped in a small by near the entrance and Floyd kicked the stand down.

"I'm not going in there."

"It's not what it seems Spence. You said you would do this for me."

"It's a psychiatric hospital Floyd. I'm not going in there."

Floyd slid off the bike and turned to look at Reid. "The building isn't who you have come to see. The best doctors work here. You need to see the best."

"You are going to get me locked up. Floyd – don't do this to me."

A shake of the head and Floyd was tucking Reid's hair behind his ears for him. "I'm not going to get you locked up. I just want you to talk to someone is all. I will be taking you home with me. Trust me. Do this for me."

With great reluctance Reid got off the bike and followed Floyd up the steps to the front door. The dressing on his face had been changed and he had a patch over his eye. His hair hung in wavy clumps.

They were directed to a waiting room. Very comfortable big chairs and quiet relaxed atmosphere.

"Floyd – how much is this costing you?"

"A lot, but money is not a problem. I need you better."

He sat and twisted his hands in his lap for a while and then transferred them to be wrapped around him so he could pinch slowly at his skin.

When the nurse came to get him he stood and looked back at Floyd who gave a small smile back. "See you later babes." He watched Reid walk a short way down the corridor and then disappear into a room. The door closed silently behind him. The nurse returned and smiled at Floyd – can I get you anything? A coffee maybe while your friend sees the doctor?"

"He's not my friend and no thank you."

"Oh sorry, you just seemed friendly towards each other – I assumed. Sorry."

"I am friendly towards him. I will screw him whenever he wants. We have this special arrangement and he pays well."

The nurse gave Floyd a final unsure look and walked off.

He sat and read a gardening magazine and then a thing about local attractions. He lit up a smoke and was told by security to put it out. He did. He didn't want Spencer to return and find him chowing down on security so he dropped the smoke and ground it into the green carpet with the heel of his boot. He paced the small room. Then he paced it again by walking over the chairs and was asked to get down. He was bored out of his brains. A whole hour passed.

"How long do these things usually take?" He asked the nurse.

"It depends on how much to client needs to talk."

"Well I'm the fucking client because I am paying for this shit – so go get him. I have better things to do that wait here all bloody day."

"That will be damaging to the therapy. You need to just wait sir – I'm sorry."

He slumped down in a chair and put his feet up on the small table in front of him – pulled out something from his pocket and inhaled it.

The nurse watched this smelly foul mouthed man. She hadn't seen him snort anything so when he slowly slid down and onto the floor staring up at the ceiling and muttering to himself she was more than a bit alarmed.

She went cautiously over to him and at the same time called for someone to come and help.

They stood and looked.

"He's taken something." The male nurse said. "We need to call a doctor."

"Are you sure it's not some kind of strange seizure?"

"Maybe, either way call the doctor. I don't want to deal with this – I do minds not bodies."

They remained standing looking at him as he pulled his knees up towards him and clenched his fists so hard that his fingernails broke the skin. When he opened his hands his palms were bloody.

The doctor took his pulse and frowned. They did his blood pressure and decided that they needed to get him off the floor and sitting at least. They pulled him up off the floor and sat him in one of the chairs. He was still muttering to him self but now had a nose bleed too.

"What the hell did he take? Did either of you see?"

They both shook their heads.

-o-o-o-

Spencer sat in virtual silence for the hour and a half he was with the doctor. He couldn't explain what he was feeling or why he was feeling it. He had no words to express the dead emptiness he had inside – except to say. "Sometimes I feel like I am dead."

He was asked question after question and all he wanted to do was leave, find Floyd, get on the bike and go home. He sat and shrugged for an hour and a half.

"Dr Reid – I am going to ask you to take some medication for a while and see if it will lift your mood."

"There is nothing wrong with my mood. I am fine. I just wish people would leave me to sort things out my own way."

"Your own way is going get you sectioned Dr Reid."

"I'm not taking pills. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'm still here, I don't have suicidal thoughts. I'm not wetting the bed or starting fires. I just have a small appetite. Look Dr Green, I am only here because my boyfriend made the appointment for me. I don't want to be here. I have nothing to say to you. This is a waste of my time and Floyd's so if that is all – I think I will be leaving."

"Dr Reid – I think it would be in your best interest to stay here for a couple of days – just so we can monitor your intake." The doctor's phone rang. He picked it up and listened to the call and then replaced the receiver. "I am afraid there is no alternative now." He pressed a button on his desk.

Spencer jumped to his feet. "What's going on? Have no alternative? I am going home. I am not staying here." As he turned to leave three burley men entered the room.

"Thank you boys, could you please escort Dr Reid here to an observation room. I think there will be some resistance."

-o-o-o-

When Floyd opened his eyes he realised he was not in the waiting room anymore. He looked to the side and saw he was in a room – a hospital room. He had been stripped and was in hospital pyjamas. He sat up and looked down at his clothing and frowned. He ran his hands over his face and chest. He moved his legs and wiggled his toes and then looked at his hands.

Floyd put his legs over the side of the bed and put his feet on the cold floor.

"Sir, please stay in bed."

"What the hell happened? Why am I here?"

"Get back into bed and I will get the doctor to look at you." She walked over in an effort to get the good looking guy back into the bed.

"Where is Dr Reid? I need to know where he is. I'm fine – get your hands off me. I need Reid."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know a Dr Reid."

"I brought him here. He was seeing a doctor."

She shook her head. "You were brought here alone. There is no one with you. Sorry."

He was about to eat the nurse when a doctor walked in and looked at Floyd frowning. "You need to get back into bed."

"There is nothing wrong with me. Why am I here? Where is Spencer?"

"I need to know what it was you took so that we can make you better."

"Fuck you! Don't talk to me like I am some fucking arsehole junky. There is nothing wrong with me. I need to get back to Spencer. Where the hell are my clothes? Get your fucking hands off me! Christ! What are you doing?! Fuck off! Get off me!"

The orderlies were on him sticking needles in and forcing him back onto the bed as his body stopped fighting back.

"I want him restrained."

Floyd lay unable to move as he felt the leather cuffs being wrapped around his wrists and ankles. He screamed obscenities at them until there was pink bloodied foam coming from his mouth and a thick line of blood pouring from his nose. As the drugs wore off he writhed and struggled and screamed. He pulled at the restraints until the skin was being ripped along his wrists and it was around about now that they gave him something to calm him down – closely followed by a straightjacket and a trip back to where he had just come from.

-o-o-o-

He sat on the bed as far into the corner as he could. He couldn't believe what Floyd had done. After saying he wouldn't do this – here he was. The door to his room was open but he had his head down resting on his knees. At least for now he had his own clothes on still. No one had come to talk to him. He had just been dragged in and left.

Spencer needed to contact someone. He couldn't let this happen. He wasn't mad – this isn't where he should be.

He dragged himself off the bed and walked slowly out of his room. They had taken his shoes and his belt. One hand needed to hold his jeans in place whilst the other rested on the wall. Whatever they had given him was making walking very difficult and his vision blurry. He walked down towards the nurses station trying to avoid looking at anyone. If he looked at someone he might see himself looking back and that scared him more than anything. The thought that he was like these people. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Spencer – do you need some help? Where are you going?"

He adjusted the way he was standing so he could put his back against the wall and looked at a nice looking guy in white nurses uniform.

"I – I n need to make a ph phone call." He could feel the effort of standing was bringing a sweat out on his brow.

"Let me help you back to your room. You shouldn't be walking around you know. I will get you a telephone. Come on." He linked his arm through Spencer's and slowly guided him back to the room. A nice room all things considered – for a psychiatric hospital.

He was sat back down on the bed and let out a sigh. "What d did they give me? I feel so tired."

"Nothing Spencer. You are just here for a rest. No medications. I will get the telephone for you. Please don't wander off." He smiled at Reid and walked out again.

He called Floyd's cell and got no answer. He tried home and got the answerphone. He now sat looking at the dial on the phone and could only think of one other person he could call. The person who had refused to talk to him the day before. He punched in Hotch's cell phone number and bit on his bottom lip.

-o-o-o-

Hotch was in the bull pen talking to Prentiss and Morgan when his phone went. He didn't recognise the number so frowned at it before answering.

"Hotchner." He stood listening. "I don't understand. You are talking to fast – slow down." Listening again and putting up and 'silence' hand to shush Morgan and Prentiss. "When did this happen?" Pause. "Reid – where is Floyd?" Again a pause. Morgan and Emily both trying to work out what was going on. "I don't know what you want me to do." A pause. "I will come over when I have the time." He snapped the phone shut.

"What was that all about?" Morgan asked.

"Seems Floyd has had Reid sectioned. I will go over later and see what is going on."

"Sir, Hotch, man – you can't just leave him there. Where's Flanders?"

"Reid doesn't know. He took him to a consultation and disappeared."

"The sonofabitch. You going to get Reid?" Morgan picked a pencil up off the desk and started breaking it into pieces.

"I really don't think I am the best person for the job." Hotch started to walk away.

"He called you man! You can't just leave him there." He looked at Aaron's retreating back. "You sort Reid out then. I will find Flanders." Aaron snapped back.

"Sir," Emily followed Hotch. "If you don't mind. I seem to get on a lot better with Flanders than I do Reid."

Hotch turned around again. "We all have work to do. Reid and Flanders will have to be something we sort out when the paperwork is complete. You still have a pile there Morgan." He turned again and walked to his office.

Aaron slammed the door and then sat at his desk. He wanted to get up and go to Spencer and try to make things better, but it wasn't that easy. He spent the rest of the day tracking down Flanders via police stations and hospitals. It was somewhat of a surprise when he discovered that Reid and Flanders were in the same place.

-o-o-o-

He had his tantrum.

He threatened to kill anyone who came near him.

He screamed and hurled him self at the walls leaving bloody smears where again his nose bled. Finally he stood in the corner and waited - his head down looking at the floor. Blood dripped down from his nose and into his mouth and over his chin and eventually dropped into a puddle forming on the floor.

Floyd took deep shuddering breaths trying to keep his control. He was pissed off. He was very pissed off. Not just because he was here strapped up, but because they had made him lose control like he did and also because he had let Spencer down. They wouldn't tell him where he was. They wouldn't communicate with him. They just left him standing in the corner for what felt like hours. The nose bleed stopped and now a steady flow of pinkish red foam crept down his chin from his mouth.

They monitored this man. Blood tests had come back inconclusive. They had no idea if he had taken a drug and this was the result or if he was truly insane and so they watched him standing doing nothing.

-o-o-o-

"Reid."

He looked up to see Morgan. "Derek – what are you doing here?" He didn't move from the corner he had squished himself into.

"I came to see if you were ok. You don't look so good." Spencer looked back down at his knees.

"Nor would you if you were here. I have to get out of his place Derek."

"I spoke to the doctors. They said you can hardly stand up straight. What's going on?"

Reid looked up at him again. "They drugged me Derek. I can't see properly, I can't walk properly, I can't think straight."

Derek sat on the bed near to Reid and put a hand out to him. "Reid – they haven't drugged you. You need to eat."

"It's not that easy."

Derek moved up closer to Spencer and put an arm around his bony shoulders. "You gonna try explaining it? I will stay as long as you need." He pulled Reid away from the corner so he could lay down and then lay down next to him. Derek on his back and Spencer on his side looking at him.

"I tried talking to Hotch. I wanted to make things alright again. You don't know how much I need him Derek. It's killing me not being able to see him."

Reid moved over so his head was resting on Morgan's chest. A couple of raised eyebrows later Morgan was running his fingers through Spencer's hair. "He is looking for Floyd for you. He knows you need him."

"Abandoned me. I trusted him – and he just left me there. I sound like a pathetic child."

"Hey – kiddo – it's ok. You moan all you need. Talk to me – that's why I am here. Floyd though, he collapsed in the waiting room, they took him to hospital where he performed beautifully for them and so they restrained him and brought him here. He's somewhere in the building in a straight jacket screaming at the staff."

"He collapsed?"

"Or took drugs – they don't know. You are only here because you would have had no one to look after you had you gone home. It's temporary until Floyd gets his ass sorted."

"And Hotch is sorting that?"

"Yeah. Hotch is sorting it. So you just lay there and tell me what you have been up to. Been to the movies to see one of your French things recently?"

-o-o-o-

Hotch and Prentiss stood looking at the monitor.

"I will go in and talk to him." Prentiss started to walk from the room.

"Agent Prentiss." The doctor called after her. "I really don't think it is a good idea."

"Well I know this man better than you do and I know it will be fine. Just let me talk to him and we can sort this out."

Hotch looked over at the doctor and nodded. "Let her in to see him." He ran his hands through his hair and turned back to look at the monitors.

They unlocked the door and she walked in quickly. The door was closed and locked behind her.

"Floyd – it's Emily." She walked over to him. "What happened?"

He looked up at her and wiped his face on his shoulder. "Where is he?"

"Spencer is fine. What happened to you? Did you take a drug? They said you collapsed." She was reaching out a hand now and pushing hair off his face. "We are going to get you out of here but you do need to co-operate with the staff."

"I took something. Now can I go? I need to be with Spencer. Where is he?"

"Spencer is in a room on one of the wards. He is fine. They are just looking after him until you can. He is really sick you know."

"I know. It's why I got him the appointment. Sorta hoping they would give him meds to let him keep his food down. Man cannot live by lettuce alone. Even if it is organic."

Emily smiled at him. "I'm going to un-strap you."

A nod.

"And you are going to behave or Floyd you will be here forever and Spence will never recover from that. You know that too, so you need to pull yourself together for him if not for you."

Floyd put his back to Emily so she could undo the straps on the jacket. "You will take me to Spencer?"

"I will get you cleaned up first and then – yes I will take you to Spencer. Floyd – don't mess up. Everyone is expecting you to."

He pulled the contraption of him self and let it fall the floor before turning around again. He put a hand one on each of Emily's shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "I have no intention of messing up babes."

"That was inappropriate behaviour Floyd."

He smiled at her.

"I know – but you were gagging for it."

* * *


	16. Chapter 16 Nurturing

Nurturing 

**A/N: A double posting…The last two chapters were not written by Pb but by Floyd. This is what happens when I let him loose. **

_The trust of the innocent is the __liar__'s most useful tool__: - __Stephen King _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Hotch stood with Floyd in the open doorway and looked at Morgan and Reid laying on the bed. Hotch felt Floyd go to move forwards.

"Reid is sleeping. Just leave it for now."

Floyd turned to him. "Firstly – this." Pointing into the room. "Is your fault - you selfish bastard. He needed you and you left him bleeding in the fucking street. Secondly touch me again without asking and I might have to finish what I started yesterday."

Hotch ignored the last demand and pulled Floyd out of the room. "How the hell is this my fault? He has been with you, not me."

"Oh you just hit the nail on the head." He pushed Hotch's hand off him. "He – for some unknown reason – needs you. Finds comfort in you. Something he somehow thinks he can't get from me; which I am changing so this sort of thing won't happen again. He needs to get over all the shit Hotchner and mend and he can't do that with you fucking with his brain like you do."

"I think you have got you and I confused. At some point when your brains got blasted out of the back of your head you didn't re-grow the memories of what you have put him through. Do you need me to remind you?"

"People are permitted to grow and change and evolve Hotchner. I am sure you are not the same person you were five years ago. You weren't a dead beat father for a start. You were just a regular arsehole. Now get out of my face. I am taking him home with me and tomorrow you are going to come around and visit because I know you still have feelings for him. I can smell it on you." Floyd paused. "Or have I misunderstood? Is it me you want? Who are you giving out those special little pheromones to Agent Aaron Hotchner? Fancy a quick one in the broom cupboard?" Floyd pushed Hotch back against the wall and into a small recess with the fire reel – one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder. "Oh my! It is me you want. You dirty little agent – and there was I thinking it was Spence you were avoiding, but it was all bullshit. It's me you are avoiding." Small kisses on the side of Hotchner's neck. "Give me something back – come on – don't tease me."

"Stop it – step back from me Floyd. This is not amusing."

"Too fucking right it's not. I will make a deal with you. I know your sort. You can have me Agent Aaron Hotchner. I will allow that, but you will visit Reid and you will sort this stuff out between the two of you and you will assist in his recovery from this eating thing he is doing to himself."

"I really hate to burst your bubble Floyd, but I am not interested in your ass. Now get your hands off me and move back."

Floyd took a step back and put a finger on Aaron's chest. "You can't lie to me remember. I know. I know Aaron. Now let me take him home and I will see you tomorrow."

-o-o-o-

That night Floyd kept Reid company in his bed. He curled up behind him and held him tightly until he knew Spencer was sleeping and then he turned over and smoked for a while and then opened the drawer next the bed and rummaged around looking for something. He pulled out a small twist of cellophane with a white powder in it. He rolled it around in his fingers for a while looking at it in the dimly lit bedroom.

"Just once – just once I want to go somewhere different. Can you take me somewhere else?" He held it closely to his face and put the twist under his nose and inhaled what he could through the plastic before throwing it back in the drawer. "Spence – babes are you awake?"

Silence.

Floyd lay and looked at the gentle rise and fall of Reid's shoulders. He looked at the ribs showing on his back and at the bony spine running down his back in knots. He moved closer again and ran a finger down the bumps on his back. "Spence."

Still nothing.

He run his tongue over Reid's shoulder blades and down towards the small of his back… "Spence babes – are you awake?"

The soft sound of Spencer's breathing was all he got in reply and the lesser the response the more he wanted him. Floyd knew he should wake Reid up. He knew deep down what he had planned was wrong, but he needed this so badly. He needed Spencer – like this. Now.

He rolled Reid over onto his back and slid over so he was laying on top of him. He planted kisses over his neck and shoulders as his own breathing got deeper and faster. Everything was going so well. The sweat was dripping off him onto Spencer's chest when suddenly the big hazel eyes shot open and were looking at Floyd directly. The fist came down before Floyd could stop himself and caught Spencer on the jaw. He heard Reid's neck make a nasty cracking sound as his head snapped to the side and he lay still again on the bed. He lay there unmoving on top of Spencer for a minute.

"Shit. Now look what you made me do." He looked at the tiny trickle of blood coming out of the side of Spencer's mouth where his teeth had ripped his cheek. "Oh hell Spence." He grabbed Reid's hair and pulled his head around so he could look at him properly. "I hurt you. Shit babes I'm sorry." A kiss on the mouth as he licked at the blood and his breathing got heavier. Now Reid was unresponsive and not likely to respond for a while Floyd took full advantage of it. He was just going to have to hope that in the morning Spencer had forgotten that very brief moment of being awake.

He would have to deal with the others over this later. For now he was going to have Spencer.

-o-o-o-

Reid woke up with a stinking headache and the vague feeling that something wasn't quite right. His face hurt and Floyd wasn't in the bed. Spencer climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe and went in search of Floyd. He found him in the kitchen cooking up something smelly. In a good way smelly. He looked over at Spencer and smiled.

"Are you alright babes? That was quite a smack you gave yourself last night."

Spencer put his hand to his face again. "It feels like someone punched me Floyd."

Floyd licked his lips and walked over to Reid. "You had a nightmare and fell out of bed. You don't remember? Hit your face on the bedside thing and knocked yourself out."

"Right. I wondered" – he walked by Floyd to get himself a drink of water. "I wondered why it felt like you had me."

Floyd was behind him hands on his shoulders. "Babes you make it sound so dirty."

"That's because it was. It was rape Floyd."

"I couldn't ask you. Spence – look really I am sorry."

Reid turned around with a glass of water in his hand. "Sorry? You are sorry? Do realise what you put me through yesterday because you were unable to sit in a waiting room and not snort your magic dust? You are a selfish – I don't swear Floyd but you are really pushing me in that direction."

"Why do you always paint the worst picture you can think of? Do you know how hard this had been for me? I am trying real hard Spence to make things good for you and you just throw it back in my face. I just want you to eat and not vomit. I took you there to get help."

"Yes and I was willing. I really was. I was going to take meds if they told me to. I was going to do what they asked of me, but you had to go and screw it all up again and once you convinced people you were the poor hard done by misunderstood Floyd you wanted them to think – you brought me home – knocked me out and screwed me. That is trying hard it is Floyd?"

"I cooked for you."

"You cooked for me? You have no defence? You don't want to apologise?"

"It's your favourite."

"I don't have a damned favourite Floyd! I don't want to eat anything you have cooked – I don't know where you got the meat from and your hygiene is disgusting. Why would I eat it?"

"Because I made it for you." Floyd's face was hard and cold.

"Well I don't want it." Reid tried to leave the kitchen but Floyd grabbed his arm.

"Are you aware of what you are saying to me?"

"Let go of me."

"Spence – last night – you fell out of bed babes. I didn't hit you. I didn't do that to you. I promise. On your life Spence I didn't hit you."

"Irrelevant – you still took advantage of me."

"OK – yes I did, but christ Spence – you lay there and I was – and you just – I couldn't not. You are not aware of how irresistible you are. You don't have the first clue do you?"

"Irresistible?"

"Please babes – I am doing my best here. I still have that surprise for you too, but you can't have it until you start eating."

"This is your best?"

"Why are you still here Spence? If I am this dreadful monster you make me out to be. You are an intelligent guy – you could do anything with your life. Why do you choose to stay here with me?"

"You would let me leave?" Spencer took a step towards Floyd.

Floyd put a hand on the side of Spencer's face. "You want to leave? I just want you to be happy babes."

"Fine – I'll go and pack." Reid turned away from Floyd who grabbed him and pulled him back. The slap across the face was not expected and it stung. He let go of Spencer and just stared at him.

"That was for last night. We need to come some sort of arrangement. You are never to do that to me again or I will be gone. If you want to do that then you have my full permission to go and find some street trash. Just remember to use a condom. I don't want to catch anything off you."

-o-o-o-

They were laying curled up together on the floor looking at Reid's latest graphic novel together when someone knocked on the door. Spencer looked at Floyd who looked back at Spencer.

"It might be a juicy kid. Can you get it for me before I start eating the locals?"

Spencer gave him a kiss on the nose and climbed to his feet. He had forced him self to eat some of Floyds food. It tasted wonderful. It was truly divine, but it felt like a brick in his stomach. He groaned and held his abdomen as he opened the door. It was Hotch.

"Oh hi. What do you want?"

"To see you – to talk."

"Well I think it's too late for that." He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hotchner. What a nice surprise. Come on in."

Reid turned and gave Floyd a quizzical look.

"I'm sorry boys – I need to pop out on an errand of sorts. I'll be back soon." Floyd walked out of the door and slammed it behind him.

Reid stood and looked at Hotch. "Why the change of mind? You didn't want to talk to me when I came to see you."

"I know. I'm sorry Spencer. I just was taken by surprise. I didn't know how I felt about things."

Reid went and sat on the couch and Hotch followed.

"You should have known I would never give up information on you Aaron – not any – not ever. Why would I put your life in jeopardy?" He sat with his arms wrapped tightly around him. It hurt Hotch to see Spencer so defensive with him, but he wasn't surprised by it.

"It had been a rough few days for all of us. I wasn't thinking straight. I doubt you were…"

Reid cut in. "I think I was the only one who was thinking straight."

Hotch's hand moved to the dressing on Reid's eye. "You did that the other night?"

"I was looking at my watch. Not looking where I was going. Just an accident. Could have happened to anyone."

"Spencer – I need you to know that I would never hurt you. Ever. I will always be there when you need me. I just want to be like that big brother or the dad you never had there for you. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes. I do and I appreciate it Hotch – but I don't think Floyd would permit it."

"We had a chat." Hotch pulled Spencer's arms away from hugging himself. "Everything will be good. He left us alone now didn't he?"

Reid looked over to the door. "I guess so." He looked down at Hotch's hands holding his. "He won't like this."

"He has no option. It is how it is going to be. If you ever need anything I am there for you. A safe bolt hole – someone to talk to – a shoulder to cry on – I am your man." Hotch squeezed Spencer's hands. "There is a small price to pay."

"Oh."

"I need you to take the meds the doctor told you to and I need you to start eating. Nothing major, I'm not asking you to go to the steak house on all you can eat night. I am asking you to try to eat something everyday and keep it down – or you will die. Do you want the statistics on the possibility of that happening?"

"I have them already. I know – I am trying. It just makes me feel so dirty to have this feeling in my stomach."

-o-o-o-

He felt ill. He was desperate to get rid of this heaviness in his stomach but Floyd was nagging him.

"Just for an hour then. You will love it. Come on. Get changed."

"I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I will look like a total prat."

"You will look awesome."

"You wear it then."

"I don't like leather on me. Anyway I got it for you."

"You shouldn't have bothered. I will wear jeans and a shirt and tie."

"No you won't. You will wear jeans and a Tshirt."

"I don't dance Floyd."

"Well that doesn't mean we can't still have fun. Live a little babes – be who you are."

"Who I am?"

"Yes – be who you are."

"I'm not leather chaps I'm afraid."

"Fine. Jeans then and I will loan you a black Tshirt. Come here – let me dress you up for the night."

"I'm not going in drag. Don't even think it."

"Furthest thing from my mind."

-o-o-o-

So now they stood outside the club. Hand in hand.

"We sticking together or going of finding something to play with?" Floyd looked at Spencer.

"Floyd – if you leave me in there alone I promise I will never forgive you."

"But I might see something I like the look of."

"This is a bad idea. Take me home."

Floyd dragged Spencer up the steps and paid his door money.

The music pounded. The lights were dim, but the strobes and neons lit the place with an eerie light around the dancers on the floor and the ones in the cages. There was a strong man smell. Sweat and pheromones. Floyd led Spencer over to the bar holding Spencer securely with one hand, the other in his pocket and ordered two beers. He gave a beer to Reid and left the other on the bar and slid his hand back into his pocket.

They stood leaning on the bar. Spencer slowly sipping at his drink and the music became strangely distorted and voices phased in and out again. He looked at the beer and then at Floyd who was watching him.

"What?" Another sip of the beer.

"Nothing Spence – but just humour me with something will you?"

"What?" He was finding talking a bit difficult. Must be the drinking when he hadn't eaten too much.

Floyd took Reid's drink from him and set it on the bar and then grabbed the bottom of Spencer's Tshirt and whipped it off over his head.

"Hey – no Floyd."

Floyd tucked the Tshirt into the side of Reid's belt which was holding up the low cut jeans Floyd had loaned him. "Dance."

"I can't."

Reid felt Floyd pulling him away from the bar and wrapping his arms around him. They didn't jump around and wave arms – but they swayed and held each other and ran hands over bare skin and down the backs of jeans. They locked mouths and nibbled and sucked on necks and shoulders and when Reid unbuttoned Floyd's shirt they pressed their bodies together and were as one.

And for a while everything was perfect – and as the drug Floyd had used to spike Spencer's drink gradually wore off - Spencer was led to the back room where the real fun began.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 Trust

Trust

_There is a smile of love - And there is a smile of deceit - And there is a smile of smiles - In which these two smiles meet: - __William Blake _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: WARNING: Floyd wrote this chapter. Slightly slashy in places.**

* * *

The room was dark and smoky and somewhat smelly. The sounds were the continual thump from the bass in the main room and the moans of pleasure.

Spencer stood with his back to the wall and looked down at the top of Floyd's head. To say he was uncomfortable with this situation was putting it very mildly. He wanted to tell Floyd to stop and at the same time he was holding his head firmly where it was. A quick glance around this place showed Spencer that the other people here were far more interested in what was happening to themselves to be bothered with what Floyd was doing. Actually what Floyd was doing was very mild in comparison.

He held tighter and tipped his head back closing his eyes. The sounds around him dulled and became muffled as he felt Floyd's hands holding his hips. Holding him still. He pulled away for a few seconds and then resumed the task at hand.

Floyd's attention however was not fully on Spencer. He had seen what he wanted and he was going to go and get it. Firstly he had to sort Spence. The drugs were working wonders on him. Maybe he would learn something from this experience and bring it home with him.

He moved a hand away from Spencer's sweaty hip and made a grab for someone walking by. He pulled him down and pulled away from Reid. "Play him for me and I will do you later – Just make sure you don't finish him. I will be back." The two men swapped places and Floyd got up and walked away.

Over in the corner he had seen what he wanted. A young man with long hair and a skinny body. What he liked and what he was going to take. The only problem being he was with someone, but that was a very small set back.

"Excuse me." A hand on the back of the man's head. "Care if I join in?" The smaller older guy looked over at Floyd – who smiled a big white toothy smile. "Have him – I'm done here anyway." He walked away leaving Floyd with his victim. Soon to be victim. As the lad started to turn Floyd put his hands on his shoulders.

"Don't turn around. It's not your face I am after. Just stand still for me." He pushed the lad against the wall and buried his head in his hair. One hand on a shoulder – one hand on the side of his head – his fingers entwined around his hair.

It hardly made a sound as the neck snapped and the mark went limp in Floyd's hands. Quickly he wrapped one hand around his chest, the other holding around the waist and Floyd had his fun.

It was quick and formal. No introductions. No emotional attachments. A job that needed to be done. He dropped the used carcass to the floor and kicked it over into the dark corner amongst the used condoms and other bits dropped and misplaced rubbish. The trash.

Floyd turned to see what Spencer was doing. He was still standing against the wall – his back arched – his head back and his mouth open. Floyd smiled and moved back to complete the task.

The guy had done a very good job on Spencer. He barely had to touch him and Spencer was collapsing to his knees groaning. Floyd gently ran his hands over Spencer's sweaty body and reached down for his hands. "Babes time to go." But Reid's arms were now around Floyd's neck and pulling him down into a deep lip crushing kiss. They touched and pulled at clothing and now it was Spencer's sweat dripping down onto Floyd and Floyd's head back and eyes closed and arched back.

-o-o-o-

They sat on the couch. Floyd at one end and Reid laying propped up the other end with his feet on Floyd's lap.

"So you enjoyed the club?"

"Oh it was alright. I'm not much of a dancer."

"I'm not so sure of that babes. You moved pretty good I think."

"I know what you did."

Floyd's stomach did an involuntary leap.

"What I did?" Running his finger over the top of Reid's foot.

"You spiked my drink. I knew the minute I started seeing double."

"I just wanted you to relax and have fun. You had fun didn't you? You sure looked like you were having fun."

"The point is Floyd that you drugged me. I thought we were beyond all of that."

"You boy, have strong trust issues."

"Are you – don't tickle me – are you – Floyd! I will kick...I don't want to kick you! NO! You made me spill some coffee on me. Pack it in! You are trying to make me forget what – what – forget what….I give up."

They kissed gentle good night kisses and departed to separate rooms.

"This is a date Spence. Doesn't mean I have to sleep with you too."

Spencer lay for a long time looking at the canopy above his head. He wanted company. He wanted arms to hold him and keep him safe. Finally he got up and walked to Floyd's room. He didn't knock. This time he just opened the door and stood there. "Floyd, this is stupid. Please come back to our bed."

"I can't."

Reid walked into the room and sat on the side of Floyd's bed. "Why not?"

"I just can't Spence. Can we leave it like that?"

"Then can I stay here the night?"

"Just go back to your room will you? I will see you in the morning. If you eat and keep it down I might even talk about this surprise I have for you."

Reid got up and left the room without saying another word. He closed the door quietly and made a quick trip to the bathroom, where he grabbed something from the cabinet with the broken glass and then walked back to his room. He closed and locked the door and climbed into bed. The small blade held carefully in his hand.

Spencer rolled over onto his side and looked at the white skin of his inner arm. At the small patterns making their way from his wrist to elbow and at the longer jagged one Floyd had so kindly fixed for him. He looked down at the blade again and frowned at it and then watched as it glided through the air and landed next to the window. It lay in the small triangle of early morning light. Spencer wrapped his arms tightly around himself and closed his eyes. Sleep came fast and the nightmares were sitting there waiting for him.

-o-o-o-

Floyd lay on his side with his back to the window. There was a terrific pain inside him. A twisting tearing sensation in his heart. In one hand he held a strange coin and in the other the white powder in the twist of transparent plastic. He knew that this was the first step to damning his soul forever to the lure of drugs, but the herbal stuff just wasn't cutting it anymore. It made him ill. It caused this pain in his head. This continual thumping and throbbing. This little bit of white powder might give him the release he so needed. An escape route.

-o-o-o-

Spencer was the first up in the morning which was unusual. He put on coffee – and made eggs, toast and bacon like Gideon used to. He needed to show Floyd he was willing to do this. He might not eat much of it – but he was going to show Floyd he was trying. He put plates of food and forks and knives on a tray with the mugs of coffee and walked to Floyd's room.

"Hey – you awake?"

Silence made Spencer frown and leaning the tray precariously between his stomach and the wall he used one hand to open the door. Something the other side was in the way and a horrific churning swept through Reid's stomach forcing his heart to pound and the tray to crash to the floor. Shoulder at the door be pushed harder and managed to open it enough to slide his skinny frame through the gap.

He was curled into a tight ball on the floor. Laying in his own (Spencer presumed) blood stained vomit. His head was tucked in tightly to his chest and his hands were somewhere under him.

"Floyd? What the hell?"

He quickly knelt down beside him and placed a shaking hand on his shoulder.

Floyd was wearing what he had been the night before. His shirt was wet with sweat. As gently as he could he rolled Floyd over onto his back. He sort of just flopped back and lay there staring up at nothing. Reid could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest and the dried remains of vomit and foam around his mouth and nose.

"Floyd – wake up." He put a hand on each side of Floyd's face. "Please wake up."

The only sign of life was the slight movement in his chest. Spencer stood up biting on his bottom lip. He had done it again. He had taken something.

"Why do you keep doing this? I can't deal with this right now Floyd – I can only just deal with my own life. I don't know what to do."

He put a foot each side of Floyd's hips and sat down across him. He squeezed his eyes shut trying not to cry in frustration as he felt the dampness from Floyd soaking through his cotton boxers. A hand on each shoulder and a gentle shake.

"Wake up Floyd." Still nothing. "Wake up you sonofabitch! I won't let you do this to me!" A slap across Floyd's face got no response. Another slap and Floyd's head rolled to the side. Drool ran out of the side of his mouth and Spencer sat there slowly soaking up the mess Floyd had made – shaking too much to move.

Eventually he climbed off Floyd whose body though showing signs that it was alive because it was breathing seemed to be cooling down. He crawled to the bed and pulled the phone off the side cabinet. He sat and looked at the dial for a few seconds and started to punch in some numbers. He had entered about five when he stopped and pressed the delete button and started again. His hands were shaking so much he misdialled the first few times. Eventually he put the phone to his ear and listened to the phone ring.

"It's Reid. I was wondering if you could come over." Pause. "Yes now. It's urgent. I wouldn't ask normally but please I don't know what to do." Listening. "I know, but I thought you would be the better person. Hurry." Another pause. "Thank you." He replaced the phone and sat back looking at the still unmoving form on the floor.

"I should have cut my wrists last night."

Spencer staggered to his feet and walked out into the lounge. He unlocked the door and set it slightly open and then went back to his own room. He slipped his hand under the mattress and pulled out a packet of pills. He popped some out of the bubble strip and put them in his mouth and then walked to the bathroom dropping the pack on the floor as he left.

It was about ten minutes later when he heard someone calling him.

"Reid? Are you here?"

On unsteady legs he left the bathroom. "Thank you Emily."

"What's going on? You look dreadful – what happened?"

"Floyd – something is wrong. I don't know what to do. I can't think straight. I can't wake him."

Spencer stood leaning on the wall looking towards the room he had left Floyd in. Emily gave Spencer a small half smile and put a hand on his arm. She then walked down towards the open doorway.

Floyd hadn't moved since Spencer had last looked at him. Emily knelt down next to him and put her fingers gently against his neck. He looked dead. He looked very dead and her heart was beating too fast in a small panic which was beginning to grip her. There was a faint irregular pulse which gave her some small bit of hope.

"Spencer! Get in here. I need some help"

When Reid got there she was trying to pull him up to sit.

"What did he take?"

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"Have a look Reid. Quickly find out what the hell it was he took and why did you call me?"

Spencer started to search around for what he knew Floyd kept his powders in. "I figured if he woke up and you were here it would be better. You seem to get on alright." He saw a bit of discarded wrapper. The bits of powder still adhering to the plastic were not the usual grey. This was pure white. He looked up at Emily who was dragging Floyd to the bed. He bent down and picked it up and was looking at the substance not quite understanding why Floyd had done this.

"Give me a hand. Get him on the bed. Did you find anything?"

Reid looked over at her. "Er yes." He held up the wrapper and then placed it on the bedside table and then went and grabbed Floyd by the ankles and helped haul him onto the bed.

"We should strip him out of these clothes Spencer. He is soaking wet." Emily started to undo his shirt buttons.

"Emily! No! No don't. I will do that."

She stood up and nodded. "I'll go and make coffee. You seem to have thrown your breakfast all over the hall."

He carefully removed Floyd's boots and placed them on the floor. He then unbuttoned the front of Floyd's jeans and slid them down to his thighs before pulling them off. Floyd had been moaning at Reid for being too thin and it wasn't until now Spencer realised how much weight Floyd had lost recently. His hip bones jutted out and his skin was far too pale.

"What's going on Floyd?" Running his hands over Floyd's abdomen.

He sat astride him and carefully unbuttoned the shirt. It was filthy with both the night they had and from the vomit and blood and other bodily fluids Floyd had managed to get all over it. He pulled it carefully down his arms and then slid it out from under his back. When he looked up Emily was standing there holding mugs of coffee. She placed them on the side and leaned over Floyd.

"Spencer – you honey smell quite revolting. I might have to get him to hospital and if you want to come too you need to be clean. Go shower and when you come back bring a sponge and a bowl of warm soapy water. We need to clean this mess off him."

"Pass me some boxers out of that top drawer will you?" Spencer asked.

Reid managed to get the underwear on the prone Floyd and he walked reluctantly from the room.

"The quicker you get clean the quicker you will be back. You called me here to help you. I am helping you. Hurry up."

-o-o-o-

He turned on the water and let it warm up. He then walked to the toilet and purged his body of what he had eaten the day before. He then stood under the warm water and washed his hair. He got soap in his eyes, but that was fine, it disguised the tears and sound of the water covered up the shuddering breathing as he crouched down and threw up into the drain the water was running down.

Finally he felt as though he had a feeling of control again. The small amount he had before he had said he wouldn't do, but if Floyd could kill himself by snorting some shit he picked up at the club, then Spencer felt it was fine for him to purge his body using something he had picked up in the same place.

He pulled on his bathrobe and grabbed a bowl and filled it with warm water. He added the teatree and peppermint wash and a couple of sponges and picked up a towel.

When he got back to the room Emily was sitting on the side of the bed talking quietly to Floyd. Spencer could see she was getting no reaction from him and looked over with a worried look on his face. "I know how he feels about hospitals Reid, but really I think he needs to be seen by someone."

Spencer shook his head. "He would never forgive me if I did that." He set the bowl on the floor and handed Emily a sponge.

Carefully they washed him – they washed his face and wiped the muck out of his hair. Spencer gave him little kisses on the fresh clean skin and Emily wanted to. She gave him a small peck on the shoulder when Spencer was otherwise occupied and it made her heart skip. Once every bit of his front had been done they turned him over and washed his back.

"He smells like…"

"Gum." And Reid smiled and Emily smiled back. Once done they rolled him back to his side. Spencer went to throw the dirty water away and took the time to clean up the mess he had made in the bathroom and clean his teeth.

When he returned Emily was laying on the bed behind Floyd with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Spencer stood looking. His hands in his pockets and then folded in front of him. Tears stinging the back of his eyes.

"Em – Emily." He whispered.

"We need to keep him warm."

Reid walked over to the bed and lay down facing Floyd and snuggled in as tightly as he could.

Emily felt the movement at about the same time Spencer did. She felt Floyd pushing his body back against hers and Spencer felt the kiss on his forehead.

"Well. That was fun." Floyd sounded languid and happy. "That was the most delightful wash I've had in a while. You guys got any plans for this afternoon?"

* * *


	18. Chapter 18 Purge

Purge

_Forget injuries, never forget kindnesses__: - __Confucius_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

Emily leapt off the bed faster than she would have done had it been on fire.

Spencer smiled and gave Floyd a quick kiss back.

"You were awake all the time!" Emily started to pace the room and Floyd took the kiss the rolled onto his back with a very satisfied look on his face.

"All what time? You woke me up giving me a sponge down. Very nice it was too."

Reid propped him self up on his elbows. "Floyd you were out cold on the floor. I thought you were dead."

"Ah – right – breakfast anyone?"

"Flanders you are an evil deceitful monster! I took time off to come and help Reid and it was just one of your sick games?!" She stood looking at him with her hands on her hips.

Floyd jumped up off the bed as though nothing had happened and walked over to Emily. He placed a finger on her nose and smirked at her. "No Emily – you came over here because you knew I was here. That little performance had nothing to do with Spence – who you still don't understand or even like. You can't fool me Agent Emily Prentiss."

She slapped his hand out of the way and turned. "Reid don't you ever pull a stunt like this again. You are as unbelievable as he is."

"Hey – no he had me fooled too!" Reid slid off the bed and followed her retreating back out into the lounge. "Emily – it wasn't a stunt."

She turned to look at him. Her face hard and her voice low but calm. "I never really liked you Spencer, but I think you always knew that – or did you? I don't know how that brain of yours can be so full of useful information one minute and so empty the next. Don't ever call me again. I want no part of your pathetic games."

"It wasn't a game Em – please I didn't know."

"I am going – and my only hope after all of this is that I never see or hear from you again Spencer. My initial impression of you was correct. You are a nasty self absorbed irritating little man who tries to pull people in as a friend by looking pathetic. It seems to work. It works with that creature you sleep with, but it won't work with me."

She turned and left slamming the door behind her.

Spencer sighed and walked back to find Floyd who he found clearing up the mess in the hallway.

"What did you take?"

"Nothing special."

Spencer immediately could tell that the light mood Floyd had been in a few minutes ago had evaporated.

"What's wrong?" Instinctively he kept out of arms reach.

"Take a guess." Floyd didn't look up at Reid.

"Because I called Emily?"

"No – not because you called Emily. For once in your sorry life you did something right."

Spencer took a step back. "Then what? The mess? I will clear it up, but I never do it good enough for you. I thought it would be easier…….." He didn't finish his sentence as a bubble strip of pills was thrown at him, landing at his feet. He felt his face flush red.

"Pick them up. You will be needing them later." Floyd looked back down at the task in hand and Spencer stood staring at the pills on the floor.

"It's not how it looks."

"And how does it look Spence? There is also the matter that you threw up again. I thought we had an agreement."

Spencer put his hand up to his mouth. "I –I "

"You what Spencer? You want to die? You want to spend your last days on this damned miserable earth with tubes stuck in every orifice trying to keep you alive? If that's what you really want – then to ahead."

He wanted desperately to bend down and pick them up off the floor, but by doing that he would be admitting to a problem he would rather not have to.

"I was sick. I thought you had overdosed and killed yourself. It had nothing to do with anything else."

"Liar. I know you too well. Pick them up. Take the lot. Lock yourself in the bathroom until it's dark. I'm going out again tonight; I don't want you with me if you are going to do this. Spence – it's disgusting."

"And what you did was alright I suppose. Taking god only knows what. Snorting what was probably rat poison is OK?"

Floyd stood up making Reid flinch and back off another step. "I can do what I want Spence because there is one huge difference between us. People care about you. I love you. I need you and I don't want you fucking up your life anymore than you already have."

"You are loved too! I need you!"

"NO! no – no Spence you don't need me. You just need Hotchner to give you a hug when you are lonely and someone – anyone to give you a fuck when you are horny – some filth down a dark ally way. Some scum from the backroom – some trash you pick up off the street. You are nothing – you are a worthless piece of shit that I keep around because for some unknown reason you screwed with my mind and made me attach my emotions to you."

Floyd turned and walked into his room and quickly pulled some jeans and boots on. Spencer stood at the door and watched him.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"You know I thought you were going to die. I was dying right there with you Floyd. You have no idea what that did to me. Why do you have to keep being so self destructive?"

Floyd was on him before he could move out of the way. He grabbed Spencer by the hair and dragged him into the room. One hand holding onto his hair at the front and the other hand grasping Reid's left wrist. Floyd pushed him back until Reid's back was against the wall and then released his hair but pulled his arm up and twisted it so Spencer was looking at his inner arm.

"Self destructive? What the fuck is this then? Why do you stink of puke – and where the hell did you get those pills?"

Spencer tried to pull his arm away but Floyd just gripped harder. "Let go of me."

"Why? You are killing yourself with this crazy crap you keep pulling I may as well help you out – give you a head start. Where did you get the pills?"

"Same place you got your stuff I expect."

"You really are stupid sometimes. You know that."

"And inhaling rat poison isn't stupid?"

"We are not talking about me. We are talking about you Spence."

Reid could hear Floyd's breathing had got deeper and harder. He let go of his wrist and moved in closely resting his chin on Spencer's shoulder and then back off. For a second – maybe two Reid almost relaxed.

He really didn't want to do this, but it was the only thing he could think to do. He backed away from Spencer who was standing with his hand by his side. Floyd knew that Spencer was expecting this. He would sort out the aftermath of his actions later – but now – right now – this had to be done. He hit Spencer with no warning. A hard well practiced fist in a quick spiteful hit to the side of the head. Reid made no sound but just stepped slightly to the side to help keep his balance. He didn't defend himself against the incoming onslaught. As he went down and felt the boots impacting against his ribs he realised how stupid he had been to believe that Floyd had suddenly become this loving caring person.

Still conscious but bruised – bleeding – and not willing to fight Floyd, he was picked up off the floor and thrown on the bed.

"I'm doing this for you babes."

Reid just looked back at him and kept silent. He didn't want to do or say anything to make this experience worse than it already was. As he felt the cuffs snap around his wrists and then attached to the head board he began to panic.

"Floyd." And big wet eyes looking up at him. "Please don't do this."

"Shut your mouth."

And now his ankles were being cuffed and attached to the rings in the bedposts.

How it had so suddenly turned from him thinking Floyd had killed himself to being hit and tied to the bed he wasn't sure. It felt like a lifetime since Floyd had done something like this to him. He pulled at the bonds for a while knowing full well he couldn't get out of them and then just lay on the bed and closed his eyes. He had no idea how long he was left there. He could hear crashing around as Floyd wrecked the lounge again and then everything went silent for a couple of hours…maybe more. He was finding it hard to keep track of the time. The fading light told him it was early evening when he heard movement again in the house and then the smells of cooking. Spencer wondered if he should call out. Was that what he was waiting for? Or would it make it worse and so he lay in silence and waited to see what Floyd had planned.

"Hey babes." The sudden voice made the hair stand up on the back of Spencer's arm. He kept his eyes closed and didn't reply. "We need to talk about something."

"I have nothing to discuss with you until you apologise for this and undo these cuffs."

"OK – that 'sorry' word." Emphasised with fingers. "I'm not good with it. Still not completely sure what it means, but hey – sorry babes – can't take those off just yet though."

"This isn't amusing."

"It's not meant to be. I need you like that Spence. You see – I want to go out tonight and I want to have fun and to have fun I need you with me. I want you with me. I like people to see who I have at my side. I am proud to have you there Spence. I need to get something. Don't go anywhere." He turned and left a confused Spencer on the bed. When he came back he had a bowl and a spoon.

"What's that?"

"Well this is the deal babes. I need you alive. I know – I know – it doesn't always seem that way, but believe me babes I need you alive and kicking and so, to keep you fit and healthy you are going to eat and you are going to keep it down."

Reid watched the bowl of food being put on the cupboard next to him. Floyd straddled Spencer sitting down on his hips and smirked. "I'm doing it for you babes." He leaned over and put food on the spoon. "Open up."

The food went everywhere. Spencer writhed and bucked and tried to keep the food on unknown origins away from his mouth. Finally the fingers and thumb pinching his jaw stopped him and the food was forced in between his lips. Floyd then placed his hand over Reid's nose and mouth. "Swallow"

The first mouthful got spat back out again.

"You are behaving like a bloody baby Spencer. Eat the damned food will you?"

"What is it?" He spoke with his teeth clamped together.

"Mince and stuff."

"What animal?"

"Pig."

Reid finally let the food be fed into his mouth and swallowed it feeling it resting and gurgling in his stomach. He needed to empty himself desperately.

"Floyd – you could have just sat me at the table in my high chair. You didn't need to do this."

"This was more fun. Did you like it?"

"I would have enjoyed it more sitting up."

"Yes I know but well – I wanted to make sure you stayed in one place – and we don't have a dining table anymore."

Spencer bit on his bottom lip. "Floyd you need to stop wrecking the furniture. I don't feel well."

Floyd shook his head. "I doubt you do. New food hitting your system is going to hurt – and the constipation – well that is going to hurt babes. Well it would do – but I fixed that problem for you."

"What? What have you done?" And now the horrific stomach cramps started.

"Need the bathroom? Want me to undo those cuffs? Go purge yourself Spence and then get ready for the night – and never – ever – take pills from strangers in the club again."

He couldn't answer. The pain ripping through him was indescribable. Floyd undid the bonds and carried him to the shower and sat him there turning on the water to a refreshing warm. He handed Reid the shower gel.

"I'll go get ready. Have fun." Floyd left the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

-o-o-o-

He was wearing what Floyd had told him to wear. He had not the strength or energy to fight him over this and now he felt like a complete fool. Floyd had on his usual of white shirt under a waistcoat and black bootcut jeans. Spencer also had on the jeans with a sleeveless Tshirt. He felt exposed and vulnerable and thought that was probably Floyd's plan. He also still had terrible stomach craps, a headache and he was sore in places he shouldn't be. His ribs hurt and the side of his face hurt. Floyd's hair was tucked behind his ears. Reid's had been pulled back into a ponytail.

They were leaning on the bar of the club again. The vibrations going through Reid's head with such force he thought he was going to throw up. So far he hadn't and he had no intention of giving Floyd what he wanted. An excuse to use his fists.

Floyd turned slightly to Spencer and ran a finger down the scar on his face. "I need to go do something. You wait here for me."

"I would rather you didn't leave me here."

"Sorry babes….I have business to attend to. I won't be long." He put a bottle of beer in Spencer's hand and walked off.

He stood in the thumping noise and watched Floyd walk off. He saw him grab someone and talk to him. A guy in a cropped top and short hair. He watched where Floyd's hands went and the pain in his stomach increased. Spencer bit on his bottom lip, but his drink down and walked away from the bar. He didn't want to have to stand there and watch him come on and touch up someone else.

The sudden rush of cold fresh air made him shiver and the slight intoxication increased to a happy feeling. He started to walk back towards the bike – down a small side ally way. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Hey – haven't seen you here before." He turned to see a tall dark haired guy in his twenties.

"I'm not a regular."

"Really? So are you on your own? You look a bit lost."

"Er I am on my own now." He started to turn again when the hand moved down and grabbed his arm.

"Fancy some fun then? Me and the boys?"

Reid's eyes swept over the small crowd which had gathered. He did a nervous smile. "Er – no – no thank you." He looked down at the hand which was now pinching at the skin on his arm. "Pl please l l let go."

He had no idea that a person – who wasn't Floyd – could strip someone so fast. Floyd had driven it into him that there was no point in fighting back, but this wasn't Floyd and so he defended himself – for a short while. They forced a liquid between his lips and pushed him against he steps of the fire escape – and everything went numb. Almost everything. He could feel what they were doing to him. He could smell them. He could hear himself groaning as they took turns, but his vision blurred into a grey haze of nothing. They left and Spencer slid off the steps into a heap at the bottom. He curled up and wrapped his arms around him. He tried to push himself into the brickwork and disappear. He wanted to stop existing.

A hand touched him but he didn't react to it. Spencer didn't like being touched. It wasn't something he was comfortable with – and the hand on his back knew this. It was gentle.

"Who did this?" He could feel Floyd's breath on the back of his neck. "Spence – who was it?"

A small shake of the head. "It doesn't matter who it was really does it?"

Floyd pulled Reid's clothes over to him and lay them over Spencer's legs to try to keep him warm. He crouched down behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around the thin chest and pulled him close. "I told you to wait for me. You were gone when I came back – Spence – why didn't you wait?"

"So you could go off with that guy and leave me like a fool at the bar?"

"That guy? Hell Spence it was business."

"Sex or drugs."

Floyd pushed his face into Spencer's hair. "Both – neither – he wont be selling that shit to people like you again though. Get dressed – actually no don't get dressed – sit on the steps."

Reid sat and gave Floyd a puzzled look. The look soon changed as Floyd knelt and gave Spencer the only thing he could give an awake and alive Spence.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19 Missing

Missing

_Sometimes the heart sees what is invisible to the eye: - H Jackson Brown Jnr._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds isn't mine.

* * *

The days had been long and boring, but Floyd wasn't letting Spencer out of his sight. It was beginning to annoy Spencer somewhat. Usually he liked Floyd breathing on the back of his neck…but down it? He kept having to ask him to please give him some space but it didn't really have much effect.

"I'm not leaving your side until you are up to full weight and health."

A sigh

"But I have never been up to full weight in my life."

A sigh

"Well fuller than it was then – here eat this."

Spencer sat on the couch reading a graphic novel while Floyd lay on the floor in front of him looking at some pictures he had got from a shop in the city. Ancient pictures of creatures and dark demonic beings. He seemed to be totally engrossed in them. Running his finger over parts of the pictures over again.

"I don't want to eat it. I don't know what it is."

A sigh.

"Spence you know I wouldn't poison you."

"Actually no, I don't know that do I?"

"One mistake – for ever damned."

"Yes a bit like that."

"Eat it."

A sigh. Spencer got up and took the bowl of stew and sat at the table to eat it. The news paper sat there rolled up still from where it had been hurled onto their porch that morning. He took it and lay it out on the table to read while he ate.

"Bad manners." Floyd was trying to snatch it out of Spencer's reach.

"Let me read the news – It feels like weeks since I read the paper."

He slid the paper back over to Reid and sat down facing him. He leaned on his elbows and rested his head on his hands and watched Spencer slowly eat the stew and read the paper.

Floyd saw the spoon drop from Reid's fingers and fall bouncing off the side of the bowl and clattering to the table. "What's wrong?"

Spencer looked into the bowl in front of him then at the newspaper and then over to Floyd.

"You know those sleeping pills you give me?"

Floyd wasn't expecting that. "Yes."

"Well sometimes they wear off in the early hours."

"Ah ha….I will give you more."

"And when I wake up, you're not in the bed. Actually you are not in the house. Where do you go?" He pushed the bowl away from him self.

"Sometimes I need to – you know – get out."

"And?"

"And do what I do." He was keeping eye contact with Spencer.

"It says here that there have been a series of mysterious disappearances of children in the twenty mile radius of – oh let me work this out – OH! Our house."

"I am sure if you worked that out then so have they and they haven't come knocking yet have they?"

"Why haven't they?"

"Why would they?"

"Oh let me think on that one for a minute Floyd. Erm – maybe it's because you are a known murderer and cannibal? Could that be a good reason?"

"I'm dead babes."

"No. That doesn't wash."

"All those charges became non existent the minute they signed my death certificate."

"Doesn't work like that. Have you been hunting?"

Floyd reached out and took the bowl of stew from Spencer. "You don't want this?"

"Lost my appetite for some reason."

Floyd dipped his fingers into the bowl and pulled out lumps of meat which he slowly put to this mouth and chewed on.

"Shame, it's very tender." He looked up and smiled. "I haven't been taking local kids Spence. This is pork. I told you. Tis the closest I can get to the taste I like so much, but as you seem to have such a downer on that and you don't really like it – once you know what it is – then I will sacrifice my desires to see you happy. Do you really think I would go out and kill kids and then bring them back to eat?"

Spencer just shrugged.

"That's really not a very uh – comforting reply."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time."

Floyd stood up and picked up the bowl off the table. "Yes it would – I made something for you. I don't know if you deserve it now."

Spencer pushed his chair out and wiped his sweating slightly panicking hands on his cords. "Something for me?" he followed Floyd to the kitchen where he watched as he started to throw away all the food he had spent days preparing. "What're you doing? Don't throw it all out." He walked over and stood behind Floyd wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry – that is how the word should be used – of course I will eat what you cooked for me. I trust you. I just needed to hear you say it."

"That's not trust."

Spencer rubbed his hands over Floyd's chest. "So you have something for me?"

Floyd put the bowl of food back down on the counter and turned around so he was facing Reid. "Yes – but you are going to have to let go of me so I can go and get it."

Spencer stood back and grinned. "I'll clear up here then."

A small uncertain nod from Floyd. "Promise me not to leave the kitchen."

"I promise. Now go get me my present."

Floyd walked slowly away from Reid. He was still not happy leaving him when he had just eaten something. He stood and watched for a while as Spencer put cling wrap over the bowls of food and started to put them in the fridge.

After putting all the things away and wiping down the surfaces and then loading the dishwasher he sat on a stall and poured himself a coffee. When Floyd returned he was holding something behind his back.

"I need to tell you that his has taken me forever to make. Some of the bits were really hard to get hold of – but here you go."

Spencer's jaw gaped. It was a doll. As a piece of fantastic workmanship it was completely beyond compare. I was incredible. What made Spencer want to scream was the long blonde hair and blue eyes. It was about two foot tall and such a stunning likeness that Reid wanted to be sick. At the same time he had to be very careful what he said. This must have taken Floyd a very long time to make.

"Floyd – it – it."

"You don't like it." A downcast look.

"Yes – my god yes it's beautiful."

"Well I know you miss her. So I replaced her for you. I really wanted to make an automaton for you, but it really would have taken too long. Here take it."

He got down from the stool and walked on slightly wobbly legs towards Floyd. Horrible images and thoughts racing through his mind. He really didn't want to touch it. In life she annoyed the hell out of him with her abrupt rude ways. Why the hell did Floyd think he would want a lasting memory of the biggest bitch he had ever met?

"Thank you." He took it gently in his hands and looked at the face. It was so stunningly life like that he almost expected it to talk to him. He wanted to touch it but at the same time he could see that the leather on the face was so fine and delicate he might spoil it. He ran his fingers over the hair. He had matched the colour and texture exactly. Almost as though it was her hair. Again he felt sick.

"Floyd – I need to ask you something."

"That trust thing failing you again?"

Spencer didn't ask his question. He walked with the doll to his room and sat it on the top of his dresser. He could sense Floyd behind him.

"Is this what you have been doing in the evenings?"

"I didn't want you to know. Not a surprise if you know is it?"

He stood looking at the creepy doll. Sometimes – often – most of the time – he wondered what planet Floyd lived on. It definitely wasn't the same one as everyone else.

"It's anatomically correct."

"Oh god Floyd!"

"Well I take pride in my work."

They returned to the floor and couch looking at the pictures and graphic novels. Floyd placed a plate of cheese and crackers on Spencer's chest for him to nibble on while he lay back and relaxed. They had a bit of quiet music playing in the background. It was completely perfect. Occasionally they would chat about something they had just read or looked at. Floyd pointed out things in the paintings, hidden pictures within the pictures and in turn Spencer talked about the story he was taking his time to read. He read these slowly. Each piece inspected carefully. Drowning himself in the artwork.

When the door bell went Reid passed the plate to Floyd and got up brushing crumbs off his clothing and went to answer the door.

"Hotch! And Morgan? Is something wrong? This suddenly doesn't feel like a social visit."

Hotch kept his usual stoic expression on his face. Morgan looked concerned. "Reid – is Floyd here?"

Spencer did a half turn to look into the lounge. "Why?"

"Just answer the damned question Reid." Morgan sounded less than happy.

Spencer stood out of the way. "Come in then."

Could see Floyd standing up from the floor and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Babes." He looked at Spencer who looked back at him for a second.

"Uh – if you will excuse me. Just let me know if you are going to arrest him for something." Spencer walked quickly to his room listening out for the sounds of the fight he was expecting to break out. He silently closed his bedroom door and looked over at the doll Floyd had given him. He sucked in his bottom lip and walked over to it. He pulled a shirt out of his drawer and wrapped it around the doll. He could see his hands were shaking – why was he so worried – he was sure – almost sure – that Floyd hadn't done a thing. He carefully placed the wrapped doll in the bottom of his closet and put a blanket over the top.

"Oh god what am I doing?" He closed the door and leaned on it for a while. He was in such a panic that he jumped and let out a small sound of alarm when the door suddenly opened. Morgan stood there looking at Spencer.

"We've been calling you."

"Oh."

"We could do with your take on something. If you don't mind."

"I will have to ask." A big swallow.

"Ask?"

"F Floyd I – I w will have to – have to ask him."

"Well he just told me to come down and fetch you. You don't need to be asking him permission to talk to us Reid. You shouldn't let him control you like that."

He stood tightly against the closet door – the palms of his once again sweaty palms against the cold wood. "Give me a second. I will be there."

Morgan left Spencer to get his breathing back under control and wipe the sweat off his hands, but now he had that feeling in his stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly.

"Please no..I don't want to do this." He left the room quietly. He could hear voices coming from the lounge. Hotch's calming voice and Floyd's replies. No one sounded angry. He walked along the hallway running his fingers over the walls and now the bathroom door. Again he stood and listened to the voices. Animated but not angry.

He saw now that he was standing in front of the toilet. A glance behind him saw the door was closed. He couldn't remember walking in here. He closed his eyes and he knelt on the over clean floor. He placed a hand either side of the toilet bowl and emptied his stomach of the food and coffee and cheese and crackers. It hurt the back of his throat and made his eyes water and his nose run. He knelt back away and rubbed at his eyes with the heel of his hands and then leaned forwards and flushed. He then gave his teeth a quick brush before taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door again.

Floyd stood there looking at him.

"You must think I am completely stupid. We will deal with this later." A whispered voice.

"It's not what you think."

"The fuck it's not. I heard you. I can smell it. You are disgusting." Floyd hissed back.

Keeping his eyes downwards he made his way slowly to the lounge. Hotch and Morgan were both sitting at the table. They looked up at a person who seemed to have changed from the happy relaxed person who opened the door to an anxious nervous wreck.

"Are you alright?" Morgan started to stand up looking concerned.

"Yes – yes I am great. Why are you here?"

Hotch spoke now. He too was looking at Reid with puzzlement and trying to do a quick visual profile. "We came to talk to Flanders. As you probably know there have been a lot of children disappearing in the area and as your home is very much central to the places these children have gone missing from I thought it might be a good idea to talk to the ex-profiler and his serial killer boyfriend."

Morgan took over. "We really just wanted to know if you had seen anything. Heard anything…."

"I know the routine." Reid interrupted "And really it's been a while since I have left the house – in the daylight – we go out at night, but no – I've seen nor heard anything to suspect that something was going on. I would have reported it. I am assuming you are not just asking us."

"Door to door." Hotch said. "Not just you – but you were first on the list purely because of the experience you both have."

Floyd lit up and sat next to Morgan. "We will be sure to let you know. If or when we hear of anything."

Hotch now turned to Floyd. "You need to find out who is doing this or you will eventually become implicated in this. Things are being left at the scenes which we haven't released to the press – and Flanders – it is very interesting."

"Things – well now you have piqued my curiosity. What things are these, and how can they implicate me?"

Spencer sat twisting his hand on his lap wondering what on earth Floyd had been up to now and feeling guilt that he was thinking it.

A transparent evidence bag was placed on the table in front of Floyd.

He looked down at it. Spencer's eyes went wide and looked over at it.

Floyd slid it over the table towards Hotch. "What is this shit?"

"Well it looks rather like one of your dolls Floyd."

Reid reached over and took the bag. He turned it over in his hands and looked at it closely. "These were left where the children went missing from?"

Morgan looked at Reid. "No – they are left two days later on the door step of the parents of the missing child. DNA has shown us that parts of the missing child were used in the manufacture of these things."

"Why would Floyd do this? Why attempt to implicate him self in something like this?"

"Attempt. It looks pretty cut and dried to me. The only reason I haven't taken you in yet is because if you are up to your old tricks again then arresting you is going to have very little effect. We are however monitoring you. I want you tagged."

"Screw you! I didn't do this!"

Spencer leapt up from the chair knocking it over. "Wait – just you all wait one minute." He ran to the other side of the room and opened a drawer. He took out a doll very much like the one they had just shown them. "Floyd didn't make that doll. Look at this. Compare them. Carefully. They may look alike but there are big differences."

He picked up his chair and placed the doll on the table.

Hotch took the doll and inspected it closely. "Flanders – where did you get the leather for this."

"That's me." Spencer said. "That's my skin – but that's not what you need to be looking at. See the way the hair is implanted. Floyd threads each hair separately – that one has had the hair glued on. Floyd uses a different stitch and always matches the thread to skin colour. This is a very poor copy."

Floyd looked at Spencer and raised an eyebrow – he didn't realise Reid had taken that much interest in the dolls.

"Why would someone firstly make sure your home is in the centre of the crime area and then secondly leave these things."

Floyd stood up this time. "If there is nothing else then. I assume you won't be tagging me. If you want my help in this matter you won't be. I will find out who is doing this. Take my doll with you for comparison purposes – and believe me I would never create shoddy crap like this." He took Hotch by the arm and started to lead him to the door. A whispered voice. "I need a word in your shell like Aaron."

Once outside the house he let go of the grip he had on Hotch and turned to him. "I will be needing to go out at night if you want my help. I can't leave Spencer alone. I need a babysitter. Send Emily over. He feels comfortable with her and I trust her."

"I will see what I can do."

Floyd shook his head. "My way or not at all Aaron. Emily – here tonight – or I wont help and the deaths of more children will be on your shoulders – but if you are comfortable with that…"

"I will call you."

"Much appreciated Aaron. Now if you will excuse me I have things I need to attend to."

Floyd walked back into the house and watched the agents drive away. He slammed the door and turned to Spencer.

"Floyd – no – please."

"No what? Oh that…the being sick stuff…that's ok babes – I understand. It was just the stress. You knew that wasn't one of mine."

"Of course I did."

Floyd walked over to Spencer and wrapped arms around his neck. "I didn't think you looked that closely."

"I have given them very close inspections." Reid put his hands on Floyd's hips.

"Really? How close?"

"Really very close." Spencer pulled Floyd tightly towards him.

"That is very close."

"Want me to show you?"

"I would love to see."

"Come with me then." Spencer started to walk towards the bedroom dragging Floyd behind him.

"Always."

* * *

**Flanders note: I helped write this.**


	20. Chapter 20 Opposition

Opposition

_A hug a day keeps the __demons__ at bay__: - __Proverb _

**A/N: Slight light slash warning. **

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"About earlier. I will let you off this time – but I'm not happy about it."

"I was freaking out. That doll you gave me. Christ Floyd what were you thinking of?"

"The doll? I thought you would like it. A reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"The one that got away." A smirk.

"That's not funny."

"Spence – see that by your hand? Pass it to me."

"This?" Waving something around and grinning.

"Yes that. Give. I want to play."

A howl of laughter from Spencer.

"You're not meant to laugh!"

"It was cold!"

"Nice to hear you laugh. Now concentrate on the matter in hand will you."

"Uh."

"Not laughing now are you?"

"UH!"

"What was that?"

"NO! OH UH!"

-o-o-o-

She stood with her hands on her hips. "You can't find someone else sir?"

Emily looked less than pleased.

"We need Flanders help and it was you he requested."

"Fabulous. You know sir I really don't get on too well with Reid. Can you please ask Flanders to find someone else?"

"The quicker we let him do this the quicker we will know if he is involved."

"You are doubting his involvement?

"Until we have proof. The dolls are just not good enough evidence. Because he makes something along the same lines does not condemn him."

"And so I have to stay in the house when he isn't there. Great."

"Prentiss it is all part of the investigation."

"I realise that Hotch, but why did he ask for me?"

Hotch knew the answer but wasn't about to say 'because he knows Spencer wont want to screw you.'

-o-o-o-

He stood on the porch and hugged him tightly. "Don't annoy her Spence. Just read or something and pretend she's not there."

"I don't need a baby sitter. I need to come with you."

A kiss to keep him quiet. "No you don't need to come with me. I need to be alone for this."

"Then be careful." Spencer placed a hand one on each of Floyd's cheeks. "Please be careful."

"I promise. Now go back inside and be a good host to your wonderful guest."

A sigh.

Floyd backed away and waited until Reid was behind the door and then turned and walked to the bike.

"You bastards. This is completely against the rules of the game. You won't win." He got on the bike and cocked his head to one side. "Well we shall see about that. I'm on my way." He started the bike and drove out of the driveway and down the road with his lights off and no helm.

-o-o-o-

Spencer stood leaning on the front door wondering what he was going to do or say.

"Coffee?" He finally said in a voice that sounded a bit nervous.

"I'll make it." She turned and walked to the kitchen. Spencer followed her and stood in the door way.

"Emily – I didn't know."

"Drop it Reid. I am here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I'm not here to be your friend."

"I know." He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed. Emily turned to him and wondered why she hand never noticed how camp he sometimes was. Standing there right now he looked just so – gay!

"You know what?" She was staring at him – she knew she was – but this was a Spencer she had never noticed before.

"That you fancy Floyd." He tucked his hair behind his ear and stared off at the cabinet behind her head.

Emily slammed some mugs on the counter top. "Where did you get that idea from?"

"I was a profiler too once Emily." Now still leaning on the door frame he slid his hands into his pockets. "It's alright, you can say you do. It doesn't bother me."

"Well I am glad it wouldn't bother you Reid, but you are wrong." She poured in the coffee.

"If you say so." He smiled a tight smile at her. "But he thinks otherwise, so you best set him straight."

"Yes I will have to do that."

"Chess?"

"No. I have book to read and something on my laptop to do."

"Emily….."

"Look Reid I am sorry – I don't really want to be here. I am here because I was told to be. Just – just don't expect a conversation out of me."

A sigh.

"Cheese and crackers?"

"No thank you."

Another sigh.

Spencer sat on the couch and picked up a book.

And they sat in silence. The only sound was the turning of pages of their books. Spencer's turning faster than Emily's.

"Em."

"I'm reading."

"No – listen – what is that?" Spencer put his book down and looked around the room. The sound was familiar. He put his hands to his ears and looked at Emily who was shaking her head.

"I can't hear anything." But she too put down her book.

Spencer stood up and looked up at the ceiling. "It's outside. Something is out there."

Prentiss sat looking around the room trying to hear what it was Reid could hear, but there was nothing. "What can you hear?" She stood up but now was looking at Spencer who was walking in a circle around the room looking upwards.

"Wings – something with big wings. Something flying." Something familiar.

"I can't hear anything."

"Be quiet." Still looking upwards he started to walk towards the door.

"Reid – you can't go out there." She walked forwards and grabbed his arm just as the hammering at the door started.

He turned and looked at her hand then up into her dark eyes. "Emily – It's here. Oh god." He put his hand over her's and gripped it tightly backing away from the door.

"What is it Reid? What the hell is it out there?"

Wind suddenly started to howl down the chimney, blowing soot and ash around the room in a big swirling mess. Prentiss still holding onto Spencer began to move. "Bathroom. Now!" she shouted.

But Reid was stuck to the spot looking at the door.

As the filth carried on its strange swirlings around the room and the hammering on the door became so severe that it looked like the wood was splitting glasses and mugs and pottery and anything breakable began to pop and explode. Emily howled as a bit of glass flew and embedded its self into her upper arm but still she couldn't get Reid to move.

"REID! Move it now!"

The windows began to rattle in the frames as Spencer tired to pull away again. The huge explosive sound as all the windows gave at the same time was deafening. Spencer yelled out in pain as glass shards hit him in the face and finally Prentiss was able to get him to move. He put his hands to his face with and let he pull him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Quickly Reid…faster."

The only sound she got back was a strange whimpering noise. She dragged him to the bathroom which had no windows and pushed him down onto the floor. She slammed the door closed and bolted it. She looked at Reid seeing the blood seeping from between his fingers and pulled out her cell phone.

Spencer sat with his hands over his face and the noise of the wings rushing in his ears. He could feel something pulling at him. Something inside trying to get him to leave the bathroom and get out of the house. At first he thought it was Floyd, but this pull was different and wrong. He carefully pulled chunks of glass out of his face. It had hit him mainly over the right side of his face and neck. He could see Emily throwing her phone down in anger and saying something to him, but everything was drowned out my the sound of the wings getting closer.

On his hands and knees he started a slow crawl towards the door. Again out of the corner of his eye he could see someone and his person was shouting at him, but now the face was a blur and all he knew was he had to escape and to towards where he was being pulled. He felt someone pulling him back again. Dragging at his clothes and stopping him from getting to the door.

And now pounding on the door and the person behind him was laying across his back and shouting again something he couldn't hear. Spencer writhed and kicked and tried to grab at what was holding him down and then the tightness around his brain and the flashing lights.

-o-o-

Emily lay on top of Spencer to try to get him to stop moving towards the door. She had tried the cell phone but the batteries had been drained. She lay on him as he howled and screamed and kicked and wriggled.

Then as suddenly as he started his weirdness he stopped. He lay still for about ten seconds before his back arched and his body started to seizure.

"Spencer! God what the hell is going on?"

She could hear the sounds of something moving through the house. Something big…Scraping along the walls…hissing and barking and calling in a language she didn't know. Prentiss grabbed a towel and tried to lay in under Reid's head to stop him smacking him head on the floor but there was already a small puddle of blood forming – if from his face or from his head she didn't know. As the seizure stopped she dragged him back and sitting on the floor pulled Reid onto her lap and pulled her gun. She sat listening to the screams and howls from the other side of the door with her hand shaking and the firearm pointing forwards.

Prentiss could feel the rushed panicky breaths coming from Reid. She glanced down and saw where glass had sliced into his face and there was a big bruise forming over his brow. Gradually the noise died down. The sounds didn't fade away they just slowly stopped. Emily had no idea if they – whoever the hell they were – were still out there, or if they had gone - and right now she had no intention of finding out.

She sat and nursed the now silent Spencer. She pushed the hair which was stuck to the blood on his face away with her free hand, but didn't take her eyes off the door.

How long she sat on the bathroom floor she had no idea – but Spencer was still in his post seizure sleep and she had no intention of leaving him. It was the distant sounds of emergency sirens which finally let her lower her pistol slightly and take a deep breath.

She looked down at Spencer. "Reid – help in on it's way. I'm going to stay right here with you."

"I'm OK Emily – but thank you." His voice muttered and slurred. He didn't sound OK to her. But a voice out there – a voice she knew was such a relief she almost started to laugh.

"Sir! We are in the bathroom." She holstered her gun and took her hands off Spencer but left him laying across her. She watched the door buckle slightly and Morgan burst into the room closely followed by Hotch.

"What the hell happened? There were reports of an explosion. The house is a total mess."

Emily shook her head. "It wasn't an explosion. I have not idea what it was – just get me out of this place quickly. She stood up and gently lowered Spencer to the floor – who groaned and put his hands to his face again. "The whole house was vibrating – things smashing, someone trying to get in the front door and then the windows all blew inwards. Windows don't implode in an explosion. I've never known anything like it. It was like something from a horror movie."

-o-o-o-

Floyd stood in the lawn looking at the mess the house was in. His stomach twisted in fearful knots as he looked over at the awaiting ambulances. Slowly he walked forwards. He wanted to run – he wanted to run screaming and yelling for Spencer, but he couldn't. The fear that again he had failed was too great.

"Excuse me sir this is a crime scene." A hand on his arm

"Touch me again and I will bite your sodding face off. This is my home."

"You can't go in there sir!" The police officer shouted after him as he walked through what used to be his front door.

He looked around the room. Everything was wrecked. Even Spencer's books were hurled around. He bent down and picked one up off the floor wiping the dirt gently off the ancient leather tome and as he stood saw the back of Hotch.

"Hotchner!" He put the book down again and walked forwards. Aaron slowly turned around. He looked grim.

"Flanders. For once I am glad to see you."

"Spencer? Emily?"

"Emily is in shock. Spencer has cuts and bruises. What happened?"

"What happened? How the hell should I know what happened – I was off tracking down Biff Newberry for you."

"Biff Newberry?"

Floyd pulled a bit of paper out of his pocket. There was fancy cursive writing on it…Floyd's handwriting – an address. "Biff Newberry – your child molester and UnSub. I thought that is what you wanted me to be doing. Now I need to find Spencer. Where is he?"

"Thank you Flanders for this." He put the paper in his pocket. "He is in the bathroom."

Floyd turned back quickly to Aaron. "The children aren't dead. He just removed bits of their skin. You might want to get over there and rescue them."

Again Floyd's feet wouldn't move as fast as he wanted them to. He walked and ran his hands down the deep grooves something had left in the walls. They looked like deep claw marks ripping through the plaster. There were marks on the ceiling and stuff on the floor he didn't want to think about. He stepped carefully into the bathroom. His first sight was blood on the white tiles and then a huddled form in the corner with a medic trying to look at the injuries. Floyd stepped forwards and touched her back. "I will deal with this now. Thank you."

She looked up and frowned and nodded and stood away. Maybe he would have more luck than she.

"Spence." He put his hand on the top of Spencer's head. "It's me. Let me have a look babes."

Slowly he lifted his head to show Floyd the bits of glass stuck in his skin. "It's going to be alright. Just little digs and scratches. I'm going to pull them out and then I am going to get you out of here and fix you up properly."

"What was it?"

"What was what? Though he knew full well.

"It was calling me."

"It's ok. Don't have to worry about it. It's all sorted. I sorted it." He tugged at bits of deeply embedded glass and picked other smaller bits out. "This wont scar – will make sure of that. Come on – stand up. Show them you won't be beaten down by this. The place is a wreck, but we can correct that and we can stay in a nice hotel for a week or so. Time to heal up and feel better again."

Spencer grabbed hold of Floyd and nodded. "We can talk about this later."

-o-o-o-

It took persuasion – but Floyd knew how to do that when he put his mind to it….and to night his mind was very to it! He looked at he mess on Spencer's face and wanted desperately to lick the blood off and clean him properly. The medics insisted on cleaning it properly and putting a dressing on it. Reid refused point blank to go to the hospital. Floyd stood up for him on this.

And so that is why they were in the suit of the exclusive hotel in the city.

Floyd was looking around the rooms and Spencer flopped back on the bed.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about?"

Flanders came back again and looked at Spencer. "Not right now."

"You said you would explain it."

"Not right now."

Floyd knelt at the end of the bed and grabbed Reid by the ankles. "Come here."

A raised eyebrow. "I'm in pain."

"It will take your mind offa it."

"You really do think highly of yourself."

"Come here – let me help you with that pain." He started to pull Reid towards him.

Spencer didn't resist what Floyd was doing as he was dragged part ways off the bed. "I stink."

"I love your smell – but yes you stink. Don't worry about that babes. We can shower afterwards. If you can still stand."

"We shall see who the last man standing is."

Floyd gave Reid one more glance upwards and smiled. "Babes – I think you are going to win this contest."

They feel asleep twisted around each other in a slippery sweaty heap.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21 Share

Share

_There is no delight in owning anything unshared: - __Seneca _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

The morning was spent sleeping off the night before. Mostly it was Spencer who slept as Floyd lay and watched him and smoked. He looked at how the scar on his face was fading and at the cuts and marks on his face from the glass the day before. He looked at the slow rise and fall of his back as he lay sprawled on his front, a thin white sheet coving him across the backs for his legs up to his hips.

Occasionally Floyd would move in closer and inhale the scent of the man he screwed and thought he might love. That though was still under debate and so with those doubts and thoughts he left the room and went to stand on the small balcony over looking the woodland behind the hotel.

He knew they were out there. He knew they were just waiting for him to make a mistake. Yesterday they thought they had, but he had been prepared and protected his charge. They will learn. Floyd threw his cheroot butt over the balcony railing and looked back into the room. Spencer was still sleeping but Floyd was beginning to feel 'hungry'.

He walked back into the bedroom and stood looking at Spencer. Floyd licked his lips and gently touched him on the shoulder. He didn't want to wake him. Actually he wanted him in a state of unconsciousness but that would be wrong and his hunger wasn't really for Spencer right now. Floyd took a few steps backwards and smiled a lovely smile and then turned and left the room, closing the door carefully.

The lounge in the suite was big and luxurious and Floyd intended getting as much pleasure out of his surroundings as he could. He walked to the telephone on the wall by the main door and dialled room service. He ordered cheese and biscuits and ice cream and asked for Leo to make the delivery.

-o-o-o-

When he awoke and realise he was alone, for a minute his breaths came in short sharps stabs. He pulled the sheet up over and around himself as he rolled over and sat up. Holding the sheet closely to him self he walked to the door and pulled it open.

Spencer stood and looked at the scene in front of him. He blinked once. He wanted to shout and make a fuss and let Floyd know that what the guy from room service was doing to him wasn't part of the 'service', but he took a step back and closed the door again. He walked quickly to the few items of clothing they had brought with them and pulled out dark blue sweat pants and a white vest top with 'bitch' written on the front in black. It was Floyd's idea of a funny joke to pack Reid's bag for him and include such items. Actually only pack such items. There wasn't a shirt or tie amongst the things he had so thoughtfully packed for him whilst the EMT's had pulled glass from his face. He slipped on flip flops and pulled his hair back into a pony tail.

Again he opened the door and again he was looking at a display which for some stupid reason hurt Spencer deep down. He stood again rooted to the spot for about thirty seconds and then with a big sigh walked through the room and out of the door opposite him. He had no idea if Floyd saw him and right now he didn't care. If Floyd could play then he was going to play too. Though likely not in the same manner.

He walked in his flip flops and bitch vest to the elevator at the end of the corridor. He was expecting Floyd to come running after him. He wanted him to, but when the doors pinged and slid open there was no sign of him.

Spencer stepped into the car with three other well dressed people. He suddenly felt extremely self conscious with his sweat pants slipping hip wards and the vest top feeling too small in the way it was trying to ride up his body and expose his stomach.

The woman with the short dark hair and business suit looked at him and then looked away again.

The gentleman in the Armani suit glanced once…frowned and then looked at the doors.

The lady with the shoulder length wavy blonde hair kept her eyes down after her initial glance and was obviously hiding a smirk.

Fabulous! He crossed his arms tightly over his chest and tried to cover up this sudden nakedness he was feeling and kept his eyes firmly screwed down onto the brown rubberised flooring. When the elevator pinged again on the floor he needed – the one with the bar – he was out like a shot and across the floor to hide himself in some booth somewhere.

He stood at the bar. It was busy for mid afternoon but this was a hotel. People were on holiday. Not everyone was here hiding from some unknown whatever it was with wings which only he could hear. He ordered a whiskey and asked them to put it on the room tab and then went and found himself a quiet corner to hide away in.

Again he expected to be joined by Floyd any time, but again he was disappointed. He had been forgotten for some cheep bit of god only knew what. He ordered another drink. Now not caring that his sweatpants were sliding away down his body or that his top had ridden up too far. Spencer returned to the booth he had been in and sat looking down into the drink.

"Hi." A voice from next to him.

Spencer turned to see a face he didn't recognise. "Hello."

"You alone here?"

"I seem to be – yes for now I am alone."

"Let me get you a drink."

"I have one thank you."

"Well drink up and I can get you another."

Spencer looked over at this tall cropped haired man in a business suit. His eyes blazed an ice blue back at Spencer. Reid picked up his drink and downed it. "Thank you." He slid the tumbler over towards the man.

"Benny."

"Ah – Spencer." He was feeling light headed and a bit happy. Benny got up and got a refill for Spencer and a soda water for him self. He returned and slid along the bench seat towards Reid.

"So Spencer – what are you doing here? You don't look like the normal business man type."

"Er no – I'm not I suppose. My house was – uh – damaged so we are staying here for a while." He was finding his words difficult to get out without slurring them.

He jumped slightly when a finger touched the side of his face. "You got injured?"

"Yesh."

"Spencer – come with me."

Reid looked over to the man who seemed to be very out of focus now and his voice a long way off. A hand clutched Reid's arm and started to pull him along the bench seat and then pulled him to his feet.

"I really should stay here." Spencer tried to sit down again but stumbled against Benny who held him tightly.

"Careful Spencer. Who are you here with? Maybe we should find them. Wife? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Reid tried to get his eyes to focus. "Eh yes."

"And he's not down in the bar?"

Reid tried to look – knowing full well that Floyd had forgotten all about him now. "He's ent – he's entert – entertaining someone."

"And you are going to let him have all the fun? That hardly seems fair now does it?"

"S'complicated."

Benny slipped an arm around Spencer's waist and started walking out of the bar towards the terrace. "I think you have had too much do drink young man. You need some fresh air."

"No – sokay –I'll go back - back to – my – back to my room."

But Benny had a tight hold on him now and was half dragging Reid out into the late afternoon sun. They walked like they had known each other for a life time. Benny with his arm around Reid's waist which was once again bare for all to see and Reid with his arm around Benny to so that he wouldn't fall over on his arse on the damp grass. They walked until Spencer seemed a bit steadier on his feet and able to string a few more coherent words together and then they stopped. A big outbuilding on the outskirts of the hotel property. It housed a generator and other vastly interesting mechanical devices, but they didn't go in the door way. Spencer leaned on the wall and took deep refreshing breaths.

"Thank you. I think I have had too much to drink."

"You are welcome Spencer." A hand was placed on Reid's shoulder. When Spencer didn't react to it the hand moved up to his neck and around to the back of his head. "Are you up for some fun?"

Reid looked back into the blue eyes of Benny and knew that he should be saying 'no' a very firm 'no' but Floyd wasn't here. Floyd was playing his own games, so when Benny's lips brushed against Spencer's he let them. He invited them and he invited Benny to show him some fun.

-o-o-o-

It was early evening when Spencer went back to the hotel suite with a phone number in his pocket. He hadn't taken his key out with him so now he stood at the door with his forehead resting on the door wondering what was beyond it what sort of reception he was going to get from Floyd. He finally lifted his hand and rapped gently on the door.

Floyd pulled the door open and just stood looking at Spencer for a few seconds and then moved back to let him in. Neither said anything to the other, but Spencer knew that Floyd was not going to let this go. Reid walked over towards the bathroom door. Again he thought Floyd would follow him, but he didn't. Reid didn't look back to see what Floyd was doing, but he knew he was being watched. He closed the bathroom door and locked it. He turned on the water and just stood thinking about what he had just done. Maybe a little bit worse for drink, but he still knew exactly what he had done and what he let be done to him and he had enjoyed it. He stripped slowly and dropped his clothes to the floor and then stood under the very hot water. He soaped himself down and washed off the dirt, grime and sweat of the day. The smells and emotions though, they would still be there screaming what he had done to Floyd when he came out of the bathroom again half an hour later with a white towel wrapped around his waist.

Floyd was standing on the balcony smoking. He didn't turn to look at Reid when he went out to join him.

"You think that was clever?"

Spencer went to put a hand over the one Floyd had resting on the railing, but he pulled it away leaving Spencer's hand touching the cold metal. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about." Now Floyd turned to look at Spencer. "Look at yourself Spence. You are too thin, you are covered in bruises and cuts, you have a vile scar on your face, you look like a victim of some dreadful disease and you think some guy you pick up in a bar does that because he likes the look of you? Or do you think it's because you look like some fag slut?"

"But the guy from room service can 'service' you? Have you seen yourself recently Floyd. You stink, your hair is in matted lumps, your breath stinks of damp ashtrays, and well, your personality needs some work. How much did you pay him? Because I am sure your prostitution days are over."

He knew he had said the wrong thing the moment he felt the hands grab his arms. Floyd stayed silent though. No foul insults, not even any fists used on the face. He pulled Reid around so that he was facing the railings at waist height and stood behind him. Again Spencer didn't get what he thought he was going to get. He was half expecting to be thrown over the balcony but now he could feel hands reaching around and pulling the towel away.

"Spence." The word was whispered on the back of his neck. "How much are you willing to pay me. How much is this old prostitute worth to you?"

"A couple of dollars."

This got him a bite on the shoulder. "Surely a bit more than that. Come on…up the price a bit."

"Well – what would I get for fifty bucks?"

He felt Floyd's tongue draw a line down his spine to the small of his back. Spencer's hands gripped the balcony rail and Floyd's hands gripped Spencer's hips.

"Turn around and find out."

-o-o-o-

That evening saw them out on the bike and going to the club.

Floyd had on a black shirt and jeans and Spencer had on a pair of low cut cords and another vest top Floyd had ordered him into. The place was as busy as it always was as they stood outside in the throngs of people heading out for the night.

"Spence – rules. No going off with anyone else. No drugs and no wandering off alone – if I ask you to wait, then you wait." Spencer remembered every time in his life he wandered off without Floyd and how he always (today being a fun exception) got into deep shit.

"I won't forget."

"Come on then"

This was new to Spencer. For the first time he was here feeling like he actually fitted in a bit. He didn't feel out of place. He noticed how Floyd was stared at, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the ingrained stench of blood and dirt, or if it was because of what Spencer always saw in him.

Floyd dragged him onto the dance floor and though Reid was never going to be able to bounce and dance like a lot of these he was quite able to please Floyd. They Stood facing each other. Reid being the taller hand his arms draped over Floyd's shoulders and Floyd had his hands around Spencer and resting on that area of sweet bare flesh on his back.

Somehow Floyd managed to manoeuvre Reid to the edge or the dance floor. He was facing the dancers as Floyd faced the bar area. He wasn't really looking at Floyd though. His eyes closed as they touched and moved and rammed mouths against each other – so when the hot breath suddenly hit Reid on the back of his neck he just sighed and took it in as yet another pleasure. When another pair of hands started to touch him he opened his eyes and looked up at Floyd who was smirking his happy self satisfied smirk at Spencer. He put his mouth to Reid's ear and whispered. "Just go with the flow babes."

He wanted to turn and see who the other person was, but Floyd made sure he couldn't move to look. Two pairs of hands were touching him and moving over his skin and making their way where hands didn't usually go in public but the total eroticism of this experience left Reid unable to resist anything done to him.

It was only touching – and kissing and nibbling. Pinching and biting, but it was one of the most erotic things Reid had ever done. Well in public anyway. When the other person left and Reid and Floyd were alone again it was Spencer who dragged Floyd to the back room and it was Spencer who made the demands of Floyd and it was Floyd who gave into Spencer and let him self be used like the common bit of filth he was.

-o-o-o-

Another night and another shower. Spencer again showered alone. Floyd seemed more and more determined to avoid getting clean and his smell was becoming almost distracting but he masked it with his heavy musky scents and charisma.

"You know babes how stupid you were today."

"I seem to spend my life being stupid. Which particular thing are you talking about?"

"Benny."

Reid stopped the stroking of Floyd's chest and looked up at him. "Oh that."

"You will catch something. Again – and it might be something I can't help you with. You need to keep away from people like that and you will get yourself tested."

"Tested?" Now Spencer sat up. "What are you talking about?" But he knew and it was something he him self had thought of but never wanted to say.

"How many times have you been raped in your life? I think you hold the world record."

"Yes – it's not amusing."

"And how many of those times did they take the time to use a condom?"

"Well…"

"I know it's different with us babes, cos I can't pass things on…I am clean. Always clean. Benny however isn't."

"So you are going to get tested."

Spencer bit on his bottom lip. "OK. I will get tested if it will make you happy." But the knot of dread was tightening in his stomach now.

"And next time you want to go and get your jollies you will think of this."

Reid was laying back with his eyes closed. "Think of what?"

"Open your eyes and look." He sneaked a peek.

"OH!"

"Yes - oh indeed. Now roll over and let me play."

* * *


	22. Chapter 22 Doctors and Nurses

Doctors and Nurses

_Brian: I want you safe and I want you around for a long time._

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

**A/N: This chapter went well odd...please stay with me on this!! Thank you!**

* * *

A slap across his buttocks awoke Spencer

with a grin. The smell of coffee seeped up his nose and as he rolled over and used the sheets to cover up he looked up at Floyd standing with a bit of paper in his hand.

"Good morning Spence. Get up get showered. You have a hospital appointment to go to."

Reid sat up and winced in pain. "You were a bit rough last night. What appointment?"

"You are checking in for you eye job."

He reached up and snatched the bit of paper out of Floyd's hand. "This is tomorrow." He put the appointment letter on the side and picked up his mug of coffee.

"This babes, is today."

"No – today is Tuesday and that date is a Wednesday."

"Correct in one way sweet thing. Today is Wednesday. Now hurry up and drink that and freshen up."

"What happened to Tuesday?" He sat and looked over at Floyd who was leaving the room again. "Floyd! What the hell did you do? Where did Tuesday go?"

Floyd turned to Spencer and shrugged. "I think I need to use that 'sorry' word again. So sorry?"

"You drugged me."

A small half smile. "You make it sound so dirty babes. Hurry up now."

He drank the coffee in big gulps and slid his feet out of bed and onto the floor. It was now that he looked around the room and saw the mess. Spencer frowned. He couldn't remember any of this. There were 'toys' scattered over the floor and laying on various bits of furniture. Reid scanned the room slowly taking in every thing his mind would let him. "No wonder I am sore." He muttered to him self. He walked to the door and out into the lounge which was also in a mess. Even up to and including pictures fallen off the walls and puddles of water in suspicious places.

When he got to the bathroom the shower was on ready for him. Floyd was standing ready with a loofa but still fully clothed. "It looked like we had fun yesterday."

Floyd grinned. "Oh we had fun. Now take this and wash. I like my whores clean."

Spencer snatched it out of his hand. "I'm not your whore."

"That's not what you told me yesterday."

"Wonderful. Are you going to join me here?" Now he was standing under the warm water with the loofa in his hand.

"I will give it a miss if you don't mind. I'll get you something ready to wear."

"Fabulous – Can't wait to see what you will force me into today."

-o-o-o-

"I look stupid."

"You look wonderful."

"I would rather be wearing a shirt and tie."

"Well I gave them to charity. I got you this new stuff."

"Floyd – this isn't me. Don't force me to be what I'm not."

"You are a fag. You act like one. You screw one. Try looking like one. What are you scared of?"

"I don't act like one! Gee Floyd you really know how to fill me with confidence."

Floyd grabbed Reid by the arm and stood him in front of the mirror. "What do you see?"

Spencer shook his head. "I see me."

"Exactly – it's you. You look good like that."

"You are just trying to humiliate me. I know your games Floyd." Tugging on the 'bitch' vest which was struggling to reveal Spencer's stomach.

Floyd stood behind Spencer and gave him a kiss on the back of the neck. "I think you look rather fabulous babes – but if it would make you feel more comfortable – wait here – I will be two seconds."

Spencer stood and looked at the low cut black jeans and the stupid too small vest and the ridiculous leather jacket he had over the top of it all. At least he had on a pair of black boots and not pink platforms. He really wouldn't put it past Floyd to try that. He pushed his hair back and tied it roughly back and then looked at the scar running down his face. He pulled the eyepatch out of his pocket and put it on. He felt he should at least wear it to the hospital as they still insisted he kept it on. A hand on his shoulder let him know that Floyd was back. He had black trousers and a capped sleeved Tshirt. 'The bitch is mine' emblazoned across his chest.

"Better?"

"You can't wear that!" Spencer turned to Floyd and started to laugh.

"Oh is that a dare?" An added smirk.

"You would wear that?"

"To make you feel more comfortable – yes – why else would I have it?"

"So that you make it clear you have a claim on me. You are showing people that I am spoken for and telling them to back off. It is the same as when…"

"Enough. We need to go.

-o-o-o-

The woman on reception smiled at the two good looking men standing in front of the desk.

Reid handed over the letter and she smiled a big toothy smile at them both. Reid did a nervous smile back. Floyd marked her for later. Spencer saw her eyes drift over the wording on his chest and he quickly pulled the front of his jacket closed. He saw her eyes now go to the wording on Floyd's chest. Floyd licked his lips and smiled.

"You have a problem?" He leaned on the desk.

"Er – No sir. No problem. I will let them know you are here Dr Reid."

"Floyd." Spencer hissed. "I really don't fell comfortable being this blatant."

"Yeah well I like it, so suck it up Spence."

"Is this another dominance thing?"

Floyd just shook his head and went to sit down. He had not problem displaying his sexuality – but then no one was going to jump him for it. Spence on the other hand was rendered more vulnerable by this display and Floyd liked it. Spencer was right – it was dominance. The boy needed to be kept in his place and as he seemed to have a new confidence in some areas, Floyd had to keep him in his place in other ways. He looked up at Spencer and smiled.

"Relax. It's minor eye surgery not a penile extension."

Reid stood with his arms folded protectively across his chest and sighed. "Cheers, are you implying I need one?"

A smirk in reply.

-o-o-o-

This first day was taken up with tests and eye drops and more tests and lights in the eye and wall charts.

The doctors said that Floyd was not needed and was in fact hindering the tests by the constant touching of the patient. Spencer firstly uncomfortable with what he was wearing and now Floyd's strange display of affection.

"Can you please leave?" Someone finally had the nerve to say.

"Yes – please leave. Wait for me at the hotel. I will be fine. It's just tests. Come back later." Spencer was relieved someone had at last said something.

"Fine if that's what you want."

"What I want is for you to stop acting like this and just let them get on with their job."

Floyd nodded. "I will be back later then. I'll be staying the night." He turned to the doctors. "You will look after him and keep him safe or you will have me to answer to." Then back to Spencer. "See you later bitch." And he was gone.

Reid raised an eyebrow and smiled at the doctor. "Sorry about that. I think he is more nervous than I am."

-o-o-o-

Police report of the death of Kate Lavindi. Cause of death was a broken neck but she had been beaten before hand. She had broken ribs and each of her fingers were broken. Her chest had been ripped open and the heart was missing. She had been raped post mortem and she had been stabbed with the complimentary pen in both eyes. Her teeth had been pulled out and parts of her skin were missing from her back. A message had been written in blood on the wall. It said 'BITCH'. No one saw or heard anything. Kate's family said she was a fun loving kind girl with no enemies and they couldn't understand why she was with someone in a motel room or why anyone would do this to their lovely daughter. They would pray for the person who did this.

-o-o-o-

Floyd sat on the bedside and Spencer went over with him what had been going on since he left. He noted that Floyd had changed his clothes and was again in a white shirt and double breasted waistcoat.

"I can't eat. Nil by mouth."

"Well that's put the dampers on the evening's entertainment."

"I don't feel up to your games tonight. This might seem like something mild to you, but it's important to me."

"I know. I was just trying to lighten this atmosphere a bit."

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No babes – not hungry….I ate already."

"What did you have?"

"It doesn't matter."

Spencer took hold of Floyd's hand. "I want to know."

"I went fishing. You remember that time we went 'camping' with Hotchner and I did those fish? Well it was something like that, only without the added narcotics. I ate it while it was still wriggling. The eyeballs popped between my teeth. I probably have fish scales still stuck to my tongue.

"I wish you hadn't told me now."

-o-o-o-

Really it was against regulations, but since when did Floyd follow rules. He curled up behind Spencer on the bed and held him tightly giving him the comfort he needed.

A hand touching his shoulder had his eyes open and preparing to attack.

"Flanders. We need to talk." It was Hotch.

Floyd pulled carefully away from Spencer tying not to wake him. "What's the problem?"

"Maybe outside the room?" Hotch indicated the doorway where Morgan was standing.

He frowned and looked at Hotch. "What have I done this time."

"Outside now please." Aaron started to walk from the room. Floyd slid off the bed and pulled a towel off the rack and pulled it around his waist. He walked out of the room but stood where he could still see Reid.

"OK what's up?"

Morgan showed Floyd a picture of Kate. He took it and looked at it and then passed it back. "Nasty."

"That's why we thought of you first." Morgan's voice.

"You think I did this? Why the hell would I do this?"

Hotch handed over a list of her injuries. Floyd scanned them quickly. "Very nasty. Poor girl. I hope it was over quickly for her."

"I was hoping you could tell us that."

"How the hell would I know? Are you going to blame me for every damned crime in the city? You want to ruin this small bit of happiness I have managed to scrape together for Spencer? You really are spiteful bastards aren't you?"

"Just look at the pictures Floyd. Profile the murder for us."

Flanders flicked through the photographs. "Well she knew the person. No defence marks – or she was drugged or drunk. No not drunk…drugged? Was she drugged? Anyway – uh – I don't know what it is you want me to tell you. He took her heart." A frown as he ran his finger over the picture. "He made a mess and so it's not something he usually does. So either his first or a new thing – hell I don't know. Was she raped? Her neck is broken, but looking at the marks on her body that was done a while after the beating, but before the heart was taken."

"She was raped post mortem." Hotch told him.

"Ok..that makes sense."

"How so?"

"It's what I would do."

Morgan snatched the pictures out of his hand again. "Thank you." He snapped at Floyd.

"What do you want me to say? You want me to say that I took some poor girl back to a cheap motel room and beat the living shit out of her before breaking her neck and fucking her? You want me to tell you how I then ripped out her heart with my bare hands and took it away and cooked it? You want the fucking recipe? I have it with me. Wait a sec – I think it's in my jeans pocket."

"That's enough. We just thought it would be useful to ask someone who has experience in these things."

"I don't do that. I have never done that. What the hell are you on about."

Morgan stood close and looked Floyd in the eyes. "I know you did this you sonofabitch. I know it was you and I will prove it."

Floyd put and dirt encrusted hand on Morgan's chest and pushed him back. "Get out of my face and don't threaten me." He took his hand off Derek and wiped it on his jeans as though removing slime. "As for you Hotchner. I would thing you'd have known better."

"One more question." Hotch looked at Floyd. "How did you know the heart was removed by hand and what makes you think that the heart was taken and not left behind."

Floyd stared at him and started to walk back into the room with Spencer. "I told you already. It's what I would do."

He waited until he knew they had left and then gave Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go see someone babes. I'll be back."

-o-o-o-

When morning arrived Spencer awoke alone.

He asked if they knew where Floyd was. They either didn't know or didn't want to tell him, but no one seemed to know where he was. He had been hoping for Floyd to be here. He had been expecting it.

"Did he leave me a message?"

"No I am sorry. We need to get you ready. Drink this please."

He pushed the hand holding the drink carefully away. "I need to make a phone call first."

Hard faced staff brought the telephone to Spencer who thought he was going to have a panic attack if he didn't make the call now.

He punched in the number and waited for someone to answer.

"It's Reid. I was going to ask you a favour." Listening. "Well I am due into theatre and I was you know – I thought – I was thinking Floyd would be here, but he's not." A pause. "No no – I understand Hotch. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." He put the phone back on the cradle and looked up at the staff. "If Floyd comes back – tell him to wait. Please."

-o-o-o-

He awoke in darkness. At first he didn't know where he was – then the smells came back to him. The all too familiar smells. He was bound with something. His hands firmly behind his back. His boots had been removed but he still had on the rest of his clothing. Floyd lay still for a while thinking of a plan of action. This was bad. This was very bad.

Carefully he rolled over onto his side and somehow got to a kneeling position. The Spikes in the floor dug into his legs and the tops of his feet. He slowly looked around trying to pick out things moving in the darkness.

"Where are you?! What am I doing here?!"

There was no answer but out there he could see something glinting slightly. He got to his feet. The spikes stuck into the bottom of his feet and made him take a deep breath as the pain shot up through his body. Slowly he began to walk forwards. Each step forced another spike or bit of glass or bit of barbed wire to slice into the bottom of his feet.

After about an hour of this he began to feel light headed and his breaths came short and shallow.

"Show yourselves! Tell me why I am here!" A pain deep in his chest.

"Ghu'h Da'q – you have been replaced." A cold voice from out in the darkness.

"That is what all this shit with the dolls was about? You can't replace me! Section five paragraph ten. The second clause. It states that unless I fail consistently then I cannot be replaced." He lowered himself slowly to his knees.

"You yourself requested a reset. We have decided that you have had enough chances. This will be completed by someone else."

"I haven't failed."

"Is he happy? Is he content? Tell me is he safe?"

"This is against the rules. They state in Section one hundred and fifty six paragraph eleven that I may choose my own methods."

"You had enough chances. Yesterday you messed up again. Today we will try to correct it."

"What about me?!"

"You? Who gives a care about you? Go rot in your little self made hell."

-o-o-o-

He lay in darkness – someone was holding his hand.

"Floyd?"

And a sudden rush like the sound of wings filled his ears.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23 The Replacement

The Replacement

_My great concern is not whether you have failed, but whether you are content with your __failure__: - __Abraham Lincoln _

**A/N: A great chunk of this chapter was written in the early hours of the morning…please excuse any weirdness. Pb tin**

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

"Hey – you are awake at last."

"Where were you this morning?" Spencer squeezed the hand holding his hand.

"Around. Get up. I'm taking you to the hotel."

Spencer could still hear the faint sound of wings at the back of his mind from the dream he had.

"Floyd – I can't. I have to stay here and rest." Spencer felt the hand pull away from his.

"Get your arse out of the bed and get dressed. I have no intention of staying in this place any longer than I have to."

Reid pulled the dressing back off his good eye and looked at Floyd. "OK – you go – I need to stay. There are more tests to do first."

"Fuck the tests. Get up or I will drag you out of that pit. You are coming with me."

-o-o-o-

Spencer sat on the couch back at the hotel and watched Floyd pacing the room. Something had happened. He could sense it. Something was very wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?" He finally decided to ask.

Floyd turned to him and frowned. "Yes you did something wrong. You exist. Do you realise what a problem you have become?"

"I – I don't know – I don't know what I did wrong?" Spencer got up and walked over to Floyd who had his back to him. The set of his shoulders told that this was not good. He put a careful hand on his shoulder. "P please talk to me Floyd."

Floyd spun faster than Spencer could move and caught him with a back hand across the side of his face. Spencer took a few steps to the side to stop him self falling and put a hand to his face.

"What was that for?!"

"To remind you of who the hell I am – and who you are." Floyd walked towards Spencer who was quickly backing off.

"I don't understand what you are going on about." He found his back was to the wall.

"In a tight spot now are you Spence? Looking a bit worried Spence. You ready for your first lesson Spence?"

He tried to defend himself, but Floyd's grip on his arm was hard and as he pulled Reid around so that he was facing the wall he suddenly realised what was wrong. One hand gripped the back of Spencer's head whilst the other dragged down the sweatpants Floyd had insisted he wore.

"Don't – p please don't."

"Shut the fuck up filth."

"Stop! Please Floyd don't do this." The reply he got this time was getting his face smacked on the wall. He felt the skin above his eye split and as the blood dripped down into his eye making everything thing look reddish brown he howled in pain as Floyd ripped into him. Spencer could smell the fetid breath and feel the hard heavy breaths on the back of his neck and then the teeth biting into his shoulder as he cried out in pain. He could feel something wet dripping down his legs.

"Isn't this what you like? Isn't this what you wanted. Something rough. Something to keep you in your place. I promise you Spence things are going to change around here. Stop that pathetic noise."

And the deep smell of cinnamon and honey drifted up Spencer's nose. The wrong smell. This was wrong – but it made his eyes close as an unwanted peace swept over him.

As Floyd backed off away from him Reid silently hoped that he had given the bastard some vile disease. He couldn't work out what had happened. Floyd had been treating him like an equal recently. Well almost – sometimes – and now suddenly this. Again he felt the hand on his arm pulling him around to face.

"My turn." And a hand on his shoulder pushed him down onto his knees. "Now – come on Spence. You're not put off by a bit of blood are you?"

-o-o-o-

He knelt in the darkness and tried to work out what to do. He had no idea who had replaced him and therefore not a clue as to what was happening. He needed to talk to someone, but right now they weren't listening to him.

"I need to plead my case." He muttered.

"There is no case."

"I have an unblemished record."

"No you don't."

"I have an almost unblemished record."

"You get emotionally involved with the charges."

"I need you to send me back…I need to explain to him."

"Emotionally involved. You just proved the point. You are not returning. You will be kept until something more fitting is found for you."

"I'm not emotionally involved."

"This discussion is over."

Floyd stood again alone in the darkness. "It's not over!" But there was no answer. "Shit – Spence – I'll find a way back. Hold on."

-o-o-o-

He stood on the steps of a run down brown stone. Floyd was at his side.

"I don't think it is a good idea to live together. You will live here."

Spencer looked up at the old building and sighed. "I was thinking of getting something somewhere a bit – uh – quieter."

"Take what you are given Spencer." A bad was put in his hands. A hold all with the few belongings Floyd had 'permitted' him to keep. Get your arse up there then. Enjoy. You might want to get yourself a job. I'm not keeping you anymore. Learn to stand on your own two feet."

Reid started to walk up the stairs feeling the eyes of Floyd boring into his back. He had no intention of staying here. The place was full of junkies and rent boys. The first chance he got – as soon as Floyd was gone, then he would be gone too. He had in his hand a bit of paper with a room number written on it. The writing was sort of in Floyd's hand, but there was something different about it. Everything about him was the same – the way he looked the way he walked – that smirk – but everything was different too.

He walked up two flights of stairs – stepping over rubbish and decaying unknown items carefully. Spencer found the door he was looking for and unlocked the door and entered. He closed the door behind him and put the bolt across. It was a very run down bed sit. A place to plug in a kettle and a bed…A curtain covered an alcove holding a filthy toilet and a washbasin. On the wall next to the bed was a mirror. Spencer dropped his bag on the floor and stood looking in the mirror.

He looked at the bruises on his face. The scab above his eye and at his hair. Floyd had chopped it short. He had tried to resist and had received a ring of bruises around his neck from Floyd's finger tips. He ran fingers through the mess of hair he had left and looked at the clothes he was wearing.

"I need to get out of here."

He sat on the bed and pulled his bag over to him. Floyd – it seemed had repacked his bag for him. There were no items of clothing in the bag which Spencer would want to wear out on the streets, unless he was after earning a crust selling his body. He tipped out the clothing looking for his cell phone – evidently Floyd had thought it un-necessary for him to have a phone. Or to have money. He looked again at the bit of paper with the address written on it and tried to work out what was different about it. What was different about Floyd. Even when he had regrown his brain he had come back as the same person…so what had happened to make this sudden change?

Spencer put the bit of paper in his sweatpants pocket and pulled the mesh Tshirt down over his stomach – knowing full well it would ride up again almost immediately. The sweatpants slid down…the Tshirt rode up and Spencer sighed finally giving in to the clothing.

He left cautiously. Looking around for Floyd. Making sure he wasn't around and then started to walk. It was early morning and he didn't arrive at his destination until mid afternoon. He was worried now that he had wasted his time and that no one would be there, or that they would refuse to see him. He had considered calling first but was afraid that somehow Floyd would know. How he would know he didn't know…He just knew that he didn't want to use the telephone.

And now stood outside the building he had once worked in feeling nervous about walking in the front doors.

-o-o-o-

Hotchner got a call from security – they remembered Reid. He was hard to forget – and he had asked to see Hotchner. They gave Spencer a funny look but made a call up to Hotch for him.

They stuck a pass on him and searched him quickly for weapons. They nodded him through and watched him standing pressing the button to go up to see his old work mates.

Security kindly put Reid's condition to 'obviously working undercover' and soon forgot what they saw.

However when the lift doors pinged and Reid stepped out, it was not the Reid they had known. In fact Morgan didn't even recognise this person standing looking nervously around. It was Aaron who came to Reid's rescue. He put a hand on his shoulder. "You look like you need a coffee. Go to my office I will get you one." He then turned to the rest of the people sitting staring. "Haven't you all got work to get back to?"

Reid walked on wobbly unsure legs towards the few steps leading to Hotch's office. He passed his old desk and ran a finger over the wood. No body talked to him. Spencer thought for a minute that Morgan was going to, but when Reid turned his face towards him, Morgan looked back down at his paperwork. It was a blessed relief to get to Hotch's office. He threw him self down into the leather couch and took in the friendly familiar scents. Hotch walked in and put a coffee in Spencer's hand.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have a problem."

Hotch sat behind his desk. "So it would appear."

"Please something is wrong. I need your help."

"I'm listening but really Reid you brought this all on yourself. I tried to help you and got it thrown back in my face. Why you have come back here asking for help is really what intrigues me."

"It's Floyd."

"It is always Floyd."

"Something is wrong." Spencer got up and put the paper with the address written on it on the desk. "That is Floyd's writing."

Aaron nodded and looked at it. "I can see that."

"That's my address. Anyway – that's not Floyd's hand. Something is wrong with it."

"What do you mean?

"I was hoping Garcia might be able to help."

"He isn't Floyd. Something is very wrong. It looks like him and sounds like him, but Hotch it's not. I can't explain it."

Hotch picked up the paper and walked over to Reid with it and sat down on the couch next to him. "Reid – this is Floyd's handwriting. We don't need Garcia to check it out. You were the handwriting expert – you can see it is his. As for him being different, well Floyd has never been a very stable person. It's probably just a break in his psychosis – something you will have to learn to live with."

"Hotch please – get Garcia to check it. I need to know if I am right."

"Spencer – I am sorry – I really am. What you need to do is check yourself into rehab and sort yourself out. You cant come here expecting to use Federal resources every time you have a lovers tiff."

Reid stood up and stuffed the paper in his pocket. "It's not a lover's tiff Aaron. Something is wrong."

Hotch looked at the skinny bruised strangely dressed ex profiler standing in front of him and nodded. "Something is wrong. I agree. Sit down I will make some phone calls and get you booked in somewhere."

Reid gave Hotch a last look and turned and left the office. He saw how all eyes suddenly dropped back to the desks and pretended he wasn't there. Spencer walked back to the elevator and pressed the button. He stepped into the car when it arrived and stood at the back looking down at his feet. As the doors were about to close a hand stopped them. Hotch pulled the door open and got in the elevator with Reid.

Spencer kept his eyes downwards.

"Reid. Really there isn't a lot I can do to help you. I can offer you a lift home. I can offer you a shoulder and an ear, but I cannot use the BAU to sort out your problems with Floyd. You know what to do if you want this over. Just move out. Leave him."

"I have. Well sort of. He kicked me out."

"Would you like a lift? That address is quite a way off. Unless you have transport obviously." Though Hotch somehow knew he didn't.

"Uh yes. A lift will be good."

They travelled in almost total silence. Reid's hands twisted in his lap and Hotch watching the traffic. When he pulled over outside the ghetto Reid was living in Aaron turned to him.

"I can't have you living here Reid. Come back to my place. I have a spare room."

"I would love to be able to say yes, but I cant. I need to stay here and try to sort things out with Floyd. Hotch – I love him."

Aaron leaned over and gave Spencer a hug. "I know things have been bad Reid and I am sorry I cant help with Floyd, but I think it is you who needs help, not him. Call me. Keep in touch. I might be cross with you. I might have been hurt by what happened, but I still care."

Reid was getting out of the car. "Thank you." He slammed the door and walked up the stairs to his new home.

Hotch sat and watched until Reid was through the doors and with a sigh turned around and drove back the way he had come.

Again Spencer trogged up the stairs to the floor he lived on and walked down towards the door at the ends which was his. He paused when he saw three men standing leaning on the wall facing his door. Reid got his door key out ready and walked cautiously to the door.

"Are you Spencer?" A gruff voice asked.

His hands were shaking so much now that he couldn't get the key in the lock.

"Let me do that for you." Another voice and Spencer's hand was grabbed and the key taken from his hands.

"C can I h help you?"

"Floyd sent us. Said you would be needing some cash and stuff. So here we are. Ready to provide."

Reid's door swung open and he was grabbed by a man on each arm and hoisted into his room. They directed him to the bed and threw him down on his front. He rolled over onto his back and kicked and shouted out as they grabbed at his clothing and started to pull off his sweatpants. He was sure this is why Floyd was making him wear them. Easy access.

They didn't bother with condoms. They didn't bother with lube. They ripped their way into him as he screamed and struggled until finally one of them pulled a gun from the back of his belt and pistol whipped Spencer into silence.

The room was dark when Spencer groaned and opened his eyes. He was laying on his back feeling like every orifice in his body had been violated. He moved to lay on his side and spat the taste from his mouth. On the floor was fifteen dollars and a rough note. 'payment'. Spencer looked at the money and then again at the note and pulled an old blanket around himself and just lay in the dark hoping that maybe this was just a bad dream and he would wake up any minute back at home laying on the couch with a comic laying on his lap.

He heard the door open and then slam closed. He saw behind his closed lids the light being turned on and he heard footsteps.

"Where were you?" It was Floyd. Spencer could smell a cheroot burning but it was a slightly wrong smell. Everything seemed slightly wrong.

"I – I went for a walk."

Floyd pulled the blanket away and looked at the mess underneath. "A walk. How nice for you. Where did you go?"

Spencer could feel rough hands touching his leg and moving up to his hip bone and he was pushed onto his back where prying hands continued to touch. Spencer looked at Floyd's face. So familiar but strange at the same time.

"Who are you?" He whispered as he felt the hand massaging at his body

"Well I think you have known me long enough to know who I am."

"You know full well that is not what I mean."

"I know what you mean Spence babes – and so you should remember the rules we have set. One of them is to wash everyday – do you remember that one?"

"Stop changing the subject. I want to know what the hell is going on with you."

The hand massaging got rougher and made Spencer suddenly let out an involuntary groan. "This is what is going on."

"Stop – I need to talk to you."

"Why? Why talk to me. Haven't you talked enough for one day? Spencer do you remember any of the other rules set? Any of them?"

Reid tried to push Floyd's hand away but the grip on him just got harder and rougher. "NO! No I can't – can't think."

"I will remind you. Stay away from Agent Aaron Hotchner. You are to keep away and he is not to touch you and the strange thing is Spence babes…well I can smell him on you."

"I just got a lift back from him Floyd. Nothing happened. I didn't do anything." Reid let Floyd pull him up off the floor to stand. One hand now firmly around his neck as he was forced back against the wall. Spencer attempted to push him off but even the small amount of self defence he had known and remembered and was able to apply to this situation wasn't enough. He felt his feet leaving the floor as now two hand gripped him around the throat. For a while he tried to kick out. His fingers tried to pull Floyd's hand away and when that failed he lashed out at his face clawing at Floyd's skin, but it wasn't enough. It never was with Floyd and so as the greyness appeared around the edges of his vision he stopped struggling and just let it happen.

Floyd let go and watched Spencer flop to the floor. He stood for a while and shrugged. "Well that wasn't so hard…what the fuck was all the fuss about?"

* * *


	24. Chapter 24 Plans

Plans

_I had to fight all my life to survive. They were all against me... but I beat the bastards and left them in the ditch__: - Ty Cobb _

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine.

* * *

He walked for what seemed hours – but here time was endless. The floor was flat and smooth now. A sort of nothingness. Floyd knew he had one option open to him, but it was a flimsy one and he had been with the profiler boys too long. He looked down at his hands and wondered if they really could do what they used to. Had he become soft and weak?

He knew he didn't heal as quickly as he used to. He knew the nose bleeds had got worse and he knew the powders didn't have the same effect on him anymore.

And there was that other thing. The bonding. That feeling he had – he had evolved and changed since he had been with Spencer as much as Spencer had. They were meeting each other half way. Maybe he needed to be harder – enforce the rules better. Pull him back more often.

He sat and considered the only option he had. Before he resigned himself to this he had to consider if – in the end – Spencer was worth it. He had spent a lot of time and energy on this project and to have it taken from him when the end result seemed so close was not – in his mind – a fair game. Then there was the bond.

Floyd lay back in the nothingness and put one arm over his eyes and the other on his stomach and his opened his mind to Spencer.

_Babes._

_Be careful._

_I will be back with you as soon as I can._

_Go to Emily._

_She will help you._

_I will try to sort things out this end._

-o-o-o-

He lay in the dark clutching a pot of pills Floyd had given him 'to take away the pain.' The pain he could deal with, it was the confusion he was finding it hard to cope with. He heard in the back of his mind the Floyd he had got to know – telling him to be careful – telling him to go to Emily. He sat up and looked at the money still laying on the floor and at the small pile of clothing he had tipped out of his bag earlier. He quickly rummaged through the pile until he found something he thought was almost wearable. Spencer threw on the clothes and stuffed the money in his pocket. He left quickly. He didn't want to look in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw there anymore and the mess his hair was in was not something he needed to be reminded of.

He let the door close behind him and walked down the stairs past a couple making out on the landing and then down to the bus stop. He didn't have enough money for a cab and so he stood and waited for a bus to take him closer to where Emily lived. The jeans were probably a size too small and though low cut any way they were trying to escape southwards. The top – an almost transparent long sleeved thing also in black had 'slut' embroidered on the front seemed to be climbing up his abdomen. Spencer was able to keep the writing covered quite easily with his arms folded tightly over his chest. When the bus arrived it was almost empty, much to Reid's delight. He paid his money and sat at the back and kept low and tried to remain as inconspicuous as he could – which considering the state of his face and hair and the way he was dressed – wasn't very inconspicuous at all. He kept his head down and avoided looking at anyone.

"Hey babes. Fancy seeing you here."

He heard Floyd's voice and for a second he was pleased the hear it – but the feeling didn't last long as the hand rested on his knee and started to squeeze.

"So where the hell do you think you are going then? Spending your hard earned cash on a sightseeing trip around the city? I could have thought of so many things more amusing than that to do."

Spencer kept his head down and stayed silent – in the vague hopes that he was imagining this. How the hell did Floyd know he was on the bus? Now movement was telling him that this definitely was not his imagination. Floyd moved so he was sitting straddled across Reid's knees facing him. He felt a hand under his chin pushing up his head so he was on eye level with him. He opened his eyes and looked at Floyd who was smiling a big toothy grin back at him.

"Are you going to answer me? Where are you going? And you didn't think to ask me to come along with you?"

Spencer licked his lips and looked into Floyd's dark eyes. "Leave me alone." But the hands moving over him were telling him loud and clear that he had no intention of leaving him alone right now.

"A little help here babes? Come on. Give me a hand." With his free hand he grabbed Spencer's and placed it with his. "Give me some pleasure now. Did I not provide you with a lot of entertainment today? Did you not have fun? Good boy. This is good see? Why don't you do this more often?"

Spencer remained silent as his hand was forced to do what Floyd wanted it to do. Finally when he released Spencer and the grin of his face had turned to a contented smirk – he moved away. "Enjoy the rest of your trip babes. Sorry about the mess." As the bus pulled to a stop Floyd walked down the length of the bus and disembarked Reid's head dropped again and he looked down at his lap.

It was about twenty minutes later that he found him self standing outside Emily's apartment. He put his finger gently on the door bell and stood waiting. It was a while before he heard the sound of the door being unlocked and the door was opened as far as the chain would permit.

"Reid – what on earth are you doing here?"

"Please Emily I need your help."

She frowned and closed the door long enough to remove the chain then open the door again. "I am really busy Reid. I am entertaining a guest. So you stand here." She dragged him into the hallway. "And you have five minutes."

Reid stood with his back hard against the wall and again kept his eyes downwards. "It's Floyd."

"It always is."

"Emily something has gone wrong. It looks like him, and it sounds like him, but the smell is all wrong and his voice is right but the words – I can't explain it. He has started hitting me again Emily. I don't understand what is going on. Then I heard his voice in my head and it was him, but not the Floyd who has done this to me." He indicated his clothing and the mess.

"Have you taken anything? Eaten anything you shouldn't have?" She stood back and looked at him and again was stunned by how she had missed what this person was all about for so long. "Are you sick?"

"Sick? He told me to come to you, but I just saw him on the bus Emily – how did he know I was on a bus?"

Again she frowned. "Come with me." She walked out into her lounge area where Spencer saw someone sitting back relaxing on the couch. "Spencer this is Lori – Lori this is Spencer. I used to work with him. He seems to be having a crisis." Blonde haired Lori just raised an eye brow but didn't say anything. Likewise Spencer kept his mouth shut.

Prentiss took Spencer to the spare room and closed the door behind them. "I don't know what is going on Reid, but I do know you need to get out of those clothes and have a shower – and then you lay down on that bed and sleep. Do not leave this room – you get me? Under no circumstances must you leave. The bathroom is en suite. I will get you a coffee. Spencer! Clothes off in the bathroom – then throw them out for me. I'll get them washed and dried for you. After you have slept off whatever it is in your system we will talk. I'm not happy about this."

Reid nodded and walked to the bathroom. He stripped off and threw his soiled clothing out for Emily. "Thank you Emily."

-o-o-o-

Again he stood in front of them.

"We are not interested in your complaints. You time is almost over. May I suggest you say your good byes to your spawn?"

On his knees again looking at the smooth floor – so smooth it might not even be there. Surrounded by darkness and the sounds of things screaming a long way off.

"I wish to challenge my replacement."

"You cannot. So go away you silly little thing and prepare yourself."

"You may not deny a request for a challenge."

"What point will there be in it? You will fail again. You fail at everything and it is why you were given this task in the first place. You are a reject. Go away."

"I would rather risk failing again than never even try."

"You will have to go to the arena and fight your way to the correct place. You may not challenge until you have earned your place."

Floyd nodded. "Very well. I wish to be entered into the arena."

"Well that is a request I certainly will not deny you. I will enjoy seeing you being ripped apart. You will be called when it is time."

Another nod. "I need this to be soon. I need to return."

But whoever he was talking to was now gone and Floyd was kneeling on the nothingness alone in the dark. Waiting.

-o-o-o-

Spencer awoke when a hand touched his shoulder. He opened his eyes expecting to see Floyd but it was Emily sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She looked concerned which was going some for Emily when it came to Spencer.

He pulled the bedding up closer to him self and sat up. "I really don't know. I'm confused Emily."

"Well you have been sleeping or a few hours now and I have called someone to come and talk to you."

"To talk to me about what?"

"The things you were saying to me earlier Spencer. You need to talk to a professional. I will be right outside. If you need me call."

"I don't need to talk to anyone else, Floyd told me to come to you. I am sorry if I have ruined your evening – I didn't know you had a friend here."

"Well you might have called me first. Just tell him what you said to me. Explain it to him and then join us for coffee."

"Emily.."

"No Spencer, you came to me for help and I am trying to get that help for you."

Spencer picked up the clean clothing Emily had brought back for him and slid out of bed. "I don't want to talk to a doctor Emily. I just needed somewhere where I felt safe." He walked to the bathroom and dragged on the clothes. For a while he stood and looked in the mirror and tried to do something with the mess his hair was in. Spencer had no intention of talking this over with someone who would pretend to understand. He thought after what happened at his place Emily might have understood. Maybe the voice in his head never happened. Maybe nothing had changed and it had been abusive like this all along. There didn't seem to be a logical explanation for this.

He left Emily's apartment and walked out into the street again. He had a choice now. Go to Hotch, go home, or wander the streets and non of the choices were ones he wanted to choose.

Luckily for Spencer he didn't have to.

"Hiding from me were you? What were you doing with Agent Emily Prentiss? Screwing her too are you?" The hand on his arm dug in and pulled him off the street and into the shadows. Floyd's favourite place to hide. Spencer thought about calling for help, but the thoughts quickly left his mind as the knee met his groin and he doubled over. "Don't mess with me Spence. You are my little whore and you do as you are told. You go to that bitch for help again and I will rip your balls off. Understand me?"

Spencer wanted to curl up in the rough flower beds at the edge of the building and just be left alone. "Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing babes." Floyd grabbed Spencer by the hair and pulled him upright again. "It's me. I've been slacking off with you and you need to be reminded of who is in charge."

"You are hurting me." Spencer put his hand up and over the one Floyd still had twisted in Spencer's hair.

"Good – then you won't forget will you? Now move your tight little arse over to the bike. We are going to celebrate this new understanding with some time at the club."

The club was the last place Reid wanted to be. He wanted to hide away and disappear, but Floyd had other ideas tonight.

They stood on the balcony looking down at the dancers below them. Reid was pushed tight against the railings with Floyd pressing in behind him. They weren't an unknown couple now and the scene didn't seem completely out of place. Floyd was leaning into Reid's shoulder talking into his ear.

"Pick one out and I will get him for you. Which one do you like the look at Spence?"

"None of them. I only want you." The words wanted to stick in the back of his throat but he didn't know what reaction he would get if he said the wrong thing.

"Come on babes…don't disappoint me. Tell me who you like the look of. Which arse has caught you little perverted eye?"

"None of them." He could feel Floyds hands moving over the back of his jeans, one hand sliding down between the denim and his bare skin.

"I want a bit of this whore boy." Pinching at Spencer's skin.

"Not here." The words were out before he could stop them.

"Not here? Pardon slut? Are you telling me no? Did you just try to tell me what to do?"

"Floyd – get your hands off me. I don't know what you think you are doing but it's not working. So move away from me and let me go. We are done. Finished. I am ending what I should have ended years ago."

"Good boy. You just signed your death warrant. My job will be over very soon."

-o-o-o-

The music was pounding as the dancers moved to the beat and the lights strobed over them.

When someone fell from the balcony and smacked onto the dance floor the music carried on and the lights continued to strobe and flash on the dancers in the area who stood and stared at the young man on the floor in front of them. Some of them screamed and a couple fainted. One person even moved in to see if this guy with the strange haircut was still alive. A hand went to his neck and shoulders shrugged as the lights stopped and the music went quiet and everyone stood and looked.

-o-o-o-

Floyd could hear his name being called. It was like a chant. Over and over again. He had been stripped down to what looked a bit like a black leather sarong and his hair was tied back tightly. He looked at his hands as the chanting continued. This would be easy. Just to get him self some point to get up the list for the challenge proper. This was just a practice run.

He walked out slowly to the sounds of feet stamping and whistles blowing. As he moved forwards a small man in nothing but a hat ran forwards and handed him a bit of paper.

'A change of plan. Since the closure of your old position you are unable to challenge Ren as a replacement. You may however challenge him for an exchange.'

Floyd looked at the bit of paper in his hand. "Closure?" He looked down at the message barer. Who nodded back and smiled a much too big smile at him.

"They say Ren finished him off in just over a day."

"Ren is out there now?"

"And you will have to win or your little lover will be very dead."

Floyd handed over the bit of paper to Stalig the Small and walked forward ready to rip Ren's heart out and stuff it up his arse.

-o-o-o-

It had been two weeks.

They stood and looked at the still form on the bed. Emily had spent nearly every night there. Blaming herself for what happened. Reports told of how Spencer was seen to climb up onto the balcony and dive head first into the crowd below. The person he had been with had tried to stop him but then disappeared as the house lights came on. It sounded like he had been with Floyd.

The life support machines bleeped, and the equipment hummed amongst the lights flashing telling everyone that is was not very likely this person was going to wake up and if he did they had no idea what sort of damage had been done to his brain.

They did however say that there was a small amount of brain activity there. Enough for them to keep the machines switched on – and Emily insisted that sometimes in the middle of the night she could see Spencer's fingers move or his toes curl up or his eyes dart from side to side.

Hotch stood there wondering what the hell had happened. Why Floyd had suddenly turned on him and if this was even Floyd's doing. He should have listened to him. He should have insisted that he came back to his place. He should have cared for him.

Morgan stood and looked at the person he used to think of as a little brother and wondered where the hell Floyd was because the minute that guy showed his face Morgan had every intention of taking his head off.

-o-o-o-

Spencer lay in the dark and listened to the sound of the wings.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25 Fighting

Fighting

_Floyd Flanders once said: - Hey hey…don't. I won't hurt you. I will never hurt you. (This)_

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine. Floyd Flanders is.

* * *

As the one being challenged Ren was permitted a choice of a few hand to hand weapons. As the challenger Floyd was weaponless.

The arena was large enough for a good show and small enough that everyone – the thousands – could jeer and mock and cheer and whoop.

The knelt side by side looking down at the ground and listened to the rules.

No taking heads without permission. Fight until someone is dead. That was it. Floyd thought he could follow those rules. Not easy to take a head off with your fists. Ren however had an axe and a spear. A bit easier for him.

At the signal they stood and moved apart. Floyd knew that he was not just fighting for himself now, but for Spencer too.

They started off doing what everyone did in this situation and just circled each other taking in the way the other stood and walked. Ren was carrying his spear for now.

He ran at Floyd, who stood his ground and watched the thing he was going to rip apart with his bare hands. The very thought that this creature had touched Spencer riled him into a red hazed fury. The knowledge that he had taken him notched the fury up to a stage with no known name.

The spear was aimed at his heart. He could see the point glinting in the strange reddish light. He could feel the rush of warm air pushing towards him as Ren made his attack.

Floyd timed it perfectly. He swung sideways and as Ren's momentum took him forwards more than he had expected Floyd used his favourite tactic. The sharp hard punch to the side of the head. He might not have a lot of experience fighting in an arena…but he knew how to punch someone hard in the head. Spencer would vouch for that. As the smack to the side of his head took him to his knees the spear embedded itself into the arena floor.

He stood and looked at his opponent for a short while before leaping on him ready to chew out his throat.

-o-o-o-

"I am telling you I saw him move. His hand – his hand moved. Not just his fingers." Emily needed them to know that Spencer was still in there somewhere.

"Emily." Derek put his hand on her arm. "You are tired. You need to go home and rest. Sleep in your own bed for once."

"And if he wakes up and he is alone?"

Derek looked into the stark room full of machinery. Nothing personal there. No flowers. No cards. Nothing. "I will stay with him. Go home. Come back tomorrow."

"It's…"

"Not your fault. Go home Emily."

She sighed and looked at her feet. "You have no idea of the guilt I am feeling Derek."

"All the more reason for you to go home. You will be no help to him when he wakes up if you are not rested. I will call you if there is any change." Though Derek didn't think there would be. Not tonight – or tomorrow.

He went in and sat in the chair next to the bed and reached over to take the hand laying on the white sheets. "Hey kiddo – it's me for a while. Emily needs to go home for a while and sleep." He carried on talking about the weather and the results of the ball game and about anything he could think of. He told him of the trip he took home for his mother's birthday. He chatted about music and television and he knew that none of this would have any interest to Spencer but he didn't know what else to talk to him about. "I need to get a book in to read to you."

And the machines bleeped and flashed numbers and lights and monitored breathing and heart rate and Morgan sat and looked at the face which looked far too young to be the age he was - with the taped closed eyes.

-o-o-o-

He felt the popping of the hard flesh as his teeth embedded in the shoulder of Ren. One hand at the throat and the other at the groin. One hand digging in nails deep into the skin. The other twisting.

Floyd felt skin being ripped from the side of his neck. Claws tearing at his face, ribs snapping under the force of the fist in his ribs. A fist which was trying to push its way through his skin.

Both of them howling in rage – both of them with the blood and flesh of the other in hands and mouths and behind claws and nails.

And as they rolled and screamed and bit and clawed and twisted at each other's bodies the axe was placed in Ren's hand. Floyd saw the glinting of the axe head out of the corner of his eye just as it swung around and caught him in his left side – slicing through the flesh and chopping hard into the ribs. He howled in rage and pain and tried to pull back, but the metal was embedded into his bone. The blow had knocked Floyd onto his right side. Ren now stood above him – one foot on Floyd's shoulder as he wrenched the axe out of Floyd and pulled back for the next strike.

He rolled and kicked at Ren's knees.

Floyd knew he had made a mistake the moment he started the kick, but he couldn't pull back….momentum took over. The axe came down again, this time catching him across the knee. He felt it pass through the cartilage and cut into the bone closely followed by the foot in his groin holding him in place. As the clawed foot pressed in and cut through the bare flesh he heard right in the back of his mind someone crying and someone screaming and the axe sliced through the air.

-o-o-o-

He was drifting off to sleep when he heard it. Derek opened his eyes and looked at Reid. There were tears crawling down the side of his face where they had escaped from his sleeping eyes.

He stood up and grabbed a tissue from the night stand. "Reid?" No response. He dabbed gently at the tears but now he could hear the shuddering sobbing breaths. Derek backed off. "Staff! Nurse! Anyone! Quick." He dashed to the door and then back to Reid's side where he held tightly onto his hand.

The duty nurse rushed in and stood and looked. "I am sorry."

"Sorry? He is waking up!" Derek held tighter onto the non responsive hand.

"He is dreaming. I am just sorry that it's not a happier dream for him."

Morgan sat back down again and looked at the pale thin face and the hands and he was sure he saw the fingers move. Just a tiny bit. Just a small twitch. But they had been told that happened as the muscles tightened after not being used. Derek closed his eyes again and silently prayed that Floyd's head was ripped from his body.

-o-o-o-

It made a strange whistling sound as it cut through the air. Floyd used his uninjured leg to push sideways and for a little while he thought it had missed him. For a few seconds he was sure it had hit the floor and then he felt the coldness of the metal in his shoulder. He could feel the stickiness of the blood under him as he bled steadily from the place he had been chopped in his side. Again a foot was placed on him to get the leverage to pull the weapon head out of his bone. As the axe was ripped from his bone, muscle and flesh he moved a hand out and touched the shaft of the spear.

The crowed screamed and howled and flew and whooped.

There was going to be a kill.

And it was going to be messy.

And the name being yowled was the same over and over 'REN REN REN'.

"You fucking bastards." He muttered with his teeth clenched knowing he probably had one chance left. If that axe hit his head he was dead. They would take his head and deliver it back to the original owners. Fair enough if that was all that was at stake here, but he wasn't going to let this shit Ren take Reid and his head all in the same week. He rolled to his side – crying out in anger. Again the axe came down – this time somewhere familiar. He had been hit here by an axe once before – right between the shoulder blades. When it happened the first time it didn't hurt, but this time it felt like his body had been split in two.

His fingers gripped the spear shaft and pulled. It made a strange popping sucking sound as it was pulled from the floor. Floyd noted that the chant from the crowd had changed to 'KILL KILL KILL' the pounding of feet and clapping of hands in time to the cries of the spectators demanding his death. They were going to be disappointed. He wasn't going to let Reid down. Not now - not here. Maybe later….but for now he was going to fight for him. Floyd had one chance. He had to make it good. He spun the spear in his hand and stabbed blindly back with it. He felt it hit something. He felt the resistance of flesh, muscle and then the bone just as he felt something crashing down into his shoulder again. He rolled onto his side with the axe still there and looked behind him. Ren stood looking at him with the spear stuck though his chest. The blood pumped out from around the edges of the spear and his eyes looked back at Floyd with pure hatred.

"Ooops I think I need to use that 'sorry' word again. You sonofabitch whore dog." Floyd reached his hand behind him and pulled the axe out of his back and pushed himself to a half kneeling position.

Ren slid forwards onto his side and the crowd went totally wild.

Floyd pulled himself forwards and looked up at the command to see if he should take the head. A small shake of the head was his answer.

Being denied his right to take the head meant that Floyd was being told that he as good as cheated. That – yes – he won, but he had still failed.

-o-o-o-

He knelt in the darkness and looked at the floor which didn't seem to be there.

"You are a liar and a cheat. You are a failure, which is why you are here. You are being observed. If you do not carry out you duties as you have been instructed you will be replaced and there will be no challenge. Go earn you place amongst us. Get out of here."

And the floor sucked him down into a darkness and spat him out the other end.

-o-o-o-

Hotch had just got out of the shower and was in his bathrobe when the hammering at the door started. His first thoughts went to Reid. Something had happened. He had lost his fight. Aaron wanted to be sick. He stood ridged with fear as the hammering on his door persisted. Pulling his gown tightly around himself he walked to the door. He could see his hand was shaking as he pulled back the latch. Aaron pulled open the door as far as the chain would permit and looked at the thing standing on his door step.

"Hey."

Hotch slammed the door and pulled the chain off then pulled it open again. The light from the hallway lit up the bloodied naked person standing on his step.

"My god – what happened?" Hotch stepped out and took hold of one of Floyd's hands. "Come in."

"Not sure I can walk actually. A little help?" Floyd's voice was not much over a whisper.

Hotch stepped out and put an arm around Floyd who in turn slipped his arm over Aaron's shoulder. "Cheers."

Aaron helped Floyd into his small but safe home. He took him to the lounge and helped him to lay on the couch. "I don't understand you Flanders. Why did you do it?"

"Can I just try to sleep some of this shit off first? – I think I might chuck up on your rug."

"Why? I need to you to explain why you did that – think of an answer. I will get you a bucket."

Floyd lay and tried to think of how he was going to explain this to Hotch. When the bucket was placed on the floor next to him Hotch sat on the coffee table and looked at him. "Well?"

"Aaron – I know you won't believe a word I say so there is little point in trying to explain."

"He is dying and you can't explain?"

"It wasn't me."

"Who did this to you? What have you been hit with? I need to get you to the hospital. I need you arrested. You need to tell me why you tried to kill Spencer. Why you beat him."

"I expect he deserved it. Arrest me if you want Aaron, but then he will die and I will be taken back and that will be the end. Probably a good end – you can start to heal again and I can start over."

"And Spencer?"

"Well yes he will be dead, but we can't all be winners Hotchner. Somewhere along the line someone is going to lose and it's not going to be me." He moved onto his side and started to vomit thick yellow and green slime into the bucket. "Just leave me Aaron. Tomorrow I will fix Spencer. I can't help him right now."

-o-o-o-

Hotch made a couple of phone calls as Floyd lay on his couch doing what Floyd did when he tried to heal himself. This didn't seem to be going very well for him. Aaron noticed how he seemed to actually be in pain. He didn't know if he had seen Flanders incapacitated like this before.

He talked to Derek first. He told him that he knew where Floyd was and he was going to bring him into the hospital. He told him that Floyd seemed badly injured and he told Derek that on no account was he to remove Floyd's head from his shoulders. They needed him and he wasn't going anywhere fast in the condition he was in.

He then called Emily. Could she come over? She seemed to get on well with Floyd and this seemed like a good time for her to get under his defences while she nursed him. Yes he knew she wasn't a nurse but he had a feeling Floyd might tell her things whilst in this weakened state. She agreed to come over.

-o-o-o-

Spencer watched the fight through a fuzzy scratched screen. He saw Floyd fight. He saw the sprays of blood and heard the howling of the crowd. He could feel the pain as each hit sliced through it sliced through his dreams and felt real. He wanted to scream but all he could do was cry. He wanted Floyd to stop and just let it happen. He wanted him to accept this was over but he wasn't able to call out to him. His one voice would never have been heard above the blast of sounds from the screaming jeering crowd. He wanted to be there with him and tell him it was all going to be OK…that he knew what had happened but all he could do was lay and watch and taste the blood in his mouth and feel the cold metal scrape against his bone over and over again as the weapon swung and found its mark.

He could smell cinnamon and honey – a sickly cloying smell and he could see sitting in the crowd a small wide eyed dark haired child crying and screaming. He wanted to reach out to her and hold her and kiss her on the forehead, but he couldn't move.

Then it went dark. Everything suddenly ended. Floyd was gone. Rosa was gone. The smells and the pain was gone. All that was left was a dark nothing and the distant fading sound of wings.

-o-o-o-

This could go one of two ways at this point.

Everything could turn out really well and they would both recover and be happy, or it would all go wrong and Floyd was the lying bastard he had always thought he was.

He told them how he had been taken a few weeks ago. How they had been sent by someone (he suspected it was a paid hit) and he told them how he was tortured for information. Actually he thought it might have something to do with what happened on the island a while back. He told how he had managed to escape but in the process had taken a fuck load of damage.

"The only thing they didn't prod and stick things in was my arse."

Emily and Aaron looked at the way he had been hacked at. Wounds he could reach he sewed together him self. The others he asked Emily to do.

And now he stood in the doorway at the hospital in sweatpants and a Tshirt borrowed from Hotch and looked at the person he had fought for. The person he was willing to die for and wondered why the hell he had. He could have had a nice rest. Had time with Rosa - but he had chosen this. With help from Emily he walked – or hobbled to the bed and stood looking down at Reid.

"Babes – I'm here now." He leaned over and gave him a small light kiss on the nose and then pulled the tape off his eyes.

Slowly and painfully he climbed up onto the bed. They didn't stop him. When he started to pull the drips out of his arm and the things monitoring his heart off his chest they took a step forward and then stopped. He pushed Reid over so he was on his side and then curled into him from behind. One hand he placed on the back of Spencer's head and the other he wrapped around him and placed on his chest over his heart.

Spencer could feel Floyd and could at last smell the heavy musky smell. He pushed himself back tight against Floyd and smiled.

"Hey." A voice not much more than a sigh.

* * *


End file.
